Todo Cambió Cuando Te vi
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un reconocido motivador que da charlas alrededor del mundo para ayudar a los demás a mejorar sus vidas, pero la suya es un desastre ya que oculta un doloroso pasado. En 1 de sus viajes conoce a Blaine Anderson y se queda fascinado con él desde la primera vez , pero a Blaine no le interesa relacionarse con alguien como Kurt. Basada en "Love Happens".
1. Cap 1: Costumbres

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **"** **Costumbres"**

Kurt Hummel es un famoso escritor y motivador. Su más reciente libro "Todo Está Bien" se ha vendido más rápido que pan caliente y se encuentra en medio de una gira de seminarios que está impartiendo, los cuales están relacionados al libro.

Como cada mañana, tiene una rutina muy estricta, se levanta, hace media hora de yoga, luego se baña con agua caliente. Se asegura de estar completamente seco antes de ponerse el traje que eligió la noche anterior, pues detesta la sensación de humedad en la piel y que la ropa se pegue al cuerpo por consiguiente.

Antes de salir a cualquier lugar, se prepara una limonada con suficiente hielo y unas gotas de vodka francés.

Esa mañana en particular debía tomar un vuelo, así que luego de estar listo, comenzó a empacar su maleta, lo cual hacía realmente rápido debido a que siempre llevaba exactamente las mismas cosas: cinco trajes, sus artículos de aseo personal, zapatos y la ropa para dormir. Una vez que tuvo todo guardado, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su limonada, la bebió complacido y salió directo al aeropuerto.

Al llegar a su destino, se bajó del avión con esa confianza que irradiaba y una enorme sonrisa, saludando a todos a su paso. Mientras caminaba, veía complacido cuantas personas tenían un ejemplar de su libro.

Para él era habitual esta escena, de hecho, raro era el lugar al que iba y no había por lo menos dos personas leyendo su más reciente creación. Algunos lo reconocían de inmediato y él gustoso se detenía a saludar.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al área donde se retira el equipaje y esperó paciente viendo la banda dar vueltas con cientos de maletas hasta que finalmente se apagó sin embargo su equipaje nunca apareció.

\- Pero… pero… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está mi maleta? – fue de inmediato a quejarse y luego de esperar mientras realizaban las investigaciones, le notificaron que por un error su maleta había sido embarcada en otro avión, pero que ya la tenían localizada y harían todo lo posible por tenerla a tiempo y hacérsela llegar.

Llamó a su agente para informarle lo sucedido y salió del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi que lo llevaría hasta el hotel donde se hospedaría, pero por más que intentó, le fue imposible conseguir uno a tiempo.

Finalmente se subió en uno e iba contemplando la ciudad mientras el vehículo realizaba su recorrido.

Luego de un tramo, el taxi se detuvo y el sonido de los conductores haciendo bulla en medio de la calle lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Disculpe, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Un embotellamiento señor, eso a veces sucede, no se preocupe.

\- Bien, y ¿demora mucho en solucionarse esto?

\- A veces pueden pasar horas hasta que el tráfico vuelve a la normalidad.

\- ¿Horas? No puedo esperar aquí sentado, tengo que llegar a mi hotel y ya voy retrasado.

\- Lo lamento señor, pero yo no controlo el tráfico.

\- Lo sé, no se preocupe – sacó un fajo de dinero y se lo entregó al taxista.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer?

\- Me voy caminando, como le dije, no puedo simplemente esperar aquí sentado – se bajó y comenzó a caminar, pidiendo las indicaciones respectivas antes.

Estaba a unas pocas cuadras del hotel ya e intentó cruzar la calle pero los autos no se detenían por nada. A esas alturas empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara, el cielo se oscureció y a sonar con fuerza, miró hacia arriba con angustia - ¡Oh vamos! ¡No es cierto! – musitó negando con la cabeza – No me hagas esto, sería lo único que me faltara en este día.

Y ni bien terminó de pronunciar dichas palabras una lluvia torrencial empezó y todos sacaron sus paraguas, todos menos él, porque no tenía idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero al parecer esa lluvias eran algo común en el lugar y todos estaban prevenidos.

Bajo aquella lluvia que apenas le permitía ver, siguió caminando hasta llegar al hotel. En recepción su agente lo esperaba - ¡Mira lo tarde que es Kurt!

\- Lo sé, pero no fue mi culpa. Hoy no ha sido mi día, eso es definitivo.

\- Bien, pues podrías evitar de algún modo todo este apuro si viajaras por lo menos 24 horas antes del día que te tienes que presentar.

\- No empieces Chang, bastante he padecido ya en este día y estoy tratando de mantenerme positivo y optimista a pesar de todo.

\- Bueno, tienes al mejor representante del mundo y el que se encarga de cada detalle, como tenerte un traje nuevo a tu medida y tu equipaje lo traerán directo al hotel sin pasar aduana.

\- ¿Cómo haces esas cosas?

\- Soy el grandioso Mike Chang y para mí no hay imposibles – le entregó el traje – Ahora ve a cambiarte.

\- Seguro – ambos hombres caminaron por el lobby, pero Mike se paró frente a los ascensores mientras que Kurt se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Oh Vamos Kurt! Por una vez en tu vida usa el ascensor.

\- Sabes que eso no va a pasar. Siempre subo por las escaleras. Nos vemos arriba.

\- Antes de que lo olvide, una última cosa.

\- Apresúrate Chang, estoy destilando y necesito cambiarme.

\- Conseguí que todos los accionistas vengan esta semana para poder reunirnos con ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Todos? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Te lo dije antes, soy el asombroso Chang y sé cómo hacer las cosas.

\- La verdad, mis respetos Sr. Chang, maestro de maestros – hizo una reverencia.

\- No seas payaso Hummel y mueve a cambiarte que estamos casi sobre la hora.

Kurt se fue por las escaleras y Mike tomó el ascensor.


	2. Cap 2: Avanzando

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ ** Me hace feliz que te gustara! Gracias por todo el apoyo a cada cosa que escribo! Un abrazo gigante.

 ***** _ **hummelandersonsmythe**_ Muchas gracias! Es una película que me gusta mucho, aunque como ya sabes, es una adaptación muy a mi estilo, así que espero te guste ;) Gracias por el constante apoyo!

 ***** ** _monaibarra99_ ** Mike va a tener un rol diferente aquí que los habituales ;) Me alegra mucho que te guste

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Yay! Me alegra que te gustara desde el inicio C: "Lo Que Llamo Vida" es mpreg, aunque se centra más en cuando Landon ya está grandecito. Tal ves si tengo alguna buena idea donde incluirlo, podría hacerlo ;) Acepto sugerencias.

 *** _jeny_ ** A veces así pasa. Hay días en los que nos ocurre de todo, pero hay que superarlo y seguir adelante. Pronto ;)

 ***** _ **brendaledesma33**_ Ya sabes que no dejo de escribir, amo tanto hacerlo C: Fue un día un poco agrio para Kurt, pero él sigue adelante. Tendrás Mike de principio a fin de esta historia =)

 ***** _ **Olenka UwUr**_ ¿Así de rápido? Hago lo que puedo con cada historia, pero me alegra que te gustara tanto (^-^)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **"** **Avanzando"**

* * *

.

Kurt corrió por las escaleras, agradeciendo estar en buena forma porque llevaba ya subiendo tres pisos y le faltaban siete más, debido a que a su amigo y representante no se le podía haber ocurrido una mejor idea que reservarle la habitación en el décimo piso a sabiendas de que no le gustaban los ascensores.

Finalmente llegó, se dio un baño caliente, se puso el traje que Mike le consiguió, justo a la medida, como si lo hubieran hecho para él, se arregló el cabello castaño, luego se puso un par de gotas en los ojos para quitarles cualquier resequedad o irritación. Se miró en el espejo una y otra vez, sus ojos azules brillaban, su peinado era perfecto, su traje elegante y todo estaba como le gustaba. Para él la imagen que mostraba era importante debido a su pensamiento de que como te ves, te sientes y es lo que proyectas.

Cuando se aseguró de lucir impecable, sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente, la cual vació en un vaso y le agregó mucho hielo. Se tomó la bebida de un solo trago y respiró profundamente antes de bajar todas esas escaleras que parecían interminables.

Sin importar lo famoso que era y cuantas charlas, seminarios, firmas de libros y demás hubiera realizado, siempre sentía nervios antes de empezar, lo cual un gran amigo le había dicho que era correcto porque significaba que le importaba lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre recordaba esas palabras: "el día que estés frente a tu público y no sientas ese revoloteo en el estómago, el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra tu pecho y las manos no te suden, entonces sabrás que lo que haces ya no te apasiona y no tendrá ningún sentido seguir con eso".

Parado frente a una gran puerta doble que era la antesala del salón de reuniones del hotel y en donde miles de personas lo esperaban, escuchaba a Mike haciendo la introducción como de costumbre y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por el pasillo pero sin alejarse para poder estar atento al momento que debía ingresar.

 _Ahora, el autor del Best Seller "Superando el Dolor" y arrasando con su nuevo libro "Todo Está Bien", mi mejor amigo, mi inspiración, y sé que la de todos ustedes también, el gran Kurt Hummel._

El ojiazul abrió el portón e ingresó con una gran sonrisa, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, aplausos y vítores al por mayor, era al igual que en cada una de sus presentaciones una ovación masiva. Las luces resplandecían sobre él mientras recorría el pasillo que estaba en el medio del salón y saludaba a todos.

Al llegar al escenario, le agradeció a Mike, quien le entregó el micrófono y se fue hacia un costado – ¡Woah! ¡Es maravilloso estar aquí en Seattle! Me alegra estar con ustedes. Yo estoy muy bien, ¿y ustedes cómo están? – todos respondieron al unísono: "TODO ESTÁ BIEN" – ¡Esto es genial! Puedo sentir su energía y me encanta.

Quiero comenzar con una reflexión, estoy seguro que hay fans del football aquí, ¿cierto? – todos vitorearon – Levanten la mano quienes aman el football – la respuesta fue masiva – Hace unos años atrás, un equipo universitario perdió su primer partido, no lograban absolutamente nada sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaban, pero ocurrió algo que cambió la vida de su entrenador, un evento importante que lo hizo cambiar. Aquel hombre pasaba metido en su oficina, leyendo, pensando, reescribiendo todo el libro de jugadas y eso lo hacía durante las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana. Nadie entendía cómo era posible algo así, pero éste sujeto de alguna forma lo lograba.

Hasta que llegó el día del siguiente juego y el siguiente, y el siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que ganaron el campeonato nacional.

Luego de la celebración de ese día en donde habían conseguido el mayor de los triunfos, volvió a casa, subió a su habitación y sacó un arma que tenía guardada, se apuntó a la cabeza y haló del gatillo.

Muchos no entendían qué era lo que había ocurrido para que hiciera algo así. Aparentemente él estaba feliz por lo que había logrado con su equipo, aunque exhausto por tanto trabajo durante toda la temporada, sin embargo lo que todos ignoraban era el motivo por el cual el entrenador se había obsesionado tanto. Ese evento que cambió todo para él fue el hecho de que su hermano y mejor amigo murió de un infarto y jamás lidió con esa pérdida, nunca hizo nada por sanar esa herida. Todo lo vertió en preparar a su equipo y cuando la temporada terminó, no tuvo más en qué aferrarse y se quebró – todos estaban completamente atónitos y en silencio escuchando con mucha atención.

Es por eso que quiero agradecerles a todos, a cada uno de ustedes por ser lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentar la pérdida de un ser amado y estar haciendo todo lo necesario para superarlo y poder así continuar con sus vidas. Los libros que escribo, los talleres y seminarios que imparto son con la finalidad de ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, pero recuerden que no se puede ayudar a quien no se deja ayudar.

Quiero ayudarlos a que sus vidas sean mejores y recuperen la felicidad que quedó estancada en algún lugar, los entiendo, sé lo que han sufrido, no es sencillo, sé muy bien lo que se siente perder a un ser amado. He estado en el mismo barco que ustedes, pero ahora estoy bien y deseo que ustedes estén bien. Así que gracias, gracias por permitirme ayudarlos y que podamos decir juntos "todo está bien". ¿Cómo está todo? – los presentes respondieron emocionados ¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN! – El ojiazul sonrió complacido – Otra vez y en voz muy alta ¿cómo está todo? "TODO ESTÁ BIEN".

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Luego de que el taller de ese día terminó, se dirigió a una sesión de fotos que tenía, sonreía complaciendo a la fotógrafa pero había algo que ella quería y no encontraba – vamos, relájate, estás más que acostumbrado a esto, dame una sonrisa confiada… bien, mira a este lente… necesito ese algo especial – Seguía tomando fotos tras foto.

Por alguna razón Kurt no se sentía a gusto con la mujer, sí, él estaba acostumbrado a las sesiones fotográficas, a toda la promoción que viene luego de publicar un libro y demás, pero no podía evitar sentirse tenso por alguna razón y trataba de disimularlo, aunque no estaba funcionando del todo.

\- ¿Quieres un trago? Tal vez eso te ayude.

\- No, gracias, no bebo. El alcohol no ayuda así como una venda no cura una herida de bala.

\- Muy buena frase. Entonces qué tal si platicamos un poco – tomó otra cámara y se acercó bastante a su rostro – cuéntame, ¿qué te motivó a escribir estos libros?

\- Mi esposo murió – su rostro decayó.

\- Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé – dijo la mujer sin mostrar mucho interés – A lo que me refiero es a por qué quisiste escribir acerca de eso, ¿por qué contarle al mundo tu trágica historia? – acotó con un toque de sarcasmo.

Kurt miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo por unos segundos antes de responder – porque fue mi forma de salir adelante, fue como mi proceso terapéutico para superarlo – levantó la mirada tratando de sonreír ya que la mujer no dejaba de tomarle fotos.

Realmente no creí que alguien fuera a leer mi primer libro, como dije antes, lo escribí como terapia y no con la intención de publicarlo, pero mi representante lo leyó y se quedó tan fascinado que decidió dárselo a un editor y lo demás es historia.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo. Entonces fue sólo un golpe de suerte.

\- Pienso que fue el que muchas personas han pasado por situaciones similares y de algún modo encontraron consuelo en mis palabras porque se identificaban y encontraron una forma de ayudarse a través de mi experiencia personal.

\- Bien. Y entonces, ¿cómo fue? – inquirió fría.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu esposo, ¿cómo murió?

El ojiazul suspiró con pesadez, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, su semblante reflejaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y la fotógrafa aprovechó ese momento para obtener muchas tomas.

\- Fue una noche en la que habíamos salido, él conducía el auto, un perro se atravesó de pronto y trató de esquivarlo, perdió el control, nos estrellamos contra un poste, el cual impactó en su totalidad de su lado. Él murió al instante.

Por primera vez la mujer se impactó y se puso pálida, bajando la cámara – debió ser una experiencia terrible.

\- Lo fue.

\- Lo lamento en verdad, yo…

\- Gracias. Y descuida, ya es parte del pasado.

\- Amm, creo que ya tengo todas las fotos que necesito. Muchas gracias por todo Kurt.

\- A ti, que tengas un excelente día – le sonrió y se fue del lugar.


	3. Cap 3: Perspectivas

*** _Jeny Love Crystal_** Lamentablemente su esposo murió de esa forma tan trágica. No, tenía que saberse un poco más de Kurt todavía, pero ya lo va a conocer ;)

 *** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Bastante fuerte lo que le ocurrió, pero como él dice, sacar todo ese dolor fue su terapia para poder superarlo. Y ahora quiere hacer eso por otros.

 *** _Lety BL_** Espero que lo disfrutes!

 *** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Pasó por una situación muy fuerte, pero ha seguido adelante. Claro! Gracias por la emoción y el apoyo! Aquí el nuevo capítulo ;)

 *** _Moontsee VR_** A veces las personas se enfrentan a situaciones difíciles y es lo que las impulsa a hacer algo que cambie drásticamente sus vidas para bien, y ese fue el caso de Kurt. Luego de la trágica muerte de su esposo, no sólo se enfocó para salir adelante sino que hizo de su experiencia de vida algo bueno para otros.

Exacto, él ya está bien, o ese dice por lo menos...

Mike es clave en esta historia. Es muy inteligente y sabe como manejarse en el medio para lograr que su mejor amigo siga triunfando y obtenga todo lo que merece. Aunque también lo meterá en algunas situaciones difíciles.

Esa fotógrafa es de las típicas personas que están tan aburridas de la vida que nada les importa, les motiva, ni nada y ya hasta hace su trabajo sólo por hacerlo y no toma en cuenta que trabaja con personas, seres humanos y no sólo objetos a los que puede mover a su antojo.

Blaine hace su aparición triunfante hoy C:

Besos y abrazos

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Así es, y conforme pase el tiempo se irá sabiendo más =)

 *** _monaibarra99_** Kurt sufrió cuando su esposo murió y más porque fue de esa forma, sin embargo aprendió a superarlo y levantarse y es lo que quiere transmitirles a las demás personas. Busca ayudar a otros a superar sus tragedias.

 *** _Klainer1_** Muchas gracias! Me hace realmente feliz saberlo! Le pongo todo el corazón a cada cosa que escribo por ustedes y para ustedes. Saludos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **"** **Perspectivas"**

* * *

Un nuevo día del taller empezaba y Kurt estaba radiante como siempre, todas las personas que se habían inscrito lo esperaban con ansias. Los saludó y luego de una pequeña plática les dijo que lo acompañaran, haciendo que se pusieran de pie y lo siguieran.

Atravesaron todo el hotel ante los ojos curiosos de los huéspedes y llegaron hasta la puerta principal, la cual fue abierta por Mike – ahora presten mucha atención a todo lo que Kurt les diga y tengan cuidado en la calle.

El ojiazul salió corriendo y levantó su mano haciendo la seña de detenerse a los autos que transitaban – vengan – les dijo a sus seguidores – ahora quédense ahí – todos al comienzo sintieron temor por estar frente a la gran cantidad de vehículos cuyos conductores reclamaban furiosos.

\- ¿Es esto seguro? – preguntó alguien.

\- Claro que sí, tranquilo – respondió con una sonrisa el castaño – Ahora quiero que se concentren y miren a su alrededor. Díganme, ¿qué ven? ¿qué escuchan? – Las personas permanecían en silencio – No es difícil, hay mucho aquí, ¿alguien que quiera contestar?

\- Autos.

\- Personas.

\- Una construcción.

\- Demasiado ruido.

\- Muchas señas obscenas porque estamos obstaculizando el paso.

\- Quiero que mantengan esas imágenes en su cabeza y ahora síganme – Volvieron a entrar al hotel y realizaron un largo recorrido hasta llegar a la terraza en donde todos ingresaron – Y ahora contesten la misma pregunta que les hice antes.

\- El océano.

\- Muchos rascacielos con grandes estructuras.

\- El cielo despejado.

\- Pájaros cantando.

\- Hermosos árboles.

\- Una chica en bikini junto a su piscina.

\- El sol.

El ojiazul les sonrió – Lo que perciben ahora es muy distinto a lo que divisaron antes, ¿cierto? – todos afirmaron – ¿Qué me dirían si les comento que es el mismo lugar en donde estábamos hace unos minutos?

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Es otro sitio.

\- Estamos exactamente sobre la misma calle, nada ha cambiado. Es igual, pero en cierto modo diferente. Si no me creen, pueden cerciorarse, con mucho cuidado, por favor – Cada uno de ellos se asomó por la cornisa y pudo apreciar que efectivamente era aquella calle, sólo que la observaban desde arriba.

¿Qué fue lo que cambió? El hecho de que ahora tienen una nueva perspectiva. Dentro de cada persona hay ruido, tráfico, sirenas de policía y un gran etcétera, pero también están los ríos, las aves, el sol radiante, el paisaje de ensueño. Sólo deben esforzarse lo suficiente para subir las escaleras y buscarlo.

Podemos elegir, siempre podemos elegir bajo qué perspectiva mirar la vida y todo lo que la rodea. Es nuestra decisión si nos quedamos con lo feo y malo o si tomamos lo bueno y hermoso.

Todos lo miraban fascinados, era un nuevo concepto al que estaban abriendo los ojos y sus mentes.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

.

Al culminar el taller de ese día, Kurt y Mike se fueron a realizar otras actividades. Estaban de regreso en el hotel, cruzando por el pasillo cuando pasaron junto al escritorio donde se daban los informes referentes a los talleres y libros del ojiazul. Un hombre alto, fornido, con una ligera barba en forma de candado estaba ahí reclamando la devolución de su dinero porque quería retirarse y la mujer trataba de hacerle entender que eso era imposible.

\- Espera un momento – le dijo el castaño a su amigo y se acercó – Disculpen, ¿qué sucede?

\- Este caballero al que le estoy explicando que no se puede – el hombre los miró furioso y se fue.

El castaño corrió tras él – ¡Hola! Soy Kurt – le extendió la mano para saludarlo, la cual fue correspondida – ¿Y tú eres?

\- Soy Walter.

\- Mucho gusto Walter. ¿Desde dónde vienes?

\- De Montana. Conduje desde ahí.

\- Wow, es un largo viaje y más conduciendo.

\- Lo es, es muy agotador también.

\- Me explicas lo que está sucediendo, por favor.

\- Quiero cancelar mi suscripción a tu taller. No te ofendas, pero todo esto de esas charlas, los sentimientos y las cosas que haces no es lo mío.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Puedo saber?

\- Si estoy aquí fue por insistencia de mi hermana, ella me convenció de que viniera, pero me quiero ir y por supuesto que quiero mi dinero. Sin embargo esa mujer me dice que tienen una política de no devolución y un montón de cosas que no entiendo.

\- Ok, comprendo. ¿Y por qué tu hermana te hizo venir?

\- Por mi hijo – respondió tristemente.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Steven.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que…

\- ¿ACASO ESO IMPORTA?

\- A mí me importa – respondió tranquilamente – quiero saber porque es importante para ti, por lo tanto me importa y mucho – El hombre negó con la cabeza – Bien, ¿tienes una foto? – Luego de dudarlo por unos segundos, sacó su cartera y extrajo de ella la fotografía que le entregó. El ojiazul la tomó y la observó, era un niño entre 10 y 12 años.

El hombre le arrebató la foto y la guardó – me tengo que ir – musitó tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

\- Sé lo que estás sintiendo Walter, lamento mucho tu pérdida y créeme que te entiendo. Conozco tu dolor, mi esposo murió hace tres años y mírame, aquí estoy. Quiero que sepas que has dado el primer paso y ese es siempre el más difícil, sin embargo ya lo diste.

Quédate en mi taller y permíteme ayudarte. No puedo obligarte y si decides irte, estás en tu derecho de hacerlo, no te preocupes, te devolveré tu dinero, realmente no es lo que me interesa. Lo que me importan son las personas, tú me importas. Hay una razón por la cual viniste, piénsalo.

Luego de esto el ojiazul le palmeó el hombro y se fue dejando al hombre dubitativo.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

.

Después de una larga jornada, por fin Kurt estaba en su habitación del hotel, tratando de descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse un baño caliente y dormir un rato antes de bajar a cenar.

Cuando despertó, estaba lloviendo, lo cual lo puso un poco melancólico. La lluvia siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Se quedó contemplando como el chubasco caía en su terraza y comenzó a pensar en las citas que había puesto en su libro, solía hacer eso para levantarse el ánimo, así que se concentró.

 _Capítulo 1_ _: Si la vida te da limones tienes dos opciones, chuparlos y poner caras completamente agrias, o hacer una deliciosa limonada, sacándoles el mejor partido a esos limones con su uso._

 _Capítulo 2_ _: Sonríe todos los días. Dedícate por cinco minutos sólo a sonreír, sin importar qué, no dejes de sonreír. Antes de que te des cuenta, se habrá convertido en un hábito y tu rostro tendrá una sonrisa todo el tiempo, lo cual influye en tu ánimo y en el de las personas que te rodean._

Luego pensó en las situaciones vividas en el transcurso de la semana y en donde había aplicado sus propios consejos.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse para la cena. Una vez que estuvo listo e impecable en uno de sus trajes, tomó un trago y guardó su cartera, junto con el celular y la llave de la habitación, disponiéndose a salir.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos caminando por uno de los corredores y giró hacia la derecha tropezando con alguien, casi mandándolo al piso, sus reflejos fueron muy rápidos y sujetó a la persona para evitar la caída – lo lamento tanto, venía distraído. Fue totalmente mi culpa.

Ambos se incorporaron y se miraron. Azul y miel encontrándose por primera vez. Kurt se quedó sin aliento al ver al hombre que estaba frente a él. Tenía el cabello de color negro, con rizos largos aunque peinados mantenían un estilo un tanto alborotado. Sus ojos eran grandes, muy redondos de un color miel con tintes dorados y ¿verdes? Estaba seguro que nunca había visto ojos así. Tenía una barba de varios días, la cual de seguro era parte de su look porque estaba bien cuidada y su rostro era…

El hombre se removió de su agarre regresando al ojiazul al presente – oh, perdóname – dijo al darse cuenta de que no lo había soltado de los brazos – yo…

El ojimiel lo miró por unos segundos y luego volteó la cabeza y apresuradamente tomó un carro con diferentes arreglos florales y sin decir nada salió prácticamente corriendo, tropezando torpemente con una pared.

El castaño no dejaba de observarlo hasta que lo vio doblar la esquina e irse hacia la derecha pero regresó y se fue hacia la izquierda otra vez corriendo y eso lo hizo soltar una risa.

Definitivamente ese no era la clase de hombre en la que se hubiera fijado, nunca le habían atraído los hombres con bello facial ya que eso les daba un aspecto descuidado. Tenía la teoría de que un hombre que no se afeitaba era flojo, perezoso, porque nada le costaba tomar unos minutos y rasurarse. Sin embargo en el extraño de las flores con el que tropezó, le gustó, hasta llegó a parecerle atractivo.

Y el cabello, ese era otro punto… Jamás en su vida saldría con alguien que llevase el cabello largo y los rizos, bueno, eso hubiera sido un problema pero en ese desconocido era tan sexy.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando de esa forma en alguien con quien tropezó y que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca. Alguien que cambió los estándares de sus gustos en cuestión de segundos y que…

El pie de Kurt se deslizó al pisar algo y perdió el equilibrio, quedando en una posición muy graciosa al agarrarse de una mesa que adornaba el pasillo con un ramo enorme.

Cuando se incorporó, se agachó para observar al objeto traicionero que casi lo hace estrellarse y perder todo su glamour. Afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor porque hubiera sido muy bochornoso.

Encontró un marcador, el cual tomó y supuso que era del repartidor de flores y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Pero ¿por qué tendría un marcador? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él?

Comenzó a buscar alrededor de la pared en seña de un acto de vandalismo y vio que un cuadro grande estaba torcido, así que lo movió para acomodarlo y distinguió una palabra escrita con marcador. Eso le llamó mucho la atención, tanto como lo que estaba ahí plasmado. Se puso sus lentes y leyó algo que no entendía "quidnunc".

\- ¿Quidnunc? ¿Qué rayos es eso? – se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta y de pronto un razonamiento llegó, ¿Qué clase de persona escribe detrás de los cuadros de un hotel? Tal vez el hombre con el que había tropezado hace unos minutos era un lunático o tal vez una mente brillante que estaba trazando un plan maestro para dominar el mundo.


	4. Cap 4: Un Nuevo Encuentro

*** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Aquel repartidor le resultó muy atractivo a Kurt ñ.ñ Aquí el siguiente capítulo.

 *** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias! Sí, Kurt es un gran ser humano.

 *** _Breen Ledesma_** El primer encuentro se dio C:

 *** _jeny_** Me alegra que te guste =) Ya se conocieron, ahora haber qué pasa...

 *** _monaibarra99_** Uno de los objetivos con esta historia es justamente llevarles un poquito de reflexión en medio de las risas y las diferentes situaciones que se van a presentar. A todos nos cae bien algo en qué pensar ;)

Kurt ha sido flechado C:

Exacto! a pesar de todo él ha tratado de seguir adelante y en su camino decidió ayudar a otras personas que han atravesado por la misma experiencia.

Así es Mony! Sólo nosotros podemos decidir qué camino tomaremos. Un fuerte abrazo.

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Aww muchísimas gracias! Poco a poco se irá sabiendo todo lo que el sexy pelinegro hace ;)

 *** _Klainer1_** Muchas gracias! Me alegra en verdad que te esté gustando tanto! Trato de escribir lo más rápido y seguido que puedo =) Aquí tienes la actualización. Saludos y que tengas un gran día.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **"** **Un Nuevo Encuentro"**

* * *

.

La curiosidad de Kurt fue tal que decidió ir a la librería del hotel por un diccionario y buscar aquella palabra que no podía sacar de su cabeza, con la esperanza de encontrarla ya que podía estar en otro idioma, aunque eso no lo detendría de encontrar su significado porque era muy obstinado.

Tomó aquel gran libro y la buscó sin resultado alguno, así que empezó a revisar diccionarios en otros idiomas y fue cuando finalmente dio con la respuesta, quedando más intrigado todavía.

\- Quidnunc: persona curiosa, inquisitiva, entrometida.

Su celular sonó en ese momento sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Mike? ¡Oh sí! Voy enseguida… No, no… Todo está bien, no te preocupes… Allá te digo.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo demorar?

\- No lo creerías si te lo cuento.

\- Inténtalo.

\- Cuando venía hacia acá tropecé con alguien – dio un pequeño suspiro.

\- Un hombre, ¿verdad? No había visto ese brillo en tus ojos desde… am… hace mucho.

\- Tú mejor que nadie sabes no me había fijado en nadie todo este tiempo.

\- Lo sé y me da gusto por ti Kurt, pero ¿quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿A qué se dedica?

\- No tengo idea Mike, sólo sé que entrega arreglos florales en el hotel.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

El ojiazul le contó lo sucedido y su amigo empezó a reír – Bueno, tú sí que sabes cómo buscarlos, ¿eh? Escribe detrás de los cuadros palabras raras – volvió a reír.

Y hablando de buscar, para la próxima vez no vayas a perder tiempo en la librería por un diccionario, usa tu celular y búscalo en internet.

Kurt hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos – sabes que no soy fan de la tecnología. Si tengo este celular con un montón de cosas que ni siquiera sé para qué sirven es porque tú me obligas prácticamente a tenerlo.

\- Es tiempo de que te modernices – soltó una carcajada – Bueno, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer con el repartidor de flores?

\- Tengo la esperanza de volverlo aquí, supongo que debe venir seguido a entregar los arreglos y no dejaré que se vaya sin saber algo de él.

\- Eso espero amigo mío. Es tiempo de que empieces a salir con alguien.

Ahora te contaré lo que sucedió en la tarde, y mejor agárrate de la silla o de la mesa. Tuve varias pláticas importantes y estoy a punto de firmar un acuerdo increíble de promoción, el cual incluye radio, televisión, prensa, ya sabes, todos los medios y las redes sociales. Mañana almorzaré con Nathaniel Rods y cerraremos el trato.

\- ¡Genial! – contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- Vamos, deberías estar feliz. Yo estoy feliz y emocionado, tú deberías estarlo más todavía.

\- Lo estoy, créeme. Es sólo que no me gusta tanto alboroto.

\- Es distinto a la columna que escribías en esa revista de psicología, ¿cierto?

\- Mucho, demasiado de hecho.

\- Bueno, para el final del taller tendremos como invitados a varios empresarios que están interesados en ser inversionistas, entre ellos a Ted Vernon, así que algo muy grande viene y lo primero que voy a hacer es contratarte un jet privado. ¿Te gusta esa idea?

\- Mike, sabes muy bien que no es la razón por la que escribo. No lo hago para ser famoso ni para hacerme rico y llenarme de lujos innecesarios.

\- Kurt, has ayudado a muchas personas, estás consciente de eso. Sé que no escribes para sacar beneficios personales, sin embargo los mereces. Si tus libros se venden por montones, con lo que ayudas a millones de personas y de paso eso genera dinero, no tiene nada de malo que te des uno que otro gusto con ese dinero. Es fruto de tu esfuerzo.

Vamos Kurt, es el momento de que disfrutes lo que te has ganado. Eres joven y exitoso, aprovéchalo. Vive un poco.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Al día siguiente Kurt y Mike estaban desayunando en el hotel, el segundo seguía tratando de convencer a su amigo acerca de disfrutar más la vida y tomar riesgos. Estaban a punto de levantarse cuando el ojiazul giró la cabeza y se quedó congelado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué miras? – la curiosidad el ganó y volteó para ver qué tenía tan concentrado al castaño, dándose cuenta de alguien acomodando unas flores – ¿Es él? Kurt, ¿es el hombre del que me contaste anoche?

\- Sí, es él.

\- He de decir que no encaja por ningún lado en el tipo que te gusta físicamente.

\- Lo sé, pero hay algo en él que en verdad me atrae.

\- Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Dijiste ayer que la siguiente vez que lo vieras conseguirías algo de información suya, así que…

\- Pero está trabajando. Está ocupado ahora, no lo quiero interrumpir – lo vio alejarse empujando el carro con los demás arreglos y suspiró.

Mike negó con la cabeza – Hummel, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – resopló.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Los dos amigos caminaban por el lobby del hotel cuando Kurt vio al repartidor acomodando un gran arreglo en una de las mesas – tienes razón, debo arriesgarme más.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Oh! Ya me di cuenta.

\- Deséame suerte – le guiñó el ojo y se fue caminando a prisa en dirección del hombre de ojos color miel, dejando a su amigo sorprendido.

El repartidor estaba acomodando el arreglo con una enorme sonrisa, realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto alguien se paró a su lado y le tocó el hombro haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas? Anoche tropezamos en uno de los pasillos, de hecho perdiste tu marcador. Bueno, ya te has de haber dado cuenta de eso. – Se acercó más y leyó el nombre de aquel hombre que lo había cautivado en el gafete que tenía en la camisa – Blaine Anderson. Un hermoso nombre para un hombre tan atractivo – sonrió galante – Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel.

El hombre de cabello rizado lo miró serio y en silencio por unos segundos. Luego desvió la mirada hacia un cartel que estaba a un costado, en el cual se mostraba la foto del escritor.

\- Sí, soy yo – sonrió – ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? Podemos ir al restaurante de aquí del hotel o a donde tú quieras.

El moreno empezó a hacer señas con las manos y el ojiazul abrió los ojos con asombro.

\- ¿Eres mudo? Lo lamento. Yo… ah… no sé qué decir – El pelinegro seguía moviendo las manos, cada vez más rápido.

\- No entiendo, ¿puedes ir más despacio?

Blaine Anderson señaló una de sus orejas y luego hizo un movimiento de negación con la mano.

\- ¿Eres sordo también?

El ojimiel levantó los hombros en señal de que no entendía y no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Se dio la vuelta y se fue con total indiferencia.

Kurt lo miró alejarse y salir del hotel y él se quedó con un sin fin de pensamientos y teorías sobre cómo el atractivo extraño había adquirido esa condición, ¿un accidente?, ¿tal vez era de nacimiento?, ¿se podría corregir?

El repartidor estaba a punto se subir a su van cuando uno de los guardias del hotel se le acercó sonriente – hasta mañana Blaine.

\- Hasta mañana Joss – contestó alegremente y se embarcó a su vehículo para irse de inmediato.


	5. Cap 5: Blaine

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Blaine tiene mucho ingenio y va a hacer todo lo que se le ocurra para alejar a Kurt. Te hará reír mucho :D

 *** _lety bl_** Jajajaja todavía no dejo de reír por tu comentario, es un descarado jajajaja. Sigues queriendo golpear a Blaine, jajaja le viste cara de piñata creo jajaja xD

Muchas gracias, le estoy poniendo muchas ganas ;) Jajaja, a veces pasa, te entiendo.

No no no, me tienes risa y risa con cada comentario, cuando Blaine quiera Kurt lo mandará a la goma jajajaja. Van a pasar diferentes cosas interesantes ;)

 *** _jeny_** Sí, Blaine es gracioso y ocurrente. Kurt es un lindo al que sólo le interesa ayudar a los demás.

 *** _monaibarra99_** Jajaja, Blaine siempre dando clases de algo, ahora es de cómo alejar a alguien que no te agrada. Tiene instinto de profesor y graduado con honores xD

Jajaja, es que a Kurt no le llama la atención la tecnología y Mike a fuerza quiere modernizarlo =D

Kurt hace las cosas de corazón, él quiere ayudar a otros a salir adelante y lo demás no es ni secundario, simplemente no le importa.

El hermoso ojiazul se flechó al instante de alguien que no es como a él le gustan los hombres, sin embargo Blaine tiene ese algo especial que lo va a cautivar.

Tú le hubieras dicho que sí de inmediato, pero a Blaine no le gustó que un extraño se presente así y lo aborde al punto que fingió ser sordo-mudo y se le van a ocurrir muchas cosas más.

De Joss si se despidió jajajaja.

 *** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Kurt es una persona hermosa con un gran corazón. Jajaja Blaine tiene sus razones para rechazarlo y lo que hizo fue lo primero que se le ocurrió xD

 *** _Moontsee VR_** ¡Blaine ha hecho su aparición triunfal! Es que fue una tremenda ocurrencia la de Blaine, así fue más rápido y fácil alejarse.

¡Oh sí! Blaine sacudió el mundo de Kurt y cada vez lo hará más fuerte (y será mutuo).

Kurt ha aprendido mucho a lo largo de su vida y todo ese conocimiento adquirido es el que está plasmando en sus libros para poder ayudar a los demás de alguna forma. Y es que es totalmente cierto, todo depende de uno, la vida nos da opciones y somos nosotros quienes decidimos cuáles tomamos. Hay problemas a diario, pero de nosotros depende la forma en que los enfrentamos y asimilamos las cosas.

Me alegra mucho que te ayude de alguna forma y que estés pasando por una etapa de cambio positivo en tu vida. (No tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero si quieres, tengo un blog donde escribo cosas motivacionales).

¡Exacto! Kurt lo hace con el único interés de ayudar a otros a sanar sus heridas y mejorar sus vidas, pero se esfuerza mucho y debe aprender a soltarse más, como Mike dice a vivir un poco y sí, ese dinero es su compensación económica por su trabajo.

Revisé eso enseguida y me pareció tan raro porque a mí sí me mostraba a Blaine y Kurt como personajes principales, lo que no me mostraba era a Mike y Sebastian, así que volví a ingresar la información y actualicé. Creo que ahí sí quedó. Gracias por avisarme! Y bienvenida a esta nueva historia en donde incursiono por primera vez en el género de comedia y espero hacerlas reír lo suficiente ;D

Besos y abrazos.

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Blaine tiene sus motivos para rechazar a Kurt y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer. Definitivamente Kurt no se va a dar por vencido ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **"Blaine"**

* * *

.

Blaine iba conduciendo su van mientras escuchaba música, cantando feliz todo el trayecto. Se detuvo en un restaurante donde compró varias cosas y luego continuó conduciendo por unos diez minutos aproximadamente.

Finalmente llegó a un bloque de negocios y se estacionó, tomó la bolsa con lo que había comprado, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y entró al lugar.

Un chico de estatura promedio, cabello castaño oscuro, de alrededor de 25 años estaba sentado en una silla tallando una pieza de guitarra. Cuando vio al ojimiel, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa – ¡Hola mi amor! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- ¿Cómo estás cielo? – respondió el repartidor de flores, quien fue rodeado por los brazos de aquel hombre atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para fundirse en un beso – cuando se separaron el moreno le sonrió – decidí traerte el almuerzo ya que me dijiste en la mañana que ibas a estar muy ocupado.

\- Sí, de hecho tengo bastante trabajo y no tengo idea de a qué hora me voy a desocupar. Muchas gracias amor, eres el mejor – le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó tomando un banco para sentarse junto a la silla de su novio, quien se acomodó en su lugar.

\- Tengo que fabricar una guitarra para mañana con estas características – le mostró un papel.

\- ¡Oh! Se ve muy bien hasta ahora.

\- Gracias, espero que al cliente le guste porque fue muy demandante con sus especificaciones.

\- No deberías preocuparte, eres muy bueno en lo que haces.

\- ¡Gracias amor! – se acercó para besarlo, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse fue interrumpido por un chico que salió de la nada.

\- Esta guitarra está lista y pulida para entregar – ¡Oh! Lo lamento, no quise interrumpir – El castaño lo miró molesto y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¡Hola Blaine!

\- ¡Hola Michael! ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Bien, no me puedo quejar. El negocio va de maravilla.

\- Me alegro. Me tengo que ir, pero traje suficiente comida para los dos, supongo que también te vas a quedar trabajando.

\- Creo que sí porque hay muchos pendientes. Gracias por la comida, eres genial.

\- No hay de qué – le sonrió.

\- Cuídate Blaine, que tengas un excelente día – dijo antes de irse hacia otro lado.

\- Gracias, tú igual.

\- ¿Realmente ya te tienes que ir? – lo abrazó desde atrás rodeando su cintura.

\- Sí cielo, tengo mucho trabajo también.

\- Quédate un poco más.

\- No puedo, estás ocupado y yo también debo ir a trabajar. Sebastian está solo y ya sabes como es. Siempre tengo que estar supervisando lo que hace porque vive totalmente despistado.

\- Está bien – comentó haciendo un puchero – te voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Y yo a ti – se giró para quedar de frente a su novio – paso por ti para ir a casa.

\- No lo sé amor, no tengo hora fija para terminar como ya te había dicho. En todo caso, si me desocupo temprano te voy a esperar a la florería y si no, te mando un mensaje para avisarte si me pasas recogiendo o si me voy más tarde.

\- Bien – respondió sin muchos ánimos el moreno.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No quiero volver a cenar solo.

\- Blaine, bebé – le dio un beso en la frente – sé que últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, pero eso es bueno, ese dinero paga la renta y los gastos que tenemos. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por terminar esto para estar en casa a tiempo y cenar juntos, lo prometo.

\- Mejor no prometas algo que no sabes si podrás cumplir o no.

\- Mi amor, por ti lo que sea. Es más, te voy a llevar al lugar que tú elijas y luego podemos ir a bailar o a donde quieras y una vez que estemos en nuestro hogar te voy a demostrar cuanto te he extrañado y lo mucho que me encantas.

\- Ok, ok, no quiero escuchar sus intimidades. Siento interrumpir nuevamente, sólo voy pasando.

\- Michael vete bien lejos – gritó el hombre y el ojimiel se rió.

\- Te veo en la noche entonces.

\- Sí amor, hasta la noche.

\- Vamos, bésense rápido, tengo que forzosamente pasar por aquí cada vez que voy hacia alguna parte del taller y necesito material para seguir trabajando.

El moreno finalmente se fue y los dos hombres siguieron con sus labores. Al cabo de un rato Michael cruzó por donde estaba su amigo – Tyler, no quiero sonar entrometido pero Blaine es un chico fantástico en verdad, es probablemente lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

\- Lo es. ¿A qué viene esto? No me vas a decir que te gusta mi novio porque entonces tendré que sacarte de aquí como tuve que hacer con Jason, quien no dejaba de coquetearle y…

\- No, no es eso. Lo que quería decir es que no deberías hacer lo que estás haciendo.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Eres mi jefe y no quiero que creas que soy irrespetuoso o entrometido como dije antes, pero es que no me parece justo que hagas eso.

\- ¿Puedes ser más claro? ¿Qué se supone que le estoy haciendo?

\- Ustedes llevan en esa relación como dos o tres años y hasta viven juntos.

\- Directo al punto Michael. No tengo tiempo que perder.

\- Te vi ayer, regresé por algo que se me había quedado.

\- No, no es… yo… No sé qué fue lo que viste, pero te aseguro que…

\- No es la primera vez, me he dado cuenta de las cosas que haces y no está bien. No es correcto y Blaine no lo merece. ¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero?

\- Estás totalmente equivocado. No sé qué creíste ver, pero lo que sea, fue sólo tu imaginación o una mala percepción. Jamás haría algo que dañe a mi novio.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

El moreno entró en la florería, un chico alto, delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos claros estaba acomodando unas flores mientras cantaba.

\- ¡Hola Seb! ¿Qué novedad hay?

\- ¡Blainey! – sonrió ampliamente – No, ninguna. Todo tranquilo. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

\- Fui llevándole el almuerzo a Tyler.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo poco gustoso – ¿Y a mí no me trajiste nada?

\- No, si tú te vas a almorzar en cuanto sientes hambre.

\- Bueno, no pretenderás que esté como un lacayo partiéndome el lomo trabajando y que mi estómago no reciba la atención que merece. Si no como, no funciono.

El moreno sonrió negando con la cabeza – a veces no sé por qué dejo que sigas trabajando aquí.

El castaño lo abrazó por detrás apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del ojimiel –porque no vas a encontrar a nadie mejor para este puesto, porque soy tu mejor amigo y me amas con locura, porque no te atreverías a dejarme en la calle sin un centavo, además conozco toda tu vida, cada secreto, tu oscuro pasado y puedo un día decidir vender la exclusiva al mejor postor y hacerme millonario. O tal vez sólo decida pararme en el techo con un megáfono y gritar tus intimidades para que todos se enteren.

Blaine soltó una carcajada sonora – estás totalmente loco, en verdad Seb, sólo a ti se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas – siguió riendo – Creo que de chiquito te caíste de la cama y aterrizaste de cabeza.

\- Eres un irreverente, soez, burdo, ordinario, patán y atrevido.

Ambos amigos soltaron una carcajada.

La puerta se abrió y una señora de edad madura entró – ¡Oh por Dios! Yo no juzgo a la juventud, pero deberían dejar esos espectáculos para cuando estén a solas – los dos chicos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que Sebastian todavía tenía a Blaine apretado contra su cuerpo mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos.

\- No señora, no es lo que parece – se apresuró el ojimiel a decir – somos mejores amigos y él sólo estaba molestando – se soltó del agarre – ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

.

* * *

 ** _¿Estará equivocado Michael en lo que vio? ¿Por qué dice que Blaine no se merece eso?_**

 ** _¿Qué creen que está haciendo Tyler?_**


	6. Cap 6: Tropiezos

*** _Giulyy Medina_** YAY! Gracias! Estoy poniendo todo mi ingenio para hacerla cómica sin dejar de perder el toque Klaine y claro, algo de drama siempre estará presente.

Jajajajajajaajajajajaja es que Blaine se pasa jajajajajaja xD

 *** _jeny_** Blaine pasará por un momento difícil =( Es al revés, Michael es quien vio a Tyler hacer algo, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá lo que sucedió.

 *** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias amiga! Creo que sí lo vas a odiar =/

 *** _Agos Ribero_** Gracias a ti por leerme! Aquí la siguiente actualización C:

 *** _Breen Ledesma_** Jajajaja ya sabrás y te vas a reír mucho. Kurt puede ser muy gracioso ;D

 *** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Yay! Gracias! En el próximo capítulo se sabrá lo que Tyler está haciendo :O

 *** _Moontsee VR_** Tyler se puso muy nervioso ante los comentarios de Michael y quien nada debe, nada teme. Exacto, Blaine no merece que lo engañen, él es un ser humano hermoso.

Pidieron a Seb en esta historia, y qué más que ser el mejor amigo de Blaine y vivir juntos diferentes locuras.

Jajajajajaja, Seb tiene unas ocurrencias que sacarán muchas carcajadas. El adora a su mejor amigo y juntos vivirán varias aventuras.

Lo que pasó con la señora son el tipo de cosas que causa Sebastian con sus imprudencias, y no fue ni será la primera vez que lo haga jajaja

Sí, aunque lo he tenido un poco abandonado, sin ambargo lo voy a retomar. Te voy a dar el link y gracias =) Besos y abrazos.

 *** _Nahir Jaime_** Jajajaja fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para sacárselo de encima e irse rápido.

Habrán engaños y varias situaciones que llevarán al nacimiento de Klaine ;)

Oh no! Yo a Seb sólo lo puedo poner como amigo o como enemigo de ellos, de ninguna otra forma encaja en mis historias.

 *** _Danikopanda_** Gracias! Los encuentros se van dando poco a poco ;)

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Pobre Blaine, no merecería que su novio lo engañe =(

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **"** **Tropiezos"**

* * *

.

\- Blainey, me acabo de acordar de algo.

\- ¿De qué cosa?

\- Tienes que llevar unos arreglos al hotel para un evento.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es genial. ¿Para qué fecha?

\- En la noche.

\- ¿Los arreglos son para hoy en la noche?

\- Sí – respondió como si nada.

\- ¿Y recién me avisas? ¡Van a ser las seis de la tarde Sebastian!

\- Lo olvidé, lo siento.

\- Lo olvidaste, lo olvidaste… Si no te olvidas de respirar no sé cómo.

\- Ay, no seas así. Disfruta la vida, ríete.

\- No sé si no entiendes la magnitud de esto o es que te haces el desentendido.

\- Tranquilo, podemos hacerlos. Ambos somos muy rápidos armando los arreglos florales.

\- ¿De cuáles pidieron y cuántos?

\- Dijeron que los de los eventos, que tú ya sabías cuáles eran y quieren veinte.

\- ¿Veinte? Me toma casi media hora armar cada uno. Sebastian te voy a ahorcar.

\- Deja tus pensamientos macabros para otro momento y mejor empecemos a trabajar. Yo voy siguiendo paso a paso lo que tú hagas con el primero, ya de ahí me guío para los demás. Los vamos a tener a tiempo, confía en mí.

Blaine rodó los ojos y resopló, no tenía otra alternativa más que apresurarse y confiar en que su amigo iba a hacerlo bien.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Mike trataba de aguantar la risa – de veras Kurt, tú los buscas en un catálogo especial. Mira que andar escribiendo detrás de los cuadros no es algo normal y luego sordomudo. Y no me estoy burlando de su condición, no sabemos qué originó su problema, me da risa es que habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo, tú vas a poner tus ojos en alguien como… ¿cuál dijiste que era su nombre?

\- Blaine Anderson.

\- En alguien como Blaine Anderson. Si él llegara a darte una oportunidad, sabes que sería una situación muy complicada, ni qué decir pensar en algo serio como tener una relación.

\- Estoy consciente de aquello, sin embargo, creo que no me importaría. Blaine tiene algo especial, no sé qué es ni cómo explicarlo, pero hay algo en él que me cautiva.

\- El tiempo lo dirá hermano, ya veremos qué pasa hasta que termine tu taller aquí en Seatle.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine y Sebastian llegaron apresurados al hotel y corrieron a recepción para averiguar dónde debían entregar los arreglos. La chica les dio la información y ellos empezaron a correr para poder terminar a tiempo. El evento empezaría en media hora y ese era tiempo a penas para desembarcar todo y comenzar a arreglar, así que no sabían cómo iban a hacerlo, pero debían terminar si querían que les pagasen por el trabajo y todo el esfuerzo no hubiese sido en vano.

Los dos amigos corrían sin parar y les habían pedido ayuda a algunos de los empleados del hotel para así poder agilizar las cosas. Cuando terminaron estaban realmente extenuados, sin embargo todo quedó listo un minuto antes de que el gerente entrara para dar inicio a la actividad programada.

Luego de recibir las felicitaciones por los hermosos arreglos y la remuneración correspondiente, Blaine fue a buscar a los empleados que lo habían ayudado para darles un porcentaje de dichas ganancias, aunque ellos se negaron. Conocían al ojimiel desde hacía varios años y se llevaban muy bien, así que sólo lo ayudaron sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero el moreno era necio, así que no se movió del lugar hasta que logró lo que consideraba justo. Seb fue a esperarlo a la van mientras él hablaba con uno de los empleados. Cuando se percató de la hora, se despidió y salió apresuradamente pues ya debería estar en su casa alistándose para salir a cenar con su novio.

Blaine corría por el pasillo y dio la vuelta cuando tropezó con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo por la velocidad a la que venía el ojimiel. Él quedó encima del pobre huésped que no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

\- Kurt, ¿estás bien? – indagó Mike al ver a su amigo tumbado en el suelo y aplastado debajo del otro hombre.

\- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez – le dijo al moreno.

\- ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? – lo trató de remover con los brazos y fue cuando azul y miel volvieron a encontrarse y empezó a disculparse. Luego recordó que el hombre encima de él no escuchaba y se mordió el labio – Mike, basta, no puede oírte.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que él es el famoso Blaine Anderson?

\- El hombre de cabello rizado los observó a los dos en completo silencio y empezó a removerse. Era una situación bastante incómoda y por la posición en la que estaba, podía sentir toda la anatomía del castaño a la perfección debajo de su cuerpo.

\- Blaine, ¿estás bien? – Rayos, no sé cómo preguntarle eso – dijo el ojiazul observando a su amigo. De pronto sintió que el peso desapareció por completo y miró hacia un costado donde yacía el moreno tirado con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Se murió! – exclamó Mike.

\- Cállate, no digas sandeces. Seguro se golpeó y por eso se desmayó – se arrodilló a su lado – Debemos conseguir ayuda. Ve a buscar a alguien, yo me quedo con él.

Chang fue a buscar a alguien que pudiese darles la mano mientras que Kurt contemplaba al hombre tendido a su lado – todo va a estar bien Blaine, lamento haberte hecho daño, no fue mi intención. Aunque fuiste tú quien me derribó.

Sebastian había regresado al hotel a buscar a su amigo debido a que estaba tardando demasiado y se dirigía al salón de actos cuando lo vio en el suelo y a un hombre castaño a su lado.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Blaine, estás bien? ¿Blaine?

\- Creo que se golpeó – contestó el castaño.

\- Blaine – lo removió y sintió que el moreno le halaba la manga ligeramente.

\- ¿Dónde estás Mike? – se puso de pie para comprobar si ya estaba de regreso.

Seb aprovechó y se acercó más a su amigo, quien puso un dedo en sus labios para que no hablase – Ayúdame – le susurró y miró al hombre que estaba de pie.

Smythe enseguida entendió y le guiñó el ojo – No, no puedo esperar, mi amigo se muere y nadie viene, me lo llevo – lo tomó en brazos y haciendo fuerza lo levantó.

Kurt estaba asustado – no puede ser nada malo, sólo tropezamos, de hecho, él cayó encima de mí. No sé lo que le ocurrió después.

\- Sí, sí. Está bien, así a veces a él le dan estos ataques y se cae solito. Ya lo estamos haciendo tratar de un especialista – respondió y caminó con el moreno en brazos, quien fingía estar desmayado.

Mike llegó corriendo – todos están en un evento, no hay nadie que… – ¿Dónde está?

\- Una amigo suyo se lo fue llevando – señaló hacia un lado donde iba Sebastian con Blaine en brazos.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de visión de los dos sujetos, finalmente lo bajó – tú sí que pesas hombre – se secó el sudor de la frente.

\- Ay, no exageres, si soy ligero como una pluma – protestó el ojimiel.

\- En tus sueños. Y ahora me puedes explicar ¿qué rayos fue toda esta pantomima?

\- Vamos rápido a la van, ahí te cuento. Ya debería estar en casa – se quejó.

\- ¿Cuál es el apuro? Vamos a…

\- Voy a salir a cenar con Tyler.

\- ¡Oh! Bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – el castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. El novio de su mejor amigo no le gustaba en lo absoluto.


	7. Cap 7: Confrontaciones

*** _monaibarra99_** Sebastian es todo un caso jajaja.

A Mike le causa gracias que Kurt se fijara en alguien opuesto a lo que a él le gusta, además de complicado :P

Kurt está prendado de Blaine y no le importaría si fuera cojo.

Y que se vuelven a encontrar, siempre de formas inesperadas, pero así es el destino ;)

Jajajaja Mike también es otro caso. Se llevaría bien con Seb jajaja.

Me hace feliz y me siento halagada de estar logrando mi objetivo de hacerlas reír. Estoy sacando mi lado gracioso para esta historia y creo que voy por buen camino hasta ahora C:

Seb es muy observador dentro de lo despistado y loquillo que es y se da cuenta de que hay algo malo con Tyler y absolutamente no le gusta para pareja de su amigo.

 *** _jeny_** Blaine se pasa con sus ocurrencias. Sí, se encontraron nuevamente =) A Seb no le agrada Tyler para nada.

 *** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Blaine es muy ingenioso sin lugar a dudas.

 *** _Emily Tobar Patiño_** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, realmente estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia. Lo de Mike y lo de Sebastian fueron las dos cosas con las que más me reí

Estoy sacando mi lado gracioso para plasmarlo en esta historia ;D

En el siguiente capítulo (espero, según como se desarrollen mis ideas) sabrás porque finge.

 *** _Moontsee VR_** Los dos son un par de tontitos adorables. Estoy poniéndole todo mi ingenio y sentido del humor para escribir esas partes, así que me complace saber que las estoy haciendo reír.

Falta poco para que se sepa porque se comporta de esa forma con Kurt.

Jajajaja, Seb no es más despistado porque sería delito xD

Hoy Tyler será desenmascarado y quedará una interrogante sembrada en cuanto al comportamiento de Blaine con respecto a él y la situación que se va a sucitar.

Te los paso por FB porque aquí no deja poner links más que llenándolos de paréntesis.

Besos y abrazos.

 *** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Esa es la idea! Estoy incursionando por primera vez en la comedia y me emociona saber que las estoy haciendo reír con mis ocurrencias =D

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Blaine es la ocurrencia andando y acostado también jajajaja.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **"** **Confrontaciones"**

* * *

.

Habían pasado varios días en los que Kurt no había visto por el hotel a Blaine y estaba preocupado de que le hubiese pasado algo.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en él?

\- No puedo evitarlo Mike. ¿Qué tal si tiene alguna enfermedad grave? ¿Sabías que hay muchas razones para que una persona se desmaye repentinamente?

\- Supongo. Sé que por lo general tiene que ver con la falta de oxigenación o de flujo sanguíneo en el cerebro o algo así. En todo caso, no pienses lo peor, el tal Blaine sería un premio gordo si tuviese alguna enfermedad también.

\- Ok Mike, basta. Dejémoslo así. Sólo espero que no tenga nada malo.

\- Realmente te gusta.

\- Sí, me gusta. Pero como te he dicho en otras ocasiones, es más que gusto, tiene algo que me cautiva.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine despertó rodeado por el brazo de su novio, lo miró y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse. Cuando se iba a levantar fue retenido por una mano.

\- No te vayas amor.

\- ¡Buenos días cariño! Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- ¡Buenos días bebé! Vamos, es tu tienda, puedes abrir a la que hora que se te antoje. No es necesario que madrugues.

\- De hecho, me quedé dormido Tyler, son las 9:30 y la florería se debió abrir hace una hora. Tengo que ir a bañarme, vestirme, voy a llegar demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Nueve y media! Pero es raro que te quedes dormido, por lo general te levantas antes de que el despertador suene.

\- Tal vez sea porque estuve hasta las dos y media de la mañana esperándote. ¿A qué hora llegaste?

\- Realmente no lo sé. Estuve en el taller hasta que terminé todo. Lo lamento amor, tuve mucho trabajo. Michael se quedó conmigo, inclusive Jonathan porque necesitábamos varias manos para poder agilizar todo.

\- Está bien, entiendo, aunque no me gusta que trabajes tanto. ¿Y cuándo tienen que entregar las cosas?

\- Hoy. A las diez van a ir a retirarlas, Michael se va a encargar de entregarlas.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres el dueño y responsable por los trabajos que se realizan.

\- Estoy muy cansado, amor.

\- Él también debe estarlo, se quedó igual que tú toda la madrugada.

\- Bueno, alguna ventaja debe tener ser el dueño.

\- Si tú lo dices, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

 _Y es en momentos como estos en los que me pregunto ¿es el sexo algo malo? ¿Es que acaso es prohibido entregarse a las redes del placer y perder el juicio por completo?_

 _¿Soy un ser extraño por querer sentir el éxtasis que otra persona me ofrece?_

 _Mi cuerpo grita por atención, necesita ser tocado y adorado. ¿Y quién soy yo para negarle lo que tan suplicantemente pide?_

 _Así que voy y me entrego sin pudor hasta llegar a mi tan ansiado orgasmo._

\- ¿Qué le pareció? – preguntaba Sebastian a una mujer de más de ochenta años, su cabello era como una mota de algodón, tenía grandes ojos azules, los cuales estaban casi desorbitados y su boca estaba a punto de llegar al suelo luego de escuchar al castaño.

La mujer mayor tomó su ramo de flores y se dio la vuelta, caminando apoyada en su bastón y tropezó con Blaine en ese momento.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¡Gracias por su compra! – dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue borrada de su cara al observar el rostro de la señora – Disculpe, ¿le ocurre algo?

\- Ese joven que está allá – señaló hacia donde estaba Smythe – está loco. Dijo algo acerca de ser una máquina de sexo y las cosas terribles que expresaba… ay no, qué horror – manifestó horrorizada y salió a toda prisa.

\- ¡Sebastian Smythe!

\- Se dice buenos días Seb, mi mejor amigo, la persona a la que más amo en este mundo. Gracias por abrir la florería a tiempo y estar realizando ventas mientras yo llegaba.

\- Ok Seb, buenos días y gracias por todo.

\- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil ser educado?

\- Bien, señor educado. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué rayos le estabas diciendo tu poesía erótica a esa pobre mujer? Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, deja tus poemas sucios para ese club al que perteneces, aquí dedícate sólo a lo que tiene que ver con la tienda.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor! – juntó los pies haciéndolos sonar y colocó su mano al nivel de la frente realizando un saludo militar.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- ¡Hola Michael!

\- Blaine, qué gusto verte por aquí.

\- Igualmente.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Bien, aunque ha sido un día un poco flojo. Pero eso compensa el día de ayer que fue tan extenuante.

\- ¡Oh sí! Tyler me dijo que estuvieron trabajando hasta tarde.

\- Es cierto, debíamos dejar todo terminado para entregarlo hoy.

\- ¿Y Gina no se enojó porque llegaste tan tarde a casa?

\- De hecho, le había dicho que llegaría entre la una y la una y media, así que el que llegara a penas quince minutos pasada la media noche estuvo bien.

\- ¿Llegaste pasada la media noche?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y tienes idea de Tyler hasta qué hora se habrá quedado?

\- Igual, cerró el taller y se fue a casa.

\- ¿A la media noche?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

El moreno negó con la cabeza – ¿Y ahora dónde está?

\- En el baño, se fue a lavar todo el pegamento antes de que se le seque en las manos.

\- Ok. Aquí lo voy a esperar.

\- Seguro, me voy a seguir ordenando el material – dijo antes de retirarse mirando con tristeza al ojimiel.

Al ver que su novio no aparecía, Blaine se levantó de la silla y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, todo parecía estar en su lugar. Avanzó hacia la parte de atrás del taller, en donde había una pequeña habitación para cuando Tyler tenía que quedarse hasta tarde trabajando.

La cama tenía las sábanas revueltas y en la mesita había una botella de vino y dos copas. El moreno sintió su corazón comprimirse dentro del pecho. Tomó una de las copas y vio que tenía la mancha de un lápiz labial.

Salió del pequeño lugar con el cáliz en la mano cuando Tyler apareció – amor, ¿cómo así por aquí?

\- Quería sorprenderte con el almuerzo, pero el sorprendido aquí soy yo.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste hasta la madrugada aquí?

\- Estuve trabajando, ya te lo dije en la mañana.

\- ¿Y necesitabas la compañía de una mujer?

\- ¿De qué hablas mi amor?

\- No me digas de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? No hubo ninguna mujer aquí, estuve trabajando en…

\- No me mientas, vi la cama destendida y esta copa con labial.

\- No es lo que piensas, era sólo una clienta y estábamos cerrando un trato. Todo fue sólo…

\- ¡Vaya forma que tiene de cerrar un trato! – exclamó furioso el ojimiel.

\- Ya te dije, no es lo que crees, fue por trabajo y…

\- Búscate una mejor excusa. Esa la usaste la vez pasada.

\- Blaine, no, por favor. Escucha.

\- No tengo nada que escuchar – respondió furioso dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Tyler lo tomó por los brazos haciéndolo girar – no tienes por qué ponerte así. Todo tiene una explicación.

\- ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Cuál es la historia ahora? No es la primera vez que me engañas y siempre te termino perdonando y creyendo tu excusa barata de que no va a volver a pasar.

\- Blaine, cariño.

\- Te dije que no me digas de ninguna de esas formas y ahora suéltame. Y ni siquiera intentes ir a mi casa porque te voy a mandar todas tus cosas con uno de tus amigos.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Es mi casa también.

\- Es mía, yo la compré y he vivido ahí desde antes de conocerte.

\- Yo pago los gastos, agua, luz…

\- Es lo menos que tenías que hacer. Y ya te dije que me sueltes – se liberó del agarre.

\- Cuando estés más calmado lo hablamos.

\- No tenemos nada que hablar, se acabó Tyler. Es obvio lo poco que te importo como para echar a la basura los dos años y medio que llevamos juntos.

\- Blaine no – dijo angustiado e intentó besarlo, recibiendo un golpe con el puño en el rostro como respuesta.

\- Adiós para siempre – gruño el moreno antes de salir y azotar la puerta. Se subió a su van furioso y condujo varias cuadras hasta que se detuvo y estacionó a un costado mientras lloraba tristemente.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt estaba en una firma de libros que se llevaba a cabo en uno de los salones del hotel. Se sentía contento de ver a tantas personas con los ejemplares de sus dos obras porque eso significaba que estaba ayudándolos de alguna forma.

Respondía las preguntas con gusto y siempre con una gran sonrisa. Varios de los asistentes a la firma estaban en el taller que estaba impartiendo y se sintió particularmente feliz al ver a Walter, quien suspiró y se puso la identificación azul que llevaban todas las personas que tomaban el taller y Kurt le sonrió cálidamente.

Ya todos se estaban retirando y el ojiazul los veía complacido cuando escuchó a alguien que le habló desde atrás haciéndolo voltear impactado.

\- ¿Me firmas mi libro por favor? Para Donald y Shirley – el castaño palideció por completo y tomó el ejemplar con manos temblorosas – Quiero compartir una historia contigo, ¿puedo?

\- Sí – susurró débilmente.

\- Un hombre de sesenta años tenía una vida feliz, empezaba a disfrutar de su retiro y su familia, pero cierto día hace exactamente tres años y trece días, su hijo, su único hijo estuvo envuelto en un accidente automovilístico en donde perdió la vida, pues fue aplastado dentro del vehículo cuando impactó contra un poste.

Desde ese día aquel hombre está viviendo un infierno, casi no duerme ni come, está sumido en una gran depresión, las cosas entre él y su mujer se volvieron complicadas luego de haber tenido un matrimonio maravilloso, y eso es realmente devastador.

Y resulta que el hijo fallecido de este señor estaba casado, y cualquiera diría que el esposo estaría afectado por lo sucedido, sin embargo como él mismo dice hay que hacer limonada con los limones y es exactamente lo que ha estado haciendo, explotando la historia de cómo su esposo murió y volviéndose rico a causa de esto.

¿Qué te parece?

\- Eso… eso no… no es cierto.

Le arranchó el libro y lo miró con rabia – ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentir? Eres un hipócrita Hummel – dijo saliendo del salón con apremio.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

El ojiazul estaba realmente consternado y Mike caminaba furioso en círculos – es un hijo de… ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte esas cosas? ¿Con qué derecho te juzga de esa manera?

\- Era su padre – respondió con la mirada en el suelo.

\- Eso no le da ningún derecho de venir a argumentar. No puede sólo soltar veneno sobre algo que ni siquiera sabe. ¿Haciéndote rico explotando la historia de la muerte de tu esposo? Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en toda mi vida y mira que he escuchado cada cosa… Si viera lo mucho que batallé para que aceptaras ese celular nuevo… ¡Haciéndote rico!

Es que me dan ganas de… argg. Lo único que haces es ayudar a otros a superar su dolor a través de tu propia historia. Es obvio que no ha leído el libro realmente o que está totalmente cegado.

Lamento todo esto. Sé que en parte es mi culpa porque un millón de veces me dijiste que no querías venir a Seatle pero insistí y es que no me imaginé que él se atrevería a hacer algo como esto.

Sabes que tu esposo hubiera querido verte feliz y superando cualquier obstáculo. Jamás le hubiese gustado verte sumergido en la depresión y la agonía. Además de que estás ayudando a tantas personas. Te aseguro que estaría orgulloso de ti en este momento.

El castaño apretaba los dientes y los puños tratando de contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo y su amigo se dio cuenta.

\- Kurt voy a…

\- Mike, sólo déjalo así. Quiero… Necesito estar a solas… Yo…

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Te voy a excusar en la reunión. Puedo hacerme cargo de todo, no te preocupes. Y lo que necesites, sabes que estoy aquí siempre.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias – salió del salón todavía con la mirada clavada hacia abajo y así siguió hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subió con total desánimo.

A mitad del camino se sentó en uno de los escalones y se abrazó a las piernas permitiéndose derramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Minutos después se levantó al escuchar pisadas y continuó subiendo hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí, abrió su maleta y de un bolsillo interno sacó su antiguo celular, el cual Mike le había dicho que lo bote a la basura porque era obsoleto, sin embargo el ojiazul lo había mantenido guardado.

Encendió el dispositivo y se sentó en el suelo, arrimando la espalda al sofá. Esperó a que cargara, entró a la galería de videos y comenzó a verlos uno por uno mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El último de los videos empezó a reproducirse y en él aparecía un hombre joven sonriendo a la cámara, estaba vestido elegantemente y paneaba el teléfono para mostrar todo su atuendo.

 _Hola amor, espero que te guste el traje que elegí, quiero verme muy bien para nuestra cena. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que estás logrando. Tengo tantas ganas de que ya sean las ocho para verte y felicitarte, pero mientras te mando este pequeño video y que así no me extrañes tanto –_ sonrió _– Sí, yo también te extraño. Muchos besos mi Kurt, te amo._

\- Yo también te amo – respondió llorando el ojiazul a la pequeña pantalla y aprisionó el teléfono contra su pecho.


	8. Cap 8: Aceptando la Realidad

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **"** **Aceptando la Realidad"**

* * *

.

Blaine se dirigió a su casa y llamó a dos de los amigos que tenía en común con su ahora ex novio. Cuando llegaron les dijo que lo ayudaran a empacar todas las cosas de Tyler y así lo hicieron, asegurándose de que no quedara ni un alfiler ya que el ojimiel no quería que hubiese ningún pretexto para que el hombre con el que compartió dos años y medios de su vida regresara.

Luego de que los dos amigos se fueron con todas las cajas y maletas, el moreno se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí pero cuando reaccionó estaba oscureciendo, se levantó y caminó por el pasillo a la vez que fue quitando lentamente su ropa, llegó al baño y se metió a la ducha.

El agua caliente quemaba su piel, el vapor lo envolvía, pero parecía no notarlo. Por inercia empezó a tomar sus productos y se bañó. Al salir se envolvió en una toalla y caminó hasta la cocina. El agua escurría por su cuerpo y su cabello rizado mojando todo el suelo.

Tomó una jarra con jugo, sirvió un poco y sacó un pan de un recipiente. Se sentó y comió todavía con la mirada perdida. Limpió todo y se dirigió al baño a lavarse, todavía envuelto en la toalla entró en su habitación y contempló la cama, arrancó la sábana y cobertores de un tirón y los lanzó a un costado. Abrió un cajón del armario y sacó una sábana limpia al igual que un cobertor y las forros para las almohadas.

Cuando estuvo lista la cama, se quitó la toalla, se puso un boxer y se acostó abrazando con fuerza una de las almohadas, cerró los ojos y explotó. Todo el dolor, toda la rabia contenida, toda la frustración, cada sentimiento fue liberado por un grito desgarrador seguido por miles de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro e inundaban sus orbes doradas por completo.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Un nuevo día empezó y el ojimiel llegó a su florería.

\- Blainey, ¿estás bien? Me tenías muy preocupado. Ayer ya no regresaste y jamás haces eso. Te estuve llamando y no contestaste ese teléfono nunca, incluso te llamé a la casa y nada tampoco.

\- Estoy bien. Vamos a trabajar. Hay mucho que hacer.

\- Soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco demasiado y sé que algo no anda bien. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada Seb, sólo es momento de dedicarnos a lo que compete. ¿Llegaron las flores nuevas?

\- Sí, allá están – señaló con la manos – ya las estuve clasificando y…

\- ¡No les cauterizaste el tallo! – Sebastian sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer antes de empezar a clasificarlas – dijo en un tono muy molesto.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Sabía que había olvidado algo!

\- Siempre olvidas algo – dijo todavía más serio con un tono golpeado – las flores que se mueran porque no hiciste bien tu trabajo te las voy a descontar, así e quedes sin paga este mes.

Estoy cansado de tus descuidos y de que debo estarte persiguiendo para asegurarme de que hagas las cosas como tienen que ser. Si no te corro es porque eres mi mejor amigo y no sé si en otro lugar te vayan a tolerar todas las tonterías que aquí haces, pero esta situación me está cansando Smythe.

El castaño se sintió mal por las cosas que le dijo su amigo y la forma tan ruda en que lo hizo, pero sabía que el moreno no era así. Blaine es una de las personas más dulces, comprensivas y consideradas del planeta, aunque debe reconocer que sí tiene su carácter y que cuando algo no le gusta o no está de acuerdo jamás se queda callado.

\- Realmente lo lamento Blaine, no va a volver a pasar. Y sí, tienes razón en que a veces puedo ser muy torpe y estás en todo tu derecho de descontarme lo que sea. Sin embargo, la razón por la que estás de tan mal humor no es por lo de las flores, hay algo más.

El moreno bajó la cabeza – perdóname, no quise hablarte de esa forma.

\- Tranquilo, como dije antes, te conozco demasiado bien. Cuéntame qué sucede. ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que ayer no regresaste?

El ojimiel asintió con la cabeza y llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y apretó los labios.

\- ¿Peleaste con Tyler?

\- Me volvió a engañar.

\- ¿Qué? Bueno ese tipo es un maldito. Sabes qué, voy a ir a buscarlo y partirle la cara. ¿Quién se cree que es para hacerte algo así?

\- Seb no, cálmate. Es culpa mía por permitirle estas cosas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La primera vez que lo hizo, juró que había sido un momento de desliz, conoces la historia. Me buscó, me rogó que lo perdonara y lo hice con la esperanza de que no se volvería a repetir. Decidí creer en él y en su arrepentimiento.

Pero volvió a hacerlo no una sino varias veces y siempre terminé perdonándolo porque lo amaba. Sin contar lo de las infidelidades, era un buen novio, cariñoso, romántico, detallista, se preocupaba por mí, pero ya no puedo. Duele mucho Seb.

\- Lo sé Blainey, lo sé. A mí me pasó una vez y conozco el dolor de una traición – hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

\- Somos mejores amigos y siempre hemos sido honestos, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- He llegado incluso a ser brutalmente honesto y es lo que voy a hacer en este momento.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Blainey, eres un hombre maravilloso, tienes muchas cualidades y cualquiera estaría más que feliz de tenerte en su vida como pareja. Sin embargo, siempre te involucras con la persona equivocada.

No sé si sigues un patrón sobre el tipo de hombres que te atraen o qué cosa es, pero terminas junto a personas que no valen la pena.

Y sé por qué es eso.

\- Ilumíname – dijo con fastidio y sarcasmo.

\- Somos como hermanos Blainey, hemos crecido juntos y yo mejor que nadie sé de la terrible relación con tu familia cuando se enteraron que eras gay. Se apartaron de ti y te dejaron por tu cuenta desde que eras un adolescente y desde entonces estás en busca de afecto, de sentirte amado y aceptado. Quieres eso que tu familia no te dio y por esa razón terminas involucrándote con cualquier cretino que muestra interés en ti.

Todos los novios que has tenido han sido unos imbéciles de una u otra forma y terminan lastimándote, pero ahí sigues, tomando lo que sea que la vida te dé y no debe ser así.

Blainey, tú vales demasiado y mereces a un hombre que sea capaz de apreciar todas tus cualidades, un hombre que te ame, te valore, te respete y no sólo alguien que quiera llevarte a la cama y con quien después termines dándote cuenta que no tienes nada en común o que fue un error esa relación.

El moreno estaba completamente pálido, escuchando con atención y mirando al suelo mientras retorcía los dedos de las manos.

Tienes que darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que realmente valga la pena y no sólo te arrojes a los brazos del primer idiota que te diga cosas bonitas porque quieres que alguien te ame.

Eres amado Blainey, tienes muchas personas que te aman realmente y se preocupan por ti. Sé que no es la clase de amor que buscas, pero no lo presiones y deja que pase cuando tenga que pasar.

No hay ninguna prisa por encontrar a alguien. Puedes y debes ser muy feliz estando soltero y sin ningún tipo de relación. No se puede depender de una pareja para estar feliz. Mírame, tengo un buen tiempo sin nadie y soy feliz, gozo de la vida. Así tiene que ser.

No, no, no quiero que llores. No te lo estoy diciendo con esa intención, no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

\- Es que tienes tanta razón, pero no sólo es eso. Sé que tal vez no soy muy bueno en la cama y por eso Tyler buscó lo que no le daba con otros hombres y no es la primera vez que un novio me es infiel, pero ¿con una mujer? ¿Tan poca cosa soy para que mi novio terminara engañándome con una mujer?

\- ¡Whoa! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Estoy seguro de que debes ser muy bueno en la cama. Las personas como Tyler o como cualquier otro cretino que estuvo en tu vida no se enredan con otros porque su pareja no sea buena, lo hacen porque son unos imbéciles y eso es todo.

Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir que no eres bueno en algo y menos que eres poca cosa, porque entonces voy a tener que darte media hora diaria de bofetadas hasta que deseches esa absurda idea de tu cabeza.

Sobre lo de que estuvo con una mujer… Eso es algo que no me esperaba, no tiene nombre lo que hizo, ni tampoco ninguna lógica y eso sólo aumenta mi rabia hacia él. ¿Sabes? Tal vez es de esos sujetos que buscan experimentar, no lo sé.

Lo que sí sé es que me alegra que rompieras con él, porque no te merecía. Ni volviendo a nacer durante mil vidas, jamás te merecería – se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó cálidamente permitiéndole desahogarse.


	9. Cap 9: Un Encuentro Desastroso

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **"** **Un Encuentro Desastroso"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba con su grupo en el taller que correspondía a ese día – aconsejaba a una mujer de unos 60 años – recuerde que los cigarrillos son un hábito, son una negación. Se aferra a ellos porque no quiere aceptar la partida de su ser amado.

\- ¡Oh! Creo que entiendo.

\- Me alegra escucharle decir eso. Recuerde que la salud mental empieza con la salud física.

Siguió platicando y aconsejando a su grupo, llevándoles esperanza y aprendiendo de ellos también. Mike observaba siempre complacido el trabajo extraordinario que realizaba su amigo y lo admiraba mucho.

Sabía que Kurt estaba triste por lo ocurrido días atrás con el padre de su difunto esposo, aunque no lo decía, pero él conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo como para darse cuenta cuando algo le afectaba. Sin embargo se mostraba fuerte, tranquilo y sonriente, tratando de seguir adelante.

Al terminar, el ojiazul salió del salón y a la entrada había un enorme y hermoso arreglo floral, sabía que era de los que Blaine llevaba así que se quedó observándolo detenidamente.

Cada flor perfectamente acomodada de forma que podía percibirse su aroma y apreciarse toda su belleza. En verdad era un hermoso arreglo y se notaba que había sido hecho con mucho amor y dedicación.

Al recordar aquellos ojos enigmáticos y tan dulces sonrió. Se le acababa de ocurrir preguntar en recepción por la información del moreno, así tal vez podría ir a visitarlo a la florería donde trabajaba y evitaban tantos encuentros accidentados.

Caminaba sonriente hacia el lugar donde pediría los datos que necesitaba cuando vio ahí de pie al ojimiel. Lucía tan impecable, tan sexy, pero a la vez tan sublime, irreal. Usaba un pantalón color humo bastante ceñido, una camisa blanca de cuello alto py un Cardigan gris oscuro abierto hasta medio pecho que terminaba con un doble punto de ocho botones.

Su cabello como siempre peinado pero en un estilo libre permitiéndole a sus rizos moverse con la brisa que corría en ese momento. Suspiró y siguió caminando para tratar de saludarlo con la esperanza de que esta vez las cosas fuesen distintas.

Entonces lo escuchó reírse y conversar con el empleado del hotel y se detuvo en seco. Luego de analizarlos por varios segundos, su rostro cambió por completo, su risa se convirtió en una mueca de malestar, frunció la frente y avanzó hacia el mostrador.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Puedes hablar! – el moreno giró de inmediato en su dirección – ¡Rayos! ¡Es un doble milagro porque puedes oír también!

Blaine se quedó petrificado y sin saber qué decir o hacer, su mirada fija en el hombre frente a él mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que fue todo entonces? ¿Sólo pretendías ser sordomudo? ¿O es que acaso te divierte burlarte de los demás? ¿Crees que eso es gracioso? ¡Oh! Y lo del desmallo, seguro también lo fingiste, ¿cierto?

¿Qué crees? Conozco a las personas como tú, saben que son atractivas y que por eso tienen cientos de pretendientes a sus pies. Pero no es lo que te interesa porque eres inteligente, perspicaz, creativo, profundo y te molesta que otros sólo vean la parte física y no te aprecien como realmente eres.

Te halaga que te digan un cumplido, pero si ya se ponen muy empalagosos eso te molesta, por eso finges una discapacidad, así los hombres tienen dos opciones, o se ven obligados a irse al no saber cómo comunicarse contigo, o te prestan más atención a ti y no a tu físico.

Porque en el fondo es lo que buscas, alguien que se fije en lo que llevas por dentro y que te valore por eso.

El moreno sólo escuchaba atento sin pronunciar el más mínimo sonido. Estupefacto e impactado con lo que el ojiazul decía, porque tenía razón en parte, a excepción de lo que le gustaba burlarse de los demás.

¿Sabes? Había estado tratando de aprender algo del lenguaje a señas para poder saludarte al menos – eso sorprendió al ojimiel – pero ahora veo que fue en vano.

¡Ah! Pero ya que te gustan las señas Blaine, resulta que conozco una que te va muy bien en este momento – se acercó a él lo más posible, levantó el brazo a la altura del rostro del moreno, cerrando la mano en puño y sacó el dedo del medio.

¡Adiós! ¡Que tengas una buena vida Anderson! – se dio la vuelta y se marchó colérico.

Caminó a paso veloz hasta llegar al baño, entró y se apoyó en el mesón cerrando los ojos – ¡Bien hecho Kurt! ¡Eso fue perfecto! – exclamó con sarcasmo – fuiste muy fino y educado. Tu padre estaría más que orgulloso de lo que hiciste – resopló.

Escuchó pasos apresurados y alguien que entraba al baño por lo que abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio por el gran espejo el reflejo del moreno que lo miraba enojado.

\- ¡Oye tú!

\- ¿Perdón? Estoy en el baño ocupado, este es un lugar personal y privado para estar.

\- ¡Qué me importa! – respondió furioso – ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Con qué derecho me reclamas algo? No somos nada, no te conozco, lo único que me queda claro es que siempre estás tropezando conmigo y no sé si lo haces a propósito porque eres ¿un acosador o qué?

¿Crees que puedes sólo abordarme y hablarme de esa forma? ¡Estás muy equivocado! ¿Qué es lo que pretendías? Acercarte a mí para luego invitarme a una cita, probablemente a un bar de mala muerte y luego llevarme a un motel para consumar nuestro tórrido amor mientras vemos una película porno.

Pues fíjate que no funcionó, no soy de esos. Y claro, ahora tu ego de macho está herido entonces vas y me atacas. ¿Qué pensabas que sucedería después? Que me pondría mal y me consolarías, entonces tendrías una nueva oportunidad para hacer alguna movida conmigo. ¡Jódete!

Esa clase de jueguitos conmigo no funcionan. ¿Crees conocerme? Yo también conozco a los sujetos como tú y apuesto que tienes una pareja que es lo suficiente estúpida como para creer que le eres fiel y mientras te espera en casa paciente y amorosamente tú estás revolcándote con cuanto individuo se preste a tus manipulaciones.

Pero algún día se dará cuenta de lo que haces y quien eres en realidad y tu jueguito habrá terminado porque habrás destruido toda la confianza que él depositó en ti y perderás lo único bueno que te ha pasado en tu patética vida.

¿Quieres saber por qué fingí ser sordomudo? Pues sí, atinaste en algo de lo que dijiste. Me molesta que cualquiera llegue con aire de autosuficiencia y crea que puede acercarse a mí y de la nada invitarme un trago o un café.

Y si de casualidad tienes algo de inteligencia, te darás cuenta de que nos he hecho un enorme favor a los dos al mantener la distancia y no permitir que terminemos metidos en el pantalón del otro.

Un hombre tímido y bastante avergonzado salió de uno de los cubículos y cruzó junto a ellos para lavarse las manos – disculpen, yo no estaba… este… mmm… permiso – dijo tropezando con las palabras y salió a toda prisa.

Blaine se sonrojó pero trató de disimularlo, mientras el castaño apretaba los labios para no reírse al ver al moreno avergonzado. Pero, ¿quién lo había mandado a irrumpir en el baño y decirle todas esa cosas?, pensaba.

\- ¿Terminaste tu verborrea? – preguntó el ojiazul con sorna – Porque todo ese discurso que me estás dando es como si quisieras sacar algo que llevas guardado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me refiero a que conoces muy bien del tema.

El moreno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y el escritor tal vez tenía razón. Resopló y miró el traje del hombre frente a él – ¿Esa flor es de uno de mis arreglos?

El castaño observó su solapa disimuladamente y entre dientes respondió – no, no lo es.

\- ¿Crees que no reconozco mis propias flores?

\- Ok, sí, es tuya. Pero la tomé cuando creí que eras…

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo. Te gusta robar flores.

\- No es lo que piensas, yo sólo… pensé que era una flor hermosa y del tamaño preciso para…

\- Bien. ¡Qué bueno que te guste! – mencionó entre dientes – Bastante trabajo me cuesta cuidarlas y mantenerlas.

Ambos hombres se miraron ya más relajados y apaciguados.

\- Creo que eso es todo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Preguntaste antes que si había terminado de hablar, sí, lo hice y si no tienes nada que acotar a esto, me voy.

\- Bien – respondió el ojiazul.

\- Bien, adiós.

\- Adiós.

Blaine salió del baño y Kurt se arrimó a la pared tratando todavía de asimilar lo que había sucedido y como este hombre que parecía tan dulce y tímido tenía un carácter horroroso.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Los días seguían transcurriendo y en varias ocasiones Anderson y Hummel se cruzaron en el camino o volvieron a tropezar de las formas más inesperadas...

Kurt estaba sentado en el comedor del hotel esperando a que Mike llegase, había girado un poco la silla para contemplar la vista que tenía desde ahí.

Vio pasar a Blaine con su carro con los arreglos florales y acomodarlos en los lugares correspondientes. Giró la cabeza y siguió disfrutando del paisaje cuando sintió que alguien caía sentado en sus piernas.

\- ¡Ay lo lamento! Es que tropecé con… ¡Tú!

\- ¿Estás cómodo?

El moreno se levantó a prisa – atrevido – le dijo antes de tomar su carro.

\- ¿Atrevido? ¿Yo? Perdón, pero no soy el que anda aterrizando encima de los huéspedes ¿o es que mis piernas te parecieron cómodas para sentarte?

\- ¡En tus sueños ya quisieras! – se dio la vuelta y se fue con sus flores a otra parte.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

El castaño iba caminando por el pasillo para encontrarse con su grupo del taller cuando vio al ojimiel guardarse el marcador en el bolsillo y seguir su camino. Supo de inmediato que había escrito una nueva palabra y empezó a buscar por todo el lugar.

Movió los cuadros, los floreros, todo lo que encontró en el pasillo pero no encontró nada, sin embargo sabía que la palabra debía estar en algún lugar. Vio una mesa alta donde reposaba un adorno muy elegante, así que se dirigió hacia ella y se acostó en el suelo, metiendo la cabeza debajo y ahí vio la palabra. No alcanzaba a distinguirla bien y no cargaba sus lentes, así que sacó su celular y luego de batallar como por dos minutos para activar la cámara, se volvió a agachar debajo de la mesa y la fotografió con la esperanza de verla mejor.

\- "Pochemuchka" ¿Qué miércoles es esto? - exclamó intrigado. Intentó buscar la palabra usando el internet del celular como le había dicho la vez pasada su amigo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, así que frustrado se dirigió a la librería del hotel.

Se sentó con todos los diccionarios y empezó a buscar hasta que finalmente la encontró "Pochemuchka: persona que hace demasiadas preguntas".

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine llevaba un gran recipiente con agua y vitaminas para rociar todas las flores para un evento que se realizaría en la noche pero que él ya había entregado temprano. Lo llevaba con cuidado puesto que Sebastian lo había llenado por completo. Al dar la vuelta se estrelló contra alguien que venía distraído y los dos terminaron bañados de pies a cabeza. Al levantar la cabeza azul y miel convergen y se funden en la mirada del otro.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Un día sumamente largo donde se llevó a cabo un seminario en el hotel al cual el castaño asistió junto con su mejor amigo y manager. El ojimiel estaba ahí también para cuidar de las flores que le habían pedido ya que eran muy elegantes pero delicadas y necesitaban de una atención especial y continua.

Con el pasar de las horas Blaine ya no resistía, había estado parado desde la mañana y alternaba sostenerse sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro para tratar de aliviarse un poco. Disimuladamente se sacaba los zapatos por unos segundos y se los volvía a poner. Dichas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por Kurt quien estaba sentado en diagonal a él.

El ojimiel trataba de mantener una sonrisa pero se desplazaba con dificultad hacia donde estaban los arreglos florales y luego regresaba a su sitio – sólo unos pocos pasos más Blaine, tú puedes" – se decía así mismo.

\- Ven a sentarte – escuchó que alguien dijo detrás de él y al voltear vio a aquel hombre de piel blanca impecable y notó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ah, no, estoy bien. No necesito sentarme.

\- No puedes ni moverte ya, sólo ocupa mi asiento. No seas testarudo.

Miró hacia un lado haciendo una mueca – gracias – dijo sinceramente aunque de forma seca y fue a sentarse. El alivio se reflejaba en su rostro y Kurt se sintió bien por eso.

En algún momento los dos se miraron, Blaine se iba a levantar para que el escritor regrese a su asiento pero éste negó con la cabeza. Entonces le sonrió con gratitud y el ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa.


	10. Cap 10: Una Esperanza

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **"** **Una Esperanza"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Hola! – el moreno volteó y vio al ojiazul a su lado.

\- ¡Hola! – contestó serio y mirando al frente nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo te va?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Te pregunté cómo te va.

\- Sé lo que preguntaste, pero no entiendo lo que estás haciendo.

\- Ahora soy yo el que no entiende.

\- Te acercas a mí y empiezas a charlar como si nos conociéramos y…

El castaño hizo una mueca – bien, creí que…

\- Espera, ¿creíste que porque hemos tenido un montón de tropiezos y hace un par de días me ofreciste tu asiento ya somos algo así como amigos y puedes llegar para empezar una plática?

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué eres tan complicado? Sólo quise acercarme a saludar y saber cómo estabas. No entiendo tu actitud tan negativa y el por qué siempre rechazas a las personas o si es sólo conmigo.

¿Sabes? Hay algo de lo que estás huyendo, algo que estás evitando y por eso subes tus muros de esta forma, pero no es quien eres realmente.

\- Disculpa, no sabes nada de mí. No puedes simplemente crear un juicio sobre algo que crees.

\- Es verdad que no te conozco, pero soy muy bueno juzgando a las personas y sé que no eres como aparentas. Tus ojos son muy dulces. Sí, no me mires de esa forma inquisidora porque eso no borra la dulzura que hay en tus ojos ni la forma en la que brillan, aunque veo un poco de tristeza en ellos, lo que significa que pasaste o estás pasando por una situación difícil pero que sin embargo tratas de superar.

De hecho, hay mucha nobleza en tu mirada y si es verdad que los ojos son el espejo del alma, aun sin conocerte y con todos tus muros y esa actitud arrogante, puedo decir que eres una persona extraordinaria y un gran ser humano.

Y como no quiero seguirte incomodando con mi presencia, me retiro. Que tengas una excelente tarde Blaine.

El moreno lo vio alejarse y se quedó sin palabras. Aquel hombre de piel tan blanca y hermosos ojos azules lo intrigaba mucho y de alguna forma lograba descifrar lo que él reservaba y trataba de esconder de otros.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta que Kurt Hummel estaba calando dentro de sus pensamientos.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- Oops – ¡Mis flores!

\- ¡Las tengo!

\- Muchas gracias, este arreglo me tomó media hora hacerlo y las flores que usé son muy caras y… ¡Tú!

\- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos en estas formas tan inusuales. Ten – le entregó el gran jarrón con el hermoso arreglo – Es bastante pesado.

\- Lo es. Si se hubiese roto me habría metido en un lío. Tengo que entregarlo – tomó el jarrón y se dio la vuelta.

Cada uno continuó su camino, pero Blaine volteó a los pocos pasos – Kurt, gracias.

\- No hay de que – le sonrió.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- Blainey, acaba de llegar esto para ti, honestamente no sé qué clase de persona le envía flores al dueño de una florería, pero en todo caso, aquí tienes.

\- ¡Es un hermoso arreglo! – dijo el moreno sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo es… Espera, alguien te está enviando flores. ¡Eso es romántico! – exclamó feliz.

\- Ah, sí.

\- ¡Vaya entusiasmo! Deberías estar emocionado.

\- Como tú mismo dijiste, necesito un tiempo para mí, no necesito involucrarme en una relación constantemente. Debo aprender a disfrutar mi soltería y ser feliz.

\- Sí, sí Blainey. Así debe ser hasta que llegue a tu vida la persona indicada. Y no podemos saber si esa persona es quien te envió este hermosísimo arreglo. No cualquiera tiene esta clase de detalles. Mira tiene una tarjeta, averigüemos quién es tu admirador.

\- ¿Admirador?

\- Bueno, déjame con mi romanticismo. Antes cuando una persona recibía obsequios de alguien, se decía que quien lo enviaba era su admirador y por esa admiración que sentía lo llenaba de detalles. Pero los tiempos han cambiado, sin embargo, todavía quedan personas detallistas.

El moreno tomó el pequeño sobre y sacó la tarjeta, de un lado estaba escrita en mayúscula y en el centro la palabra "QUIDNUNC", le dio la vuelta y decía también en el centro "¿CENAMOS?"

Blaine se quedó pensando en quién le podía haber enviado ese ramo con la extraña invitación.

\- Pff, y yo que pensaba que el hombre era romántico – exclamó Sebastian devolviendo a Blaine a la realidad – Luego de ese hermoso arreglo esperas que la tarjeta contenga un mensaje que te haga suspirar.

\- ¿Leíste mi tarjeta?

\- Si la tienes ahí en la mano a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, además con esa letra tan grande que la escribieron, sería imposible no poder leer lo que dice.

\- Esto es privado Seb, ¿Cuándo vas a entender el concepto de privacidad?

\- ¿Cuándo vas tú a entender el concepto de "no hay secretos entre nosotros"?

\- Una cosa es que no haya secretos y otra que… agg, olvídalo, es una discusión inútil después de todo.

El castaño sonrió triunfante – ¿Vas a ir?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A casa de mi abuelita, doh. Te están invitando a cenar. Obviamente te estoy preguntando que si vas a ir a ese cena.

El moreno rodó los ojos – no lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo.

\- ¿Y quién te invita? No dice ningún nombre en esa tarjeta.

\- Sí sé quién es. Al menos, creo saberlo.

\- ¿Y dónde se van a ver? ¿A dónde te va a llevar?

\- No soy adivino Seb.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

El ojimiel llegaba a dejar sus arreglos al hotel cuando uno de los empleados se le acercó – ¡Hola Blaine! Tengo un mensaje para ti.

\- ¡Hola Charles! ¡Oh! ¿Qué mensaje?

\- Luna Azul a las ocho y media.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Así es, sólo eso me pidieron que te diga.

\- Está bien, gracias. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

\- Tú igual – cada quien siguió su camino y no fue hasta que terminó todo su trabajo que Blaine se puso a pensar en el mensaje y entendió a lo que se refería. Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt estaba en un restaurante esperando, miraba su reloj y luego observaba a todos lados. Cada vez que alguien entraba al local, miraba esperanzado. Habían pasado quince minutos de la hora fijada, hizo una mueca y empezó a tronar sus dedos.

El camarero se acercó por segunda ocasión a preguntarle si ya estaba listo para ordenar, a lo que contestó que iba a esperar un poco más.

Con un suspiro cansado dio un último vistazo a su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio que Blaine entró y buscaba con la mirada por todas partes hasta que lo encontró.

El ojimiel avanzó hacia la mesa, estaba vestido de una forma exquisita, Kurt reconocía que el hombre de ojos dorados tenía muy buen gusto para la ropa, no sólo en cuanto al estilo que usaba sino también porque usaba prendas que enmarcaban perfectamente su figura.

Con cada paso que Blaine daba, Kurt sentía que se quedaba sin aliento. Se preguntaba cómo alguien como el moreno lo tenía tan cautivado. No dejaba de cuestionarse aquello, porque en toda su vida jamás había ni hubiera salido con alguien que luciera como él, físicamente no era su tipo, pero Anderson lo tenía completamente hipnotizado.

El ojimiel se acercó a él y sonrió – ¡Hola! – y eso fue suficiente para que el castaño sintiera que había llegado al cielo y que tenía en frente una visión angelical y totalmente perfecta.

A lo largo de su vida, la única persona que había logrado ese efecto en él, antes de Blaine, era su fallecido esposo, y Kurt estaba seguro que nunca nadie más podría hacerlo sentir así, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado.


	11. Cap 11: La Primera Cita

*** _Breen Ledesma_** ¡Gracias Breen! Me alegra C:

 *** _Olga Moreno_** ¡Gracias a ti por leerme!

 *** _Soledad Rodriguez_** YAY! Me encanta que estés tan feliz. Gracias por el apoyo constante.

 *** _jeny_** ¡Genial! Así es, al fin tendrán su primera cita :)

 *** _Yamii Leguizamon_** ¡Muchas gracias! Mientras mi imaginación siga latente y ustedes lean, seguiré escribiendo.

Sí, por fin tuvieron su primera cita y podrán empezar a conocerse un poco más y mejor.

 *** _Moontsee VR_** Lamentablemente le tocó sufrir una vez más, pero como Seb le dice, Blaine debe dejar de conformarse con cualquiera y esperar por la persona correcta.

No lo podía haber dicho mejor, "solo ellos pueden volver algo tan cotidiano en extraordinario".

Entre ellos dos hay algo especial que tal vez nadie más entendería, desde la forma en la que se conocieron hasta como se están dando las cosas entre ellos.

Sus encuentros son tan inesperados y no siempre los mejores, pero han servido para irlos acercando de algún modo.

La invitación es algo que sólo ellos entienden en su escencia y la cita se dará de una forma un poco caótica, pero les servirá para conocerse más ;)

¡Gracias como siempre! Besos y abrazos

 *** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Blaine es Blaine, a cualquiera le quita el aliento. Sí, finalmente dieron otro paso hacia delante en el camino que les espera.

 *** _Nahir Jaime_** Jajaja, imagínate esa situación. Estar encerrada en el cubículo del baño escuchando a dos discutir y luego no saber como salir de ahí jajaja. El pobre hombre estaba apurado y ya no pudo seguir esperando xD

 *** _lety bl_** Finalmente Blaine tomó la decisión correcta. Tyler no era alguien bueno para él. Las cosas con Kurt irán tomando giros interesantes :)

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Sebastian es amigo fiel e incondicional de Blaine.

¡Exacto! Las cosas van mejorando entre ellos y esa cita ya es un avance C:

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **"** **La Primera Cita"**

* * *

\- ¡Hola! – contestó Kurt con una enorme sonrisa y se puso de pie para acomodarle la silla cuando Blaine se sentara.

\- Oh no, no hagas eso por favor.

\- Bien, lo siento.

\- No hay problema.

\- Pensé que no vendrías.

\- No pensaba venir.

El rostro del ojiazul decayó por un momento, respiró profundamente y se animó a preguntar – ¿Puedo saber por qué no ibas a venir?

\- Tú y yo no tenemos la mejor historia que digamos. Amm, y la forma en que me invitaste…

\- ¿No te gustó? Creí que… era adecuada… porque – empezó a titubear.

\- Iba a decir que la forma en la que me invitaste fue lo que me convenció.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Así que, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta invitación?

\- Conocernos mejor. Creo que nos lo debemos después de tantos tropiezos inesperados y las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros.

\- Bien, puedo hacer eso.

El castaño no sabía cómo tomar esa respuesta exactamente, pero cuando Blaine le sonrió se sintió tranquilo.

El camarero se acercó a preguntar por su orden y el castaño respondió enseguida – queremos los aperitivos de la primera sección, luego tomaremos la crema de zanahoria, la ensalada roja y el plato de la casa.

Blaine se lo quedó mirando entre sorprendido y algo molesto porque no esperó a que él dijera lo que quería comer sino que había ordenado por los dos. Estaba dispuesto a reclamarle cuando el ojiazul dijo feliz que le encantaba ese lugar, entonces supuso que él ya conocía el restaurante y tal vez esos eran de sus mejores platos, así que decidió morderse la lengua y aceptar lo que le sirvieran.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Ambos hombres miraban a todas partes como tratando de encontrar algo de qué hablar. Entonces el ojimiel dio el primer paso – Nunca he salido con alguien que tenga sus propios posters.

\- ¡Oh! Eso. Bueno, son por la promoción del libro y el taller.

\- ¿Tienes un libro?

\- De hecho, son dos. ¿No has escuchado de ellos?

\- ¡Oh! No, no he escuchado y no los he leído porque definitivamente no leo nada que no llame mi atención. ¿Supongo que eres algo así como famoso?

\- No diría famoso, realmente no sé cómo definirlo.

\- Entiendo, ¿y ponen carteles tuyos en todas partes?

\- Sí, cuando estoy de promoción, pero es algo raro, todavía no me acostumbro, aunque son mi mejor compañía. Ya sabes, son como amigos fieles, viajan conmigo siempre – trató de bromear pero al moreno no le causó gracia.

Luego de eso intentó contarle un par de chistes pero sólo consiguió que el ojimiel lo mirase con una ceja levantada y un – creo que mejor comemos.

Kurt odiaba sentirse tan torpe, estaba nervioso y las cosas no llevaban el rumbo que quería. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos lo estaba pasando bien y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo.

Por momentos sostenían pequeñas charlas en donde conocían un poco más sobre el otro, pero nuevamente el silencio se apoderaba de ellos, volviendo la situación un poco tensa.

Blaine observaba al ojiazul comer fascinado, evidentemente le gustaban esos platillos que había ordenado, pero él comía poco complacido, la comida no estaba mal, pero definitivamente no era de su total agrado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

\- Ya lo estás haciendo Kurt.

\- Amm, sí, claro. Mmm… hace un tiempo dijiste que tenías novio… umm… él…

\- Ya terminé con esa relación.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué?

\- No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón – se rascó la nuca nervioso – es sólo que no puedo imaginarme que alguien te deje.

\- Yo lo dejé – contestó indignado.

\- Sí, por supuesto. A lo que me refiero es a que no me explico cómo alguien puede ser tan ciego e idiota para dejarte ir. Fuera del carácter que tienes, creo que eres una persona maravillosa, como te mencioné alguna vez, por tus ojos sé que eres dulce y romántico, estoy seguro que tienes muchas cualidades, y si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de tu ex, hubiera hecho todo por retenerte y hacerte feliz.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al ojimiel haciéndolo bajar la guardia con la que había estado desde que llegó.

\- Ah… Mmm… Gracias. Eso fue lindo. Pero es obvio que no todos piensan igual.

\- Insisto, el sujeto es un cretino.

El moreno sonrió sinceramente – lo es. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

\- No, pero eso intento – los dos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos hasta que Blaine apartó la mirada y Kurt trató de que no volviera otro silencio – Amm… ¿Así que Quidnunc? ¿Pochemuchka? ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras?

\- No se suponía que las encontraras, pero en fin. Son palabras que llaman mi atención, puede ser cuando estoy leyendo algo, cuando veo la televisión o escucho la radio, simplemente palabras que no son comunes.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y por qué las escribes en lugares inusuales?

\- Porque son palabras inusuales – respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡Oh! – respondió el ojiazul sin saber que más decir.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en total silencio. Al terminar, el castaño pagó enseguida y ambos salieron apresurados del restaurante.

\- ¡Gracias por la invitación!

\- Fue un placer. ¡Gracias a ti por aceptar!

\- Bien, tengo que irme.

\- Claro Blaine, que tengas una buena noche.

\- Tú igual – le extendió la mano y luego del apretón, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

El ojiazul se pateaba internamente por todo, nada había resultado como él quería y estaba seguro que después de eso no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad con el moreno.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, respiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, luego salió corriendo para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! – Lo vio cruzar la calle - ¡Blaine, espera! – el ojimiel se detuvo y giró para ver quién lo llamaba. Al ver al castaño rodó los ojos.

Kurt cruzó la calle y se paró frente a él – Sé que fue un desastre, pero no había estado en una cita desde hace mucho. Son tres años desde la última vez que salí con alguien.

Esa declaración realmente sorprendió al ojimiel – ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, estuve casado y… luego de eso… amm… verás… no he tenido una cita en todo este tiempo y no me considero alguien extraordinario, pero sí soy alegre y creo que una buena compañía. Sin embargo, en la cena fui un desastre y es que estoy algo oxidado, ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? Eso explica mucho.

\- No lo sé, creo que estaba tratando de rescatar lo que quedaba de mi dignidad.

\- ¿Y por qué no has salido con nadie después de tu divorcio?

El castaño no supo cómo explicarle el error, pero tampoco sentía que era el momento, así que se limitó a responder pero omitiendo ese detalle – No había estado interesado en nadie antes… eres… eres el primero.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron en sorpresa – ¡Wow! Me siento realmente halagado por eso. ¿Así que soy tu primera cita en tres años?

\- Así es. Y creo que no fue muy buena, ¿cierto?

\- Honestamente Kurt, fue muy mala, la peor cita en la que he estado y créeme que he tenido citas terribles, – el castaño bajó la cabeza apenado, clavando la mirada en sus zapatos – pero ahora entiendo todo y como dije antes, me siento halagado y agradezco las atenciones que trataste de tener conmigo.

El ojiazul levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente al hombre frente a él – sólo la próxima vez no te esfuerces tanto, se tu mismo y no ordenes comida si no sabes los gustos de la otra persona.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! No te gustó, ¿cierto? Me di cuenta de que comías sin ganas. No sé dónde esconderme ahora.

\- No estuvo mal, sólo no era el estilo de cosas que suelo comer, es todo. Y no tienes que esconderte – le sonrió genuinamente.

\- Bien, anotado. Ser yo mismo y no ordenar comida.

\- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil – ambos sonrieron.

\- Siento haber estado nervioso.

\- Lo entiendo completamente, después de tres años es normal. Tengo que irme realmente, debo recoger unas flores y trabajar.

\- Es de noche.

\- Sí, pero así es mi trabajo. Hay ocasiones en las que estoy ocupado en las noches porque temprano en la mañana debo entregar arreglos.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo – dijo con algo de pena porque quería seguir platicando con el moreno.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que si quieres venir conmigo. Como te dije, tengo que recoger unas flores y trabajar con ellas, pero sería agradable algo de compañía.

El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente y clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos dorados, sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba fuertemente en su pecho.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Lo siento, me perdí en tus ojos – se sonrojó por completo al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

El ojimiel le sonrió y se sonrojó un poco – ¿Vienes?

\- Seguro, me encantaría.


	12. Cap 12: Conociéndose Más

*** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Me alegra que te tenga enganchada esta historia C: Aquí tienes la actualización.

 *** _jeny_** Su cita fue incómoda, pero las cosas están surgiendo. Kurt es dulce. No, no hay klisses por un largo tiempo.

 *** _Breen Ledesma_** Kurt es un amor y Blaine lo tiene todo nervioso *-*

 *** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Lo son, son hermosos :3

 *** _monaibarra99_** Jajajaja, es que a dónde más va a ir. Seb es un ocurrido jajaja. Bueno, es un romantico también.

Kurt ha podido ver más allá a pesar de los muros que Blaine ha puesto.

Los dos son dulces y van sediendo poco a poco ante los encantos del otro.

 *** _Knuth Archambault_** Ouch! Eso es un golpe al corazón. Siempre he escrito cosas motivacionales, hasta tengo mi blog. Lo de las historias, lo empecé recién el año pasado. De hecho, uno de mis sueños más grandes es ser motivadora profesional.

Ambas cosas son parte de mí, aunque yo no escribo para sentirme bien sino para ayudar a otros y me siento muy afortunada y bendecida de todas las vidas que he tocado y a las personas que he ayudado.

Pero bueno, respeto tu sincera opinión. En el caso de Kurt, él buscó una forma de salir adelante de su dolor y de paso ayudar a otros en su misma situación, así que lo que hace es muy inspirador y me alegra que te cautivara.

Blaine es siempre tan Blaine *-*

Me hace feliz que te encante esta historia. A ti por leer, yo disfruto mucho escribiéndola y poniéndole un poco de mi parte cómica, otro poco de mi parte motivadora y claro, la parte romántica. Un gran abrazo.

 *** _lety bl_** Jajajaja, ay es que Kurt, pobre, no sabía cómo actuar, además de que Blaine lo pone nervioso.

 *** _Moontsee VR_** Jajajaja, realmente la peor cita de la vida, pero al final Kurt fue sincero y Blaine lo entendió, lo que los llevó al siguiente paso =)

Definitivamente ellos no tienen una historia común ni las cosas que viven son comunes, todo se va dando de una forma tan diferente y única.

Gracias! Eso es un halago! Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo.

Besos y abrazos.

 *** _ValerieColfer_** La historia sigue surgiendo de una forma inesperada y cautivadora.

 *** _Nahir Jaime_** Jajajaja, pobre hombre no se le ocurrió o estaba muy apurado xD

Sí, si veo los Simpsons, pero no me acuerdo de eso, pero me lo imagino jajaja. Es que Homero es Homero =D

Muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio y valoro todo el apoyo que me has dado desde el comienzo.

Entiendo, es normal. A veces el tiempo nos falta, pero sé que estás pendiente y te lo agradezco, así como cuando puedes darte una escapadita para comentar.

Aquí tienes la nueva actualización. Disfrútala!

Como dije en algun lado, por mas que no comente (me disculpo), y eso, yo siempre te leo al minuto que actualizas, solo que no tengo tiempo suficiente... Un beso

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_** Sí, Kurt es lindo así tímido.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **"** **Conociéndose Más"**

* * *

.

Luego de retirar las flores se dirigieron al local del ojimiel, en el camino iban platicando de diferentes cosas y el ambiente entre ellos era bastante relajado.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Aquí trabajas? ¡Es un hermoso lugar!

\- Gracias Kurt, y no sólo trabajo, la florería es mía.

\- ¿De verdad? He de decir que tienes un gusto exquisito. Me encanta la forma en que tienes todo decorado y como las flores le dan vida y un encanto particular al local. Supongo que no ha de ser fácil mantenerlo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Exacto, no es fácil, pero cuando amas lo que haces, realmente no estás trabajando porque gozas cada cosa. Amo las flores, lo que representan, su belleza, sus diferentes significados.

Realmente disfruto todo el proceso previo también, ya sabes, sembrar, cuidar y demás.

\- Y eso confirma lo que he venido diciendo, eres una persona dulce y noble con un gran corazón. Tus ojos no mienten.

Blaine respiró despacio y le sonrió, luego bajó la mirada por unos segundos y cuando volvió a mirar al castaño, sintió algo que no supo cómo describir, pero que le gustó.

Kurt observaba detenidamente como el moreno preparaba la tierra con cuidado y dedicación antes de ponerla dentro de una maceta – ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?

\- La tierra necesita ser preparada, hay que regular el ph, abonarla, ponerle vitaminas. Todo es necesario para que se mantenga y las flores vivan por más tiempo.

\- Wow, realmente te preocupas por lo que haces. Me refiero a que para ti no es sólo hacer los arreglos y venderlos.

\- ¡Claro que no! Eso sería como tener una tienda en donde vendes un producto, para mí es mucho más que eso.

\- Me doy cuenta y eso habla de la clase de persona que eres – lo miró embelesado.

\- Trataré de no demorarme, no quiero que te vayas a aburrir.

\- No me aburro, de hecho estoy fascinado con lo que haces y con lo hermosa que es tu florería, así que lo estoy disfrutando. No te apures y sigue haciendo lo tuyo.

El ojimiel sonrió y le dio una mirada cálida sin que Kurt lo notara porque estaba de espalda observando unos arreglos. – Ahora ya sabes a lo que me dedico, o como dices, lo que es lo mío. ¿Y qué es lo tuyo?

\- Cuando leas mis libros lo sabrás.

Blaine rió – vaya, eres esquivo.

\- Más bien enigmático, o misterioso. También me conformo con reservado.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con tu florería?

\- Hace un par de años. Es algo que siempre quise, pero por diferentes circunstancias no había podido hacerlo. Sin embargo… como dicen, nunca es tarde para perseguir tus sueños.

\- Me da mucho gusto por ti. Hay personas que pasan toda su vida queriendo algo y jamás lo hacen, en la mayoría de los casos por temor. Tienen miedo al fracaso, al qué dirán, a no ser capaces de manejar las situaciones que conlleven luchar por sus sueños y así un sin número de excusas, porque eso son, excusas.

Cuando deseamos algo, pero realmente lo queremos, siempre encontraremos la forma. No importa el tiempo que nos tome, lo difícil que sea, los contratiempos, tropiezos y demás.

Pero cuando no, sólo nos excusamos. Cualquier cosa es válida y encontraremos más pretextos de los que podamos imaginar.

\- Eso es muy cierto – respondió pensativo – Me gusta tu forma de ver la vida.

\- Sólo digo lo que es, lo que pasa es que hay personas que se cierran a las ideas, se ponen una venda para no ver la realidad de las cosas.

Blaine siguió trabajando mientras Kurt daba vueltas por todo el lugar. De pronto algo le llamó la atención. Se acercó a una repisa donde reposaban miles de tarjetas en blanco con diferentes diseños y colores. Sabía que son las que acompañan un arreglo siempre, pero junto a estas había un cofre de madera, el cual estaba abierto y contenía tarjetas escritas.

Se acercó y lo tomó, empezando a revisar lo que decía cada una.

\- ¿Qué son estas? Sé que son tarjetas, pero ¿de qué son?

\- Oye, deja eso ahí Kurt. Es mala educación leer cosas ajenas.

\- _"Para el amor de mi vida. Gracias por 30 años juntos"_. ¡Wow, eso es hermoso!

\- Bueno sí, lo es. ¿Te imaginas 30 años juntos? Algún día espero tener algo así.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? Hay más de 100 tarjetas.

\- Las copio. Hay clientes que adjuntan tarjetas con sus flores y cuando un mensaje me gusta, me impacta de alguna forma o me siento identificado, hago una copia y la guardo.

\- ¿Y eso no es invadir la privacidad de alguien?

\- No, porque los clientes dictan sus mensajes y los anotamos, sólo que algunos son tan significativos que realmente siento que tengo que guardarlos.

\- ¿Puedo ver otra? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza – Bien, esta dice – pero en lugar de leerla él, se la dio al ojimiel, quien lo miró sorprendido: _"Julie, no nos conocemos tanto, pero te he observado con amor todos estos años. Felicidades y ten una boda maravillosa. Con amor, tu padre"_.

\- ¿En qué te identificas con ese mensaje?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Dijiste que hacías copia de los mensajes que te gustaban porque te identificabas o te impactaban. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de ese mensaje?

\- ¿A penas nos estamos conociendo y ya quieres saber cosas personales?

\- No quiero entrometerme, pero a veces es bueno hablar con alguien – los dos se miraron a los ojos.

\- No he visto a mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo. Son años de hecho. Cuando les dije que era gay, ambos enfurecieron, me dijeron muchas cosas duras, entre esas que para ellos yo había muerto y comenzaron a actuar de esa forma y luego sólo me ignoraron. Literalmente me ignoraban en todo momento, es como si realmente hubiera dejado de existir.

Un día decidieron mudarse y me dejaron en la casa donde solíamos vivir. Fue como si me estuvieran haciendo un favor al permitirme quedarme ahí mientras ellos se iban – bajó la cabeza – tenía 16 años en ese momento y esa fue la última vez que los vi.

Cumplí los 17 a la siguiente semana y pensé que tal vez… – hizo una mueca de dolor – A veces me gusta pensar que aunque yo no los vea ni sepa nada de ellos, están de algún modo pendientes de mí.

\- Lamento mucho eso Blaine, tus padres no debieron… Eres un ser humano maravilloso, vales mucho y cualquiera se sentiría más que feliz y orgulloso de tenerte en su vida. Tal vez ellos quieren acercase pero no saben cómo hacerlo por…

\- Ya pasó Kurt, gracias, pero ya es pasado. Tengo 26 años, si hubieran querido acercarse a mí ya lo habrían hecho, han tenido demasiado tiempo para eso. Es sólo una absurda fantasía que tengo.

Y mejor hablamos de otra cosa porque no quiero…

\- Sí, entiendo. ¿Puedo leer una?

\- Claro.

\- " _Querida, feliz aniversario. Lamento haber quemado la alfombra"_. Bien, es una forma muy original de disculparse.

\- Me pareció dulce, por eso la copié.

\- Tú eres dulce – sus dedos se posaron sobre la mano del ojimiel y los dos se sonrieron.


	13. Cap 13: Miedos

_*****_ _ **jeny**_ Me alegra que te guste la historia. Los dos son muy dulces.

 _ *****_ _ **Soledad Rodriguez**_ Me alegra que lo estén disfrutando tanto.

 _ *****_ _ **Breen Ledesma**_ Poco a poco se van a ir dando las cosas entre ellos, pero han progresado bastante ;)

 _ *****_ _ **Krishna Arantxa Iturra Villagran**_ Aww de verdad muchas gracias, sabes que amo escribir, es mi pasión absoluta. Me alegra que disfrutes esta historia.

 _ *****_ _ **Yamii Leguizamon**_ Me hace feliz que te enganches con las historias *-*

 _ *****_ _ **AdrianaBotero2**_ Sí, van acercándose y sintiéndose en más confianza =)

 _ *****_ _ **ValerieColfer**_ Los dos son personas dulces y llegaron a la vida del otro en el momento preciso.

Lamentablemente los papás de Blaine no lo comprendieron y decidieron darle la espalda =(

Exacto, Kurt tiene suficiente amor para darle *-*

 _ *****_ _ **Moontsee VR**_ Son muy tiernos, a pesar de ser adultos actúan a veces como si fueran adolescentes que descubren el amor por primera vez.

Así es, las cosas entre ellos se dieron de una forma inusual y ha ido desarrollándose poco a poco y falta mucho todavía que va a pasar entre esta dulce parejita.

Blaine a pesar de que era tan cerrado y tenía sus barreras alrededor todo el tiempo, es quien dio el primer paso abriendo su corazón, porque de algún modo sintió que podía confiar en Kurt

Más feliz no puedo estar de que te gusten tanto *^-^* Besos y abrazos.

 _ *****_ _ **Areli Montes de Oca**_ YAY! TAMBIÉN TE AMO MUCHO MI CHICA SÚPER PODEROSA!

Sabes lo mucho que me alegra poder hacer eso y transportarte con cada historia.

 _ *****_ _ **monaibarra99**_ Poco a poco van entrando en confianza con el otro, sobre todo Blaine que es quien estuvo manteniéndose al margen todo el tiempo.

Así es, cuando haces las cosas que te apasionan, jamás será trabajo porque no te pesan, no te agobian, y las disfrutas al máximo =)

Exacto! Las cosas se están dando finalmente y todo lo que vendrá te va a encantar *-*

Jijiji, ojos de borrego a medio morir. Sí, se dan unas miradas que derriten :3

Lamentablemente los papás de Blaine se comportaron de esa forma con él y no supieron entender que su hijo es una persona como cualquier otra y que el corazón no decide a quien amar.

Jajajajaja, pero al menos se disculpó por lo de la alfombra jajajajajaja xD

Ese par son unos bomboncitos dulces *^-^*

 _ *****_ _ **Knuth Archambault**_ Oh no! Tranquila! No digas eso! Eres una persona demasiado maravillosa para que digas que te odias por tu comentario, todos tenemos derecho a expresar lo que sentimos y pensamos. Aprecio muchísimo tu aclaración, aunque no era necesaria, sé que no lo hiciste con ninguna mala intención y tú también lo sabes, y sin embargo te disculpas y eso habla de lo hermosa persona que eres. Pero insisto, no era necesario que te disculparas.

Te entiendo perfectamente. Amo leer, soy come libros, nerd, ratón de biblioteca jejeje y conozco toda clase de libros y escritores. Uuu... Nick es una de mis más grandes inspiraciones, tengo sus libros y los amo, lo amo a él y todo lo que está haciendo por tantas personas.

Así es, a veces usas tus propias experiencias para ayudar a otros, otras veces es sólo todo lo que está en ti, lo que has aprendido de la vida, de las personas que te rodean y sabes que quieres estar para quien lo necesite y te dedicas a ello.

No, no tenía idea de eso, me estoy enterando en este momento y supongo que es una situación muy difícil y seguramente has pasado por muchas cosas, pero sigues aquí, firme y eso habla de lo fuerte que eres. Me da gusto que tu mamá se esté recuperando, el mayor y más difícil paso es aceptar que se tiene un problema, ella lo dio. El segundo paso, también difícil es buscar ayuda, también lo dio. Y aunque hayan altibajos, porque así es la vida, tu mamá está saliendo adelante y no tengo dudas de que tu has de ser parte de ese apoyo que necesita, juntas van a seguir avanzando y subiendo el sendero. Recuerda que el camino siempre es cuesta arriba.

Tengo muchas personas a las que he ayudado hasta ahora y sé lo que quiero de la vida, sé lo mucho que deseo ayudar a otros y lo seguiré haciendo.

Gracias por tus bonitas palabras y buenos deseos. Un abrazo gigante con todo mi cariño.

P.D.

Gracias por amar mis historias =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **"** **Miedos"**

* * *

.

Otro día en el taller era compartido por Kurt y un grupo cada vez más grande de personas. Todos estaban formando un círculo.

\- Esta es la vela de la verdad – dijo el ojiazul sosteniendo una gran vela blanca – cuando llegue a las manos de cualquiera de ustedes, deberán abrir su corazón y decir aquello que han estado callando y que de alguna manera los atormente, moleste o haga sentir incómodos.

Sacar eso que ocultamos, nos libera – continuó y encendió la mecha de la vela para luego pasarla a la persona que estaba a su lado.

Cada vez que alguien la recibía contaba algo, para algunos era más fácil y para otros no tanto, pero todos participaban.

Ésta llegó hasta donde estaba Walter, quien pensó que por pararse en el fondo y casi escondido, no la recibiría – pensé que la vela era para quienes estaban al frente.

\- Claro que no – respondió el castaño – todos aquí son igual de importantes, cada uno de ustedes tiene su propia historia, su propio dolor. Hay circunstancias más adversas que otras, pero cada una de ellas cuenta.

Somos un grupo y las experiencias de todos son igual de valiosas para cada uno de los que lo conformamos. Así que adelante Walter, por favor, compártenos tu historia.

\- No creo poder.

\- ¿Qué es lo que llevas guardado respecto a la muerte de tu hijo y no le has dicho a nadie? Tienes que sacarlo, guardarlo sólo te hace más daño.

El hombre suspiró y con la voz temblorosa empezó a hablar – antes era constructor, uno muy reconocido de hecho y a mi hijo le apasionaba tanto lo que yo hacía que él quería ser constructor también y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi mano derecha.

Tenía 12 años y una magia sorprendente en sus manos, sabía que algún día se convertiría en alguien mucho más grande que yo y siempre se lo decía. Él era mi orgullo.

Un día nos detuvimos en mi obra porque necesitaba revisar algunos de los planos, me bajé de la camioneta, sólo unos minutos me tomaría ir a verlos y regresar, así que le dije que me esperara ahí.

Debí saber que no se quedaría en la camioneta, su curiosidad y pasión por todo lo que tenía que ver con las construcciones era tal que… debí suponerlo… yo sólo debí saber que se iba a bajar y empezar a revisar todo.

Se cayó de uno de los andamios y se partió la columna en dos. No demoré ni cinco minutos en ir y volver, y cuando lo hice mi hijo estaba ahí tirado en el suelo, agonizando, sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que muriera.

Después de eso no volví a ser el mismo, dejé de trabajar, mi negocio quebró, no puedo ni siquiera entrar a una ferretería. Mi esposa me abandonó y ahora trabajo limpiando edificios en las noches.

Eso es todo – se acercó a Kurt y le entregó la vela.

\- ¡Gracias por compartirlo!

El ojiazul se quedó tan impactado con la historia que luego de agradecerle, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y caminó hacia un costado del salón. Los presentes estaban igualmente afectados pero a la expectativa de lo que él fuese a decir o hacer.

Le tomó casi un minuto aclarar sus ideas. Cosas como esta lo sacaban de base, por lo general la mayoría de las personas que asisten a sus talleres han perdido a alguien por alguna enfermedad, son muy pocos los casos diferentes y el de Walter en particular lo conmocionó.

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, luego se dio la vuelta y miró a todas las personas expectantes – bien, lo que Walter nos compartió es una experiencia muy fuerte pero que nos deja una lección importante que aprender: el miedo.

¿Cuántos de ustedes sienten o han sentido miedo de algo? Levanten la mano. ¿Cuántos han dejado de volar? ¿Cuántos dejaron de tomar el subterráneo? ¿Cuántos ya no caminan en las noches? ¿Cuántos dejaron de usar elevadores? ¿Cuántos ya no practican un deporte extremo? ¿Cuántos de ustedes por miedo han dejado de hacer algo que antes les gustaba o disfrutaban? – no había una sola persona que no tuviese la mano levantada, incluyendo a Kurt.

El miedo nos paraliza, nos hace creer que no somos capaces de realizar lo que deseamos, el miedo nos lleva a pensar de forma negativa, pero ¿saben algo? El miedo sólo es un estado mental – todos murmuraban – ¿No me creen? Se los voy a demostrar.

Llamó a Mike y en quince minutos llegó junto con otras personas llevando un recipiente rectangular de cinco metros de largo que fue colocado en el centro del salón. Éste contenía carbón, el cual fue encendido. Brasas salían a los costados y el carbón comenzaba a arder, desprendiendo humo.

Todos miraban tratando de entender lo que el castaño pensaba hacer. Unos atemorizados, algunos intrigados y otros fascinados.

\- Ahora quítense los zapatos y las medias. Van a quedarse descalzos y a caminar de punta a punta.

Los presentes lo miraron, varios murmuraron, algunos sólo negaron con la cabeza.

\- Recuerden, el miedo está en su mente y sólo puede dominarlos tanto como ustedes lo permitan. Pero el miedo desaparece cuando entienden que fueron ustedes quienes lo crearon.

Los miedos roban sueños, no nos dejan avanzar, son paredes que levantamos a nuestro alrededor, sin embargo está en nuestras menos vencerlos, depende sólo de nosotros derribar esas paredes y seguir adelante.

Esto – señaló al carbón ardiendo – es un ejemplo metafórico de los miedos que tenemos. Si vemos las llamas que salen por los costados, la forma en que el carbón se está consumiendo entre las brasas, todo este humo, lo primero que nuestra mente nos dirá será no lo hagas, no te acerques, te vas a quemar, es peligroso. Pero si yo le digo a mi mente que puedo hacerlo, que puedo cruzar sin quemarme porque hay una forma de hacerlo y, en este caso, la forma es caminar rápido y sin detenerse, entonces el temor empieza a ceder, lo cual es el primer paso.

Luego viene el más difícil, vencer ese temor y la única manera de hacerlo es cruzar para demostrarle a mi mente que sólo tenía un miedo infundado.

Kurt avanzó y se paró de un lado del gran recipiente ante la vista atónita de todos y puso un pie en el carbón ardiente, luego recorrió todo el camino mientras hablaba – porque si yo creo que no va a pasar nada y voy a estar bien, así será – llegó al otro lado y todos vitorearon emocionados.

Ahora es su turno, este carbón representa sus miedos, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes y hoy van a atreverse a vencerlos.

Cada uno de los presentes iba cruzando mientras los demás vitoreaban y celebraban cuando llegaban al otro extremo.

Blaine iba con su carrito llevando varios arreglos cuando pasó por el salón donde se realizaba el taller y la algarabía llamó su atención, así que decidió asomarse y vio lo que sucedía.

La forma en la que Kurt motivaba a los demás era simplemente impresionante y se sintió fascinado, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

El turno de Walter llegó y todos coreaban su nombre, el hombre se acercó y estuvo a punto de entrar, pero no pudo, se rascó la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca y se alejó – no voy a hacerlo.

\- Vamos Walter, tú puedes – dijo el ojiazul amablemente.

\- No lo haré, esto me parece absurdo.

Todos empezaron a guardar silencio ante lo que estaba sucediendo y observaban a los dos hombres.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que es absurdo?

\- Porque caminar sobre carbón ardiendo no va a cambiar las cosas.

\- Es un paso a que las cosas cambien para ti Walter, un paso simbólico para enfrentar tus temores.

\- Eso no revivirá a mi hijo.

\- No, no lo hará. Nada lo hará, pero no estás aquí para eso sino para aprender a superarlo. Estoy seguro que tu hijo no querría verte así. Ven – entró y piso el carbón, pero no avanzó sino que se quedó de pie, asentando todo su peso.

\- Nunca voy a poder superarlo.

\- Sí puedes Walter, depende de ti. Puedes hacerlo, ven aquí conmigo.

Todos murmuraban al ver todo el humo que salía debajo de los pies del castaño y como apretaba los puños por el dolor que le producía. Walter se dio cuenta y luego lo miró a los ojos, sabía que Kurt se estaba quemando y sin embargo permanecía ahí de pie, fuerte para él y un sin número de emociones lo embargaron.

Blaine observaba estupefacto la escena. No podía creer que el ojiazul estuviera dispuesto a tanto para ayudar a alguien. En ese momento entendió que aquel hombre que estaba parado firme sobre el carbón en llamas tratando de animar a alguien a mejorar su vida, era un hombre extraordinario, alguien con un alma noble y a quien definitivamente querría formando parte de su vida.

\- Walter, ven. No tengas miedo – el hombre lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se dio la vuelta, avanzando hacia la salida y el castaño se bajó apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Los demás empezaron a murmurar – Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Walter volverá, todos vamos a nuestro propio ritmo. Él dará el paso cuando se sienta preparado y cuando eso suceda, estaremos listos para apoyarlo.

El ojimiel no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando y cada segundo transcurrido admiraba más al ojiazul. Salió del salón y a la entrada estaba un estante con los libros del castaño, tomó uno y lo observó por varios segundos, luego lo puso en su carrito, avanzó hasta donde estaba la persona encargada y lo compró.

Quería saber más de la historia de este gran ser humano de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos profundos, deseaba empaparse del trabajo que hacía y lo que lo motivaba, realmente quería conocerlo y sabía que leer su libro era el comienzo.


	14. Cap 14: Así Soy

**_* jeny_** Así es! Al fin Blaine se decidió en comprar el libro.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Yay! Me emociona que te atrape =)

 ** _* Breen Ledesma_** Siii! Compró su libro y lo irá conociendo más C:

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Gracias! Aquí tienes la nueva actualización ;)

 ** _* Emily Tobar Patiño_** Gracias amiga! :3 Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

 ** _* monaibarra99_** Una técnica que se usa mucho para enfrentar los temores y demostrarnos que somos capaces.

El cuerpo debe dominar a la mente y no al revés...

Mente positiva amiga, todo se puedo cuando se cree ;)

Siii! Ahora con el libro en su poder, podrá descubrir quién es Kurt

Nos quedaremos con la duda de cómo quemó la alfombra porque no se animó a explicarlo jajajaja

Jajajajaja es mutuo, siempre lo paso genial cuando converso contigo o comentamos algo *^-^*

 ** _* Moontsee VR_** Kurt está totalmente comprometido con lo que hace y está dispuesto a mucho por otros, sin esperar nada a cambio.

La historia de Walter es dura definitivamente y Kurt está empeñado en ayudarlo a superar su pérdida.

Blaine finalmente decidió saber más del hombre de los ojos azules y ya tiene su primer libro, lo cual lo ayudará a entender muchas cosas.

Que tengas un lindo día! Besos y abrazos.

 ** _* ValerieColfer_** Es un ejercicio de confianza, para vencer los miedos.

 ** _* Guest_** Así es, finalmente Blaine empieza a ceder ante los encantos de Kurt. Los dos son divinos. No hay problema, gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **"** **Así Soy"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba sentado en un sillón con las piernas elevadas en la pequeña mesa central que decoraba su habitación del hotel, tenía la planta de los pies quemada, con grandes ampollas y varias laceraciones.

\- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso! – reclamó Mike – Hermano, ¿cuántas capas de piel crees que tienes? Entiendo lo mucho que quieres ayudar a las personas y cómo te preocupas por su bienestar genuinamente, pero no puedes hacer las cosas por ninguno de ellos.

Cada quien toma sus propias decisiones, no puedes ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado.

\- Walter necesita mucha ayuda.

\- Lo entiendo, pero sí él no está dispuesto a recibir esa ayuda, no hay nada que puedas hacer Kurt. Causarte lesiones no va a cambiar las cosas, mientras él no quiera avanzar, no lo va a hacer aunque te pares de cabeza… o en este caso sobre carbón ardiendo.

\- Tengo que encontrar el modo de llegar a él, de ayudarlo a dar el siguiente paso.

\- Ya no te tortures con eso. Tú mismo lo dijiste, cada quien avanza a su propio ritmo.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento y Mike fue a abrir, regresando con una bolsa plástica – aquí están las cosas que encargué – sacó un frasco metálico y lo comenzó a agitar.

\- ¿Eso qué es?

\- Desodorante para pies, te sudan horrores.

El castaño lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y su amigo soltó una carcajada – es el antiséptico, pero en spray, así es más fácil aplicarlo. Es especial para las quemaduras de la piel.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que esas cosas existían.

\- Yo tampoco, pero eso fue lo que recomendó el médico.

\- ¿No hay algo ahí para el dolor?

\- Mmm, ya voy a revisar. Aquí está la receta con la prescripción. Ahora quédate quieto que te voy a poner esta cosa – volvió a agitar el frasco – va a arder bastante, así que anda preparándote mentalmente.

Kurt resopló y cerró los ojos – rayos – musitó.

\- ¿Listo?

\- No.

\- Esto es lo que te va a ayudar y un ungüento.

\- Está bien. No me arrepiento.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Porque en la tarde tenemos la junta con los posibles promotores.

\- ¿Es hoy?

\- Así es, y no podemos ni cancelarla ni posponerla. ¿Listo? – el ojiazul cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza – Te voy a rociar los pies. A la cuenta de tres… uno…

\- AGGG – gritó desesperado cuando sintió el líquido en sus heridas – MIERDA, MIERDA… Dijiste a la cuenta de tres.

\- Así es mejor, porque no lo esperas – volvió a rociarlo.

\- AGG… Estás despedido… Ya no eres mi amigo… Págame el dinero que te presté.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

La hora de la junta llegó y el castaño estaba casi listo, pero no se había calzado todavía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mike, no puedo. Mis pies no resisten… ya sabes, el calor de la tela, los zapatos.

\- Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… No podemos cancelar, son posibles inversionistas y han venido desde otro estado exclusivamente para reunirse con nosotros. Hoy es el único día que nos van a recibir porque se van en la noche.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no se me ocurre alguna forma de poder presentarme.

\- A mí sí, pero vas a tener que sacrificar un poco tu imagen…

Kurt Hummel, el famoso escritor llegó a la reunión, su cabello perfectamente peinado, afeitado, luciendo un rostro impecable, vestía un traje fino de color oscuro con una camisa azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos, y finalmente unas sandalias negras de casa, lo cual provocó la mirada de todos los presentes.

Mike empezó a hablar acerca de lo que les competía para atraer su atención y en pocos minutos estaban todos reunidos en una gran y elegante sala de juntas.

Una pantalla gigante mostraba gráficas y fotografías referentes a lo que exponían los posibles inversionistas mientras que el castaño disimuladamente se sacaba las sandalias y movía los pies de un lado a otro para que se le aliviaran.

\- Sr. Hummel – dijo una mujer rubia de alrededor de 30 años, que portaba un traje muy elegante y sobrio – en el momento que usted firme con nuestra compañía, dejará de ser un escritor independiente, lo que significa que su imagen, la de sus libros y todo lo que haga en el futuro, la manejaremos nosotros.

Sabemos que es alguien reconocido no sólo en el país sino también internacionalmente, sin embargo nos encargaremos de hacer crecer su fama al doble en el transcurso de un año. ¿Cómo lo lograremos?, seguramente es la pregunta que se formula en este momento y la respuesta es Marketing y Publicidad. Invadiremos todos los mercados y los medios, así no sólo las personas amantes de la lectura sabrán de sus libros, sino todo aquel que tenga acceso a un dispositivo electrónico, un televisor, una radio, periódicos, revistas, etc.

Un hombre con un traje café oscuro y grandes lentes plateados se puso de pie y continuó con la explicación de su plan estratégico – Empezaremos con su propio programa para la televisión: "El Show de Kurt Hummel", el cual será emitido en todo el país en el primer trimestre del año y para el tercero lo lanzaremos a nivel internacional.

Esto irá seguido por una línea completa de DVDs y blu-rays. También tendrá una línea de audios que podrán ser adquiridos en CDs o de forma digital.

Luego de esto lanzaremos toda clase de productos al mercado, incluyendo un sistema de nutrición completo, ya que nuestros estudios han arrojado resultados revelando que las personas que sufren de la pérdida de un ser humano presentan trastornos alimenticios.

Kurt escuchaba y observaba todo sin poder dar crédito a algo tan inaudito y poco ético. Él no escribía para volverse rico y famoso, mucho menos para convertirse en la imagen de productos inútiles de los cuales está saturado el mercado. Nada de lo que ofrecían y proponían le interesaba.

Él quería llegar a más personas, sí, pero con el fin de poder ayudarlas a sanar y reconstruir sus vidas, no para venderles algo y quitarles su dinero, porque así era como él lo veía, quitarles el dinero por algo que no necesitan.

Mike estaba feliz y fascinado pensando en el alcance que lograrían, él quería que su amigo tuviera todo lo que merecía, daba tanto a muchas personas, se preocupaba y esforzaba por los demás desinteresadamente. De hecho, cuando lo convenció de publicar su libro, el ojiazul casi quería regalarlo, pero luego entró en razón cuando le hicieron ver que las ganancias servían para producir más libros y podría ayudar de varias formas y así lo hacía, un gran porcentaje producido por las ventas iba a obras benéficas.

Sin embargo, Chang consideraba que era momento de que su amigo y representado empezase a disfrutar de lo que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo constante se había ganado.

Cada uno de los empresarios siguieron hablando y mostrando todas las ideas que tenían y al finalizar les entregaron a Kurt y a Mike una muestra de cada uno de los posibles productos y el ojiazul frunció el ceño molesto al ver que eran tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía llevarlas en los brazos.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine estaba junto con Sebastian recibiendo las nuevas flores y luego procedieron a acomodarlas en sus lugares respectivos.

\- ¿Por qué una florería?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Siempre me he preguntado por qué elegiste poner una florería. Tienes varios talentos, en la escuela eras la envidia de muchos, todos querían ser como Blaine Anderson y en la universidad ocurrió lo mismo.

Cuando éramos adolescentes te visualizaba en cualquier profesión, convirtiéndote en alguien rico y famoso. Pero jamás, ni en la peor de mis borracheras me imaginé que terminarías siendo el dueño de una florería.

Sé que te gustan mucho las flores, pero ¿por qué elegiste esto entre tantas opciones?

\- ¿Sabes? Es curioso como siendo mejores amigos nunca hemos hablado del tema. Como acabas de decir Seb, me gustan mucho las flores, pero no es sólo eso, amo la floricultura, es algo que siempre me apasionó. Me encanta el olor a tierra húmeda, el ver florecer mis plantas, usar mi imaginación para crear todos esos arreglos que luego entrego.

Me fascina ver el rostro de las personas que las compran, como las eligen con cuidado pensando en alguien especial a quien se las van a regalar. Cuando tenemos entregas a domicilio es igual de maravilloso ver la expresión de sorpresa de quien las recibe.

Así también cuando las llevamos al hotel, las empresas que tenemos como clientes o los eventos y ver como decoran cada lugar, otorgándole vida, la sensación que transmiten – sonrió ampliamente – disfruto todo esto Seb y no hay nada más que desee hacer. Tal vez no soy ni me haré millonario con mi florería, pero no es algo que me interese tampoco. Gano lo suficiente como para tener una vida tranquila, darme mis gustos y no preocuparme por el futuro, no necesito más.

Soy feliz, amo lo que hago y tengo todo lo que quiero. Soy un hombre sencillo que no necesita de mucho para sentirse pleno.

\- Me da tanto gusto verte así Blainey, pero te falta una cosa que siempre has deseado y espero que llegue pronto porque la mereces.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó intrigado.

\- Amor. Una relación estable.

\- He tenido parejas.

\- Sí, un montón de perdedores con los que has pasado un tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos te ha merecido. Sabes que te amo y te adoro como si fueras mi hermano y es por eso que te lo digo, te has involucrado con sujetos que te han gustado, les has gustado, tal vez tuvieron algo de química, en algunos casos hubo cariño, pero eso es todo.

Has tenido relaciones que han durado semanas, otras meses y las dos más largas fueron con el idiota de Carl y con el mal nacido de Tyler. No puedo hablar bien de ningún ex tuyo y eso es triste Blainey.

Desde que recuerdo, nunca has pasado más de un mes sin tener pareja y eso es porque buscas afecto, buscas a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, tus sueños, tus ilusiones y no lo has encontrado porque te involucras con cualquiera que te haga sentir algo.

El moreno tenía la cabeza de lado, con la mirada fija a unas flores que sostenía en la mano y escuchaba en silencio lo que su amigo decía.

\- Blainey quiero que alguien te ame con la intensidad en la que tú amas. Alguien que sea capaz de ver al extraordinario ser humano que eres, a la persona maravillosa, entregada, apasionada, generosa, bondadosa e inteligente que merece ser valorada y respetada en todo momento.

Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero estás buscando en otros el amor y la aceptación que tus padres no te dieron, pero no necesitas eso. Tú eres demasiado valioso y no tienes que buscar la aprobación de nadie.

¿Sabes? Lo que pasa es que hasta ahora has tenido parejas, pero lo que necesitas es tener un parejo.

\- ¿Perdón, qué? – preguntó sin entender, limpiándose las lágrimas que ahora se agolpaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir.

\- Lo que escuchaste Blainey, no es lo mismo "pareja" que "parejo". Pareja es la unión de dos personas en una relación que puede ser de tipo afectivo, sexual, financiera, de trabajo, etc. Es un término muy general de hecho.

Parejo en cambio es alguien igual o semejante a ti y que por lo tanto te complementa. Se deriva de "paris" que significa partes iguales, pero también compartir. Entonces, tu parejo es alguien que se asemeja a ti, tu idóneo para compartir tu ser, tu alma, tu esencia, porque los dos son partes iguales que al juntarse forman un todo. En otros términos, tu alma gemela.

Así que ya no busques el amor de forma equivocada, sólo deja que llegue a ti y tu alma gemela te encontrará cuando sea el momento correcto.


	15. Cap 15: Detalles - Parte 1

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Ando muy inspirada últimamente :3 Sebastian demostrando siempre que a pesar de sus ocurrencias y locuras, es un gran amigo.

Exacto! Ese tipo de trato no es el que debe cerrar Kurt.

 _ *** jeny**_ Sebastian es un excelente amigo. No habrán besos.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Sí, Seb ha sido un gran apoyo para Blaine. Y la oferta que consiguió Mike no es la más adecuada para Kurt definitivamente.

 _ *** ValerieColfer**_ Muchas gracias! Estaba bien inspirada cuando escribí lo que dijo Seb.

Todas queremos un amigo así n.n

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Su alma gemela está más cerca de lo que se imagina *-*

 _ *** brendaledesma33**_ En mis historias Sebastian esa será la única relación que tenga alguna vez con Blaine o Kurt ;)

Exactamente! Blaine busca lo que su familia no le dio, pero ha errado el camino. Pero ya tendrá a alguien que compense eso.

 _ *** monaibarra99** _ Jajajaja, dicen que si te agarran por sorpresa es mejor xD

Me alegra hacerte reír tanto. Jajajaja, cuidado esos pulmones jajajajaja

Señoras y señores, el mundo se puso de cabeza jajajaja Kurt en sandalias :P

Blaine es un hombre sencillo y noble que disfruta los detalles más simples de la vida.

Así es, Kurt es un alma noble que sólo busca ayudar.

Parejo, un término con el que muchos no están familiarizados, pero que me fascina y por eso lo quise introducir en el capítulo.

Su amor está más cerca de lo que se imagina =)

De nosotros depende amiga. El cuerpo debe ser más fuerte que la mente. Atraemos lo que pensamos ;)

Exacto! Con uno de sus libros por lo menos, está aprendiendo más acerca de Kurt :3

Yo igual me divierto platicado contigo (*^▽^*)

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Me alegra haberte hecho reír, es uno de mis objetivos al escribir esta historia. Estoy poniendo mi lado cómico por primera vez =D

 _ *** Moontsee VR**_ Kurt es realmente maravilloso y está enfocado en el bienestar de otros, sin segundas intenciones, sin buscar sacar provecho de algún modo. Y ese trato que le consiguió Mike, no es para él.

Blaine es un apasionado de lo que hace, sólo necesita dejar de buscar desesperadamente el amor y dejar que llegue en el momento adecuado.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

Ando con mucha inspiración, así que les traigo capítulo doble. Disfrútenlos ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **"** **Detalles"** **Parte 1**

* * *

Kurt estaba acostado pensando en diferentes cosas, tenía poco tiempo de haber regresado de impartir el taller de ese día y había sido particularmente agotador. Volteó la cabeza y vio en un rincón todas las cosas que le habían dado días atrás en la junta, esos absurdos "posibles productos" que saldrían a la venta con su foto en ellos. Frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

Regresó la cabeza hacia el frente y su mirada al techo, se sentía frustrado por la situación. No entendía como había personas que querían hacer un negocio de algo que había nacido con la intención de ayudar a otros.

Quería dejar de pensar en eso y en lo que había ocurrido en el taller, necesitaba despejar su mente de algún modo. Se sentó frotando sus manos por todo el rostro por varios segundos y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir, y fue lo que hizo.

Estaba a punto de tomar un taxi cuando vio al ojimiel cruzar y dirigirse a su van. Respiró y se armó de valor, después de la última vez, las cosas no podían salir tan mal, pensó, y salió corriendo – Blaine, Blaine – pronunciar su nombre hacía cosquillear sus labios.

El moreno volteó y se detuvo al verlo – ¡Hola Kurt!

\- ¡Hola! Amm… No sé si tienes algo que hacer, pero… amm…

\- Kurt, recuerda: sólo se tú mismo.

\- Sí, lamento parecer nervioso.

\- Es lindo – los dos sonrieron sonrojados – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me querías decir?

\- Te quería invitar a tomar un café o lo que quieras beber.

\- Verás, estoy ocupado. Tengo arreglos que entregar.

El castaño hizo una pequeña mueca ante el rechazo.

\- Pero si te parece bien, en una hora nos podemos ver. Un café está perfecto.

\- Seguro – sonrió ampliamente – ¿Dónde nos vemos?

\- Hay una cafetería muy buena cerca de aquí, pasando el parque. No sé si la conoces, pero…

\- Yo averiguo como llegar. En una hora te veo allí.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- ¿Por qué tan contento?

\- Me asustaste Mike.

\- Lo lamento, pero estás flotando en las nubes. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

\- Voy a ir a tomar un café con Blaine.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Bien por ti! Ese repartidor de flores creo que te ha conquistado.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

\- Te lo digo de corazón hermano, me alegro por ti. Era tiempo de que empezaras a permitirte sentir nuevamente. Viene siendo su segunda cita, ¿cierto? Porque la primera fue la del restaurante.

\- No me recuerdes ese desastre.

\- Pero terminó bien, eso es lo que cuenta.

\- Supongo que sí. Mmm, ¿conoces la cafetería que está pasando el parque?

\- ¿Cuál parque?

\- No lo sé, Blaine me dijo de una cafetería pasando el parque.

\- No tengo idea.

\- Tendré que buscar, así que de una vez me voy.

\- Toma un taxi, así esté cerca, por tus pies, tienes que cuidarlos hasta que estén totalmente recuperados.

\- Tienes razón, eso haré.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt llegó a la cafetería que asumía era la indicada, se bajó del taxi y comenzó a caminar, rogando no haberse equivocado de lugar, cuando vio la van llegar y sonrió. – ¡Hey!

\- ¡Qué bueno que no tuviste problema para encontrarla! Vamos – avanzaron despacio porque el castaño empezaba a sentir el estrago del día – ¿Cómo siguen tus pies?

\- ¡Oh! Mejor, gracias, aunque están empezando a doler un poco – No tenía idea de cómo el ojimiel se había enterado lo que le había ocurrido, pero sintió algo que no supo explicar al darse cuenta de que de algún modo se preocupaba por él.

\- Deberías ponerles sábila, es lo mejor para las quemaduras.

\- Trataré de conseguirla, gracias por el consejo.

\- Verás que te va a ayudar, la sábila es mágica.

Entraron a la cafetería y ya ubicados en una mesa, estuvieron conversando de diferentes cosas mientras disfrutaban de su café.

Ahora que no estaban discutiendo por todo y Blaine había decidido conocer mejor al ojiazul, se daba cuenta que no era nada desagradable ni odioso como pensó en algún momento. No era tampoco pretencioso ni presumido como otros famosos que había conocido. De hecho, era una persona muy agradable, alegre, amable, con una forma diferente de ver la vida, alguien con un alma noble y compasiva y cada una de esas cosas le gustaban.

\- ¿En qué piensas Blaine? Te quedaste callado.

\- En la forma en la que nos conocimos y como se han ido dando las cosas entre nosotros hasta ahora.

\- ¡Oh! Curioso en verdad. Resultaste un gran conversador para ser sordomudo.

\- Y tú resultaste muy agradable para ser alguien que le anda mostrando el dedo a los demás.

\- Touché – ambos rieron.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo sin sentirse, hablaron de la vida, libros, películas, lugares históricos. Blaine le contó de la vez que se quedó en el patio de su casa durante dos días por culpa de Sebastian y Kurt de como siempre había querido ir a un concierto de los Rolling Stones pero cada vez que lo intentó, se presentó algo que se lo impidió.

Sus respectivos celulares sonaron casi al mismo tiempo, siendo los responsables de las llamadas sus mejores amigos, quienes estaban preocupados porque habían desaparecido desde temprano y fue así como descubrieron que habían pasado juntos durante casi cuatro horas.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- Así que el tal Kurt resultó ser distinto a lo que pensabas, ¿eh? Recuerda Blainey no apresurar las cosas y no buscar…

\- No estoy buscando nada Seb. Es una persona agradable, es todo. Puedo decir que me gusta pasar tiempo con él.

\- Creo que ahí hay más, porque últimamente veo un brillo en tus ojos que estaba ausente desde hace un buen tiempo, y eso es bueno. Me gusta porque las cosas entre ustedes van despacio, se están conociendo. Es muy distinto a como ha sido con los otros chicos con los que te has involucrado.

\- ¿Y quién dice que me estoy involucrando con él?

\- Sólo digo que veo algo especial ahí. ¿Y el sexo qué tal? ¿Ya lo han hecho?

\- Sebastian, ¿cuántos novios he tenido?

\- Amm, ¿unos veinte? Honestamente perdí la cuenta, pero han sido muchos.

\- ¿Y con cuántos he tenido relaciones?

\- Que yo sepa con cuatro, tu primer novio, un idiota que fue un desliz, Charles y Tyler, porque han sido tus relaciones más largas.

\- Y si no me he acostado con novios con los que he durado meses, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer con alguien a quien apenas estoy conociendo?

\- Buen punto, pero como digo, con el tal Kurt Hummel es diferente toda la interacción y lo que se pueda dar, y si eso incluye una noche de pasión desenfrenada y que llegues con el cuello todo marcado por…

\- Ok, basta. Eso no va a pasar. Él es una persona a la que estoy conociendo, con la que paso un buen momento y tal vez estamos en camino de construir una amistad, pero hasta ahí.

Como tú mismo dijiste, tengo que aprender a estar sin pareja y ser feliz así. Es lo que hago, estoy tratando de vivir mi vida tranquilo. No busco amor, no busco nada, sólo soy yo disfrutando la vida. Y en el proceso he conocido a alguien que puede ser un buen amigo.

\- El tiempo se encarga de todo Blainey, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Pero me alegra que estés bien por ti mismo.

\- Lo estoy Seb. No quiero más errores a los cuales llamar ex novios. He tenido demasiadas parejas, relaciones vacías… ¡No más!

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt llegó molesto por una nueva dotación de productos de la compañía con la que había tenido la junta días atrás. Ellos estaban empeñados en mostrarle la forma masiva en la que podían llenar el mercado y él no estaba interesado en lo absoluto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se sacó los zapatos, se disponía a darse un masaje en los pies con la sábila que había conseguido cuando algo llamó su atención, el teléfono de la habitación tenía un foco rojo que parpadeaba, lo cual significaba mensajes en la contestadora.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el artefacto con curiosidad. La pequeña pantalla indicaba que había tres mensajes, así que puso a reproducir el primero

 _Espero que estés de mejor humor. Trata de descansar un poco, yo tengo varias juntas a las que asistir, pero…_

Avanzó al siguiente mensaje, que también era de Mike

 _Tengo una reunión con otras personas que quieren ser inversionistas, los voy a…_

Rodó los ojos con molestia y pasó al último mensaje, rogando porque no fuera de su amigo y fue cuando escuchó una voz diferente, esa voz que le gustaba mucho y sonrió automáticamente.

 _Kurt, hola. Soy Blaine. No sé si consideres mucho atrevimiento que te llame, pero quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme hoy. Voy a estar en la florería hasta las cinco. Ten un buen día._

El ojiazul no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, Blaine lo estaba invitando a acompañarlo, y sin importar a dónde fuese, significaba que iba a pasar la tarde con él, o al menos unas horas. La sola idea hizo acelerar su corazón y sonreír ampliamente.

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de pensar en lo que le molestaba y ahora estaba feliz y emocionado por… ¿era una cita? No estaba seguro, pero no iba a perder tiempo en averiguarlo, mientras pudiera pasar un momento agradable junto a aquel moreno de ojos hermosos, cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Observó que su reloj marcaba la una de la tarde, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para comer algo, bañarse y alistarse antes de salir en camino hacia la florería, ya no que no estaba muy lejos del hotel, y eso hizo.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

La pequeña campana ubicada encima de la puerta sonó cuando esta se abrió, haciendo al moreno voltear, ya que en ese momento estaba acomodando unas flores y vio entrar al castaño, muy bien arreglado y luciendo espectacular como siempre.

Entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que pensaba que Kurt era muy atractivo y parecía no haberlo notado antes. Lo único en lo que se había fijado realmente era en los ojos hermosos que tenía, pero ahora lo estaba contemplando de pies a cabeza por primera vez, y sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Hola Kurt! Bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, gracias.

\- No me tardo, sólo debo dejar esto terminado porque un cliente vendrá a recogerlo en una hora.

\- No hay problema, pero ¿quién lo va a entregar?

\- Seb – el castaño le dio una mirada confundida, la cual fue captada de inmediato por el moreno – Sebastian, es mi mejor amigo y trabaja aquí conmigo. Ahora está del otro lado acomodando unas macetas.

\- ¡Ah! – le sonrió. – Bien, con suerte y lo conozco.

\- Con suerte y no lo conoces.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Seb es un poco… es tan… Seb.

\- Eso lo define muy bien. ¡Estoy sorprendido!

El ojimiel rió – es algo especial, único. Tiene sus momentos y ocurrencias, pero es sin duda alguna el mejor amigo que pueda existir.

\- Eso es lo que cuenta. Además, todos somos especiales a nuestra manera. Cada persona es un mundo y la diversidad es hermosa, es parte de la belleza de la vida.

A Blaine realmente le gustaba cuando Kurt decía ese tipo de cosas y suspiró suavemente.

\- Blainey, las macetas ya están, pero fal… ¡Oh! Disculpen, no quise interrumpir.

\- Está bien, no hay problema. Así que asumo eres Sebastian, ¿cierto?

\- Muy cierto. ¿Y con quién tengo el gusto? – dijo de forma coqueta extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo.

\- Kurt Hummel.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Tú tenías que ser Kurt! He escuchado a Blainey hablando de ti – el moreno se puso rojo y quería meterle en la boca las flores que tenía en la mano para que se callase – Definitivamente mi amigo siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto, pero eres la cosa más sexy que he visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Sebastian! – dijo entre dientes – anda a acomodar esto – le entregó varios ramos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bien, lástima que Blainey te vio primero, porque honestamente Kurt Hummel estás como caído del cielo.

\- ¡Vete ahora! – gruñó el moreno.

\- Está bien. Ya me voy. Un gusto Kurt, espero verte seguido por aquí.

\- Igualmente Sebastian – sonrió divertido.

\- Espero que él sea el definitivo, ¡Es ardiente! – le susurró al ojimiel al oído cuando pasó junto a él.


	16. Cap 16: Detalles - Parte 2

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **"** **Detalles" Parte 2**

* * *

.

\- Lamento eso, como te había dicho, él es tan…

\- Divertido. No te preocupes Blaine, entiendo. Tengo un mejor amigo también y me ha hecho pasar más vergüenzas de las que puedas imaginarte. O tal vez si puedas – le sonrió.

\- Bien, pero en verdad lo lamento. Listo, terminé, podemos irnos.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Iban en la van y Kurt contemplaba el paisaje – ¿a dónde vamos?

\- No seas impaciente, ya lo verás.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por invitarme.

\- A ti por aceptar venir – los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Es un bonito lugar – dijo el ojiazul mirando por la ventana.

\- Lo es, me gusta este vecindario. Haremos una parada rápida y luego te llevaré a donde quiero.

\- Seguro.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa grande y muy bonita. Tenía ventanales grandes y un jardín bien cuidado.

\- ¿Tienes alguna entrega aquí?

\- Más o menos. Vengo a visitar a alguien y le voy a dejar estas flores.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo.

\- Mi hermano vive aquí.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano?

\- Sí, su nombre es Cooper.

\- Pensé que estabas alejado de tu familia.

\- Mis padres decidieron hacerme a un lado, mi hermano no. Él supo años después lo que sucedió… Es una larga historia, pero aunque al comienzo le costó un poco entenderlo, me aceptó y me apoyó.

Ahora vive aquí en Seatle y siempre vengo a visitarlo.

\- Me da gusto saber que tienes un familiar con quien contar.

\- ¡Gracias! Ahora, voy a verlo. Espérame aquí, pon música si quieres o… puedes acompañarme.

\- Eso me gustaría – sonrió.

La última opción Blaine la dijo realmente como cortesía, esperando a que Kurt prefiriera quedarse en la van, pero eso no sucedió, y ahí estaban los dos caminando hacia la puerta posterior de la casa.

\- Adelante – dijo con una media sonrisa y el castaño entró con curiosidad.

\- ¡Hola Coop!

\- ¡Hermanito! – contestó desde la sala, en donde estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, hay días en que me siento un poco cansado, pero estoy bien. Bob te dejó las llaves que querías aquí en la repisa.

\- Ok. Amm, ven – le susurró al ojiazul y fueron a la sala – te traje unas flores.

\- ¡Gracias hermanito! Me encantan tus flores, siempre son hermosas. ¡Oh! Estás acompañado.

\- Sí, es un amigo – Kurt se adelantó y extendió la mano.

\- ¡Kurt Hummel! ¡No lo puedo creer! – tomó la mano extendida y la estrechó – ¡Kurt Hummel está en mi casa!

Hermanito, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estás saliendo con una celebridad? ¡Wow! Mi hermano menor sale con el famoso e increíble Kurt Hummel.

\- Coop, no estamos saliendo. Es sólo un amigo.

\- Nunca traes aquí a tus amigos – el moreno rodó los ojos pensando en que esa era una de las razones por las que no quería que el castaño conociese a su hermano.

Kurt, tienes que ver las fotos de Blainey cuando era pequeño.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ya nos vamos.

\- No se van hasta que le muestre tus fotos. Eras un niño adorable – tomó al ojiazul del brazo y lo haló hacia una repisa de dónde sacó un gran álbum de fotografías.

Aquí todavía usaba pañales, en esta se le habían caído los dientes del frente, esta de acá es cuando…

\- Suficiente. Nos tenemos que ir. Vamos Kurt.

\- En fin, cuando vuelvas a venir te las sigo mostrando. Por cierto, me encantan tus libros y he visto todas tus entrevistas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Fue un placer conocerte.

\- Igual para mí. Todavía no puedo creer que estés en mi casa.

Caminaron a través de la sala y Coop se acercó a su hermano – Me da tanto gusto que ya no estés saliendo con el idiota de Tyler. Kurt Hummel, ¡ese es un excelente partido!

\- ¡Calla Coop! Nos vemos en esta semana.

\- Seguro hermanito. Te quiero.

\- También te quiero.

Caminaban por el jardín y Blaine iba con la mirada en el suelo – lamento mucho todo eso, mi hermano es a veces tan imprudente e impulsivo. No sé quién es peor – bufó – si Cooper o Sebastian.

\- A mí no me molestó en lo absoluto, tranquilo. Creo que es divertido y encantador.

El moreno lo miró – está bien, supongo. ¡Oh no! – lo tomó del brazo, provocando una corriente entre los dos que los hizo estremecer – no vamos a irnos en la van.

Kurt miró la mano del ojimiel sujetando su brazo y luego subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con los hermosos orbes dorados – ¿entonces?

\- Vamos a ir a donde tengo planeado, pero para eso necesitamos otro transporte. Ven por aquí y quita esa mirada que no te voy a secuestrar.

Avanzaron hasta donde estaba una grúa de bomberos y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron enormes – ¿Qué es esto?

\- No me vas a decir que nunca habías visto una grúa.

\- Claro que sí, pero me refiero a qué vamos a hacer con ella.

\- Es nuestro transporte. ¿O es que eres demasiado fino para subirte a una grúa?

El castaño lo miró entre sorprendido y curioso – claro que no.

Blaine sonrió – entonces, ¿vienes conmigo?

\- A donde quieras.

Esas palabras produjeron un calor en ellos y ambos sintieron ruborizarse.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Recorrieron un largo trayecto, al punto que empezó a anochecer.

\- Blaine, ¿a dónde…

\- ¿Siempre eres tan impaciente? La espera a veces trae grandes recompensas.

Condujeron por aproximadamente una hora más y el moreno se estacionó de tras de un edificio – hemos llegado – se bajó dejando intrigado al ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Ya lo verás – se dirigió a la parte posterior de la grúa, abrió la puerta del compartimento y se subió – señor, su carroza lo espera.

\- ¿Pretendes que me suba ahí? ¡No, gracias! No me quiero morir de cara contra el planeta

El ojimiel soltó una sonora carcajada – Kurt, no te va a pasar nada, es muy seguro. Vamos, sube. Confía en mí. Sé que nos estamos conociendo pero…

\- Si tú confiaste en mí al contarme algo tan íntimo como lo de tus padres o llevarme a casa de tu hermano… claro que puedo confiar en ti.

Blaine suspiró y los dos se miraron por varios segundos – ten cuidado al subir, los escalones son estrechos – dijo apartando la mirada.

Una vez que Kurt subió, cerró la pequeña puerta - ¿Y ahora?

\- Asegúrate de que esté bien cerrada y sujétate. Vamos a subir.

El castaño se aferró con las dos manos cuando la pequeña cabina comenzó a elevarse.

\- ¿Qué tan alto vamos a estar?

\- Kurt, estás poniéndote pálido. No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas.

\- No, al menos que yo sepa. Pero estamos subiendo mucho.

\- No va a pasar nada. Dijiste que confiabas en mí – puso su mano sobre la del castaño.

Suspiró suavemente mirándolo a los ojos – sí confío.

\- Bien – le sonrió cálidamente – no dejes de mirarme hasta que lleguemos a la cima.

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué hacemos aquí?

\- Sí. Estuve pensando en lo bien que te has portado siempre y yo al comienzo fui muy grosero contigo.

\- No tuvimos el mejor comienzo, pero eso ya quedó atrás Blaine.

\- No he olvidado lo del día de la convención en que me permitiste ocupar tu asiento cuando mis pies no resistían más o el hermoso ramo de flores blancos. Es irónico que tenga una florería, pero jamás nadie me había regalado flores.

Bien, por eso y por todo, quería compensarte de algún modo lo mal que me porté y supe que los Rolling Stones venían a dar un concierto, pero los boletos estaban agotados.

\- No entiendo…

Una vez que terminaron de subir le dijo que se volteara hacia el frente – cuando se quiere, siempre se puede Kurt – le sonrió.

El castaño escuchó voces, algarabía, música, volteó despacio la cabeza y abrió sus ojos muy grandes al ver que estaban detrás del estadio donde se presentaba la banda británica y el moreno lo había llevado para ver el concierto desde lo alto de la grúa.

El escenario estaba frente a ellos y todo era mágico – Blaine… Dios… esto es…

\- Dijiste que siempre quisiste ver a los Rolling Stones pero nunca pudiste. Hoy los estás viendo.

\- Esto es lo más dulce que alguien haya hecho por mí alguna vez… Blaine, no tengo palabras para agradecerte por…

\- Sólo disfruta el concierto.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente perdidos en la mirada del otro.


	17. Cap 17: Revelaciones

Un capítulo corto, pero muy revelador y sé que les va a gustar (*^-^*)

Disculpen que no conteste los reviews, prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **"** **Revelaciones"**

* * *

.

Durante dos horas y media disfrutaron de la música de la banda británica. Kurt cantaba emocionado, sus ojos brillaban y Blaine lo miraba complacido, sonriendo de vez en cuando y sintiendo una sensación extraña cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Cuando el concierto terminó, el ojimiel hizo descender la cabina de la grúa y Kurt no dejaba de mirarlo – Gracias, de todo corazón gracias. Esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Nunca la voy a olvidar.

\- Me alegra haberte hecho feliz. Te lo debía.

\- No me debías nada.

\- Bien, entonces igual quería hacerlo – los dos sonrieron.

El camino de regreso transcurrió entre una amena plática sobre todo lo ocurrido en el evento, las sorpresas que dio la banda, las canciones, etc. Estaban tan entretenidos que antes de darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a casa de Cooper.

El ojimiel entró rápidamente al hogar de su hermano para entregarle las llaves y luego se dirigió hacia su van, donde el castaño lo esperaba arrimado y pensó en lo increíblemente hermoso que se veía y tenía un toque etéreo al estar alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

"Blaine, es sólo un amigo" – se dijo mentalmente – "no puedes pensar así de un amigo". El castaño le sonrió y esa sonrisa fue un disparo directo hacia su corazón.

Le abrió la puerta y esperó a que subiera para cerrarla, luego corrió a su lado y se embarcó. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y no entendía por qué – ¿Te llevo al hotel o vas a algún otro lado?

\- Al hotel.

Al llegar, tuvo que estacionar la van a unas cuadras de distancia porque todos los lugares estaban llenos, pero sonrió complacido porque eso significaba caminar junto al castaño.

\- Voy a recordar hasta el último día de mi vida que vi a mi banda favorita desde una grúa, fue una experiencia sublime. Siempre te lo voy a agradecer.

El moreno negó con la cabeza – ¡Ah! No te había dicho.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Compré tu primer libro y voy por la mitad. Fascinante en verdad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Me complace que te esté gustando.

\- Tienes un gran don al escribir, realmente me tienes atrapado en la lectura.

\- Eso es bueno – sonrió.

\- Y por cierto, lamento mucho lo de tu esposo.

\- Amm, gracias.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Cuando mencioné que estabas divorciado, debiste corregirme. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé. Tal vez no quería hablar de eso.

\- Entiendo. Se nota que lo amaste mucho.

\- Lo hice. Mucho realmente.

\- ¿Y ya superaste su pérdida?

\- Han pasado 3 años Blaine, hay momentos en que todavía duele, pero hay que avanzar. No podemos quedarnos atascados, sin embargo sus recuerdos serán siempre una parte de mí.

\- Lo entiendo, es lógico. Espero algún día encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que me ame de esa forma.

\- Lo harás, eres un hombre maravilloso y hay alguien especial destinado para ti. Alguien que te va a amar como te mereces y te hará inmensamente feliz.

Suspiró – bueno, tengo que irme.

\- Seguro, lo pasé de maravilla contigo. Una vez más gracias Blaine.

\- No me agradezcas ya. Y también lo pasé genial a tu lado. Cuídate y que tengas una excelente noche.

\- Tú igual. Maneja con cuidado y que llegues bien.

\- ¡Gracias Kurt! – se acercó a él despacio y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Fue una acción inesperada por los dos, pero que se sintió perfecta. Las piernas del castaño temblaron y su corazón latió diez veces más fuerte cuando los suaves labios del ojimiel se posaron en su rostro.

Blaine no lo planeó, sólo lo hizo por impulso y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía se le iba a salir del pecho. La piel del ojiazul era tan suave y cálida y se había sentido perfecta en sus labios.

\- Nos vemos mañana. Digo… cuando traigas las flores al hotel.

\- Seguro. Hasta mañana – ambos se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa – ¿No vas a entrar?

\- Espero a que te vayas para hacerlo.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es dulce. Bien, dulces sueños – el ojimiel se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando mientras Kurt lo observaba de pies a cabeza mientras se alejaba.

\- Sé que me estás mirando el trasero Hummel. Puedo sentir tu mirada clavada en mí.

El castaño se ruborizó por completo y soltó una risita nerviosa – eres un tonto.

Blaine se giró y empezó a caminar hacia tras – algo me dice que te gusta lo que ves – sintió su rostro arder al decir eso y sonrió con picardía.

El castaño rió y negó con la cabeza – tal vez.

El moreno volvió a girar y siguió caminando con gracia y moviendo las caderas tentadoramente.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt estaba en su cama, luego de haberse bañado y comido algo. No dejaba de recordar cada instante vivido junto a Blaine y la maravillosa experiencia que había sido ver el concierto desde una grúa. Jamás en su vida se imaginó hacer algo así y sin embargo esa había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Recordó al hombre de cabello rizado, cada detalle de su rostro, de su cuerpo, sus miradas, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban y eran tan hermosos además de como parecían cambiar de color con la luz, sus diferentes sonrisas, sus gestos.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo enormemente. Recordaba como había sido desde el día en que lo conoció y lo tormentoso de su comienzo hasta llegar a ese momento y le parecía mentira la manera en que las cosas habían evolucionado.

Blaine no era el tipo de hombre que a él le atraía físicamente, sin embargo le parecía uno de los más hermosos que había visto en su vida y definitivamente le gustaba mucho. Al comienzo se había mostrado frío, pedante y esquivo pero resultó ser una de las personas más dulces y fascinantes que había conocido.

Blaine Anderson tenía algo diferente, algo especial, algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás y ese algo le fascinaba, él le fascinaba y se sentía bien sentirse así después de tres años.

Encendió la pequeña radio que estaba en su mesita de noche, ya que le gustaba escuchar música para relajarse antes de dormir y escuchó una canción que comenzaba y llamó su atención al sentirse identificado…

.

 _Todo cambió cuando te vi_

 _De blanco y negro al color me convertí_

 _Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_

 _Algo que no imaginaba_

 _Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

.

Sólo escuchó la primera estrofa de la canción porque se perdió después de eso en sus pensamientos ya que le recordó a Blaine en cada palabra y cuando reaccionó ésta estaba terminando…

.

 _Y no hay cómo explicar_

 _Pero menos dudar_

 _Simplemente así lo sentí,_

 _Cuando te vi_

 _Todo cambió cuando te vi_

.

Y supo con certeza que todo en él había cambiado desde el momento en que vio al ojimiel y nada volvería a ser igual.


	18. Cap 18: Algo Especial

Me voy de viaje en una hora y quería dejarles un nuevo capítulo, aunque es corto, porque no me dio el tiempo para escribir más, les va a gustar.

Como comprenderán, no alcanzo tampoco a responder reviews, pero lo haré a mi regreso.

Disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **"** **Algo Especial"**

* * *

.

Blaine llegó feliz a su florería, tenía una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillaban, empezó a acomodar todo mientras cantaba.

Sebastian entró al establecimiento minutos después y observó a su amigo. Estaba tan distraído que no había notado su presencia. Permaneció en silencio por un tiempo y luego se acercó a él.

\- ¡Blainey!

\- ¡Hola Seb!

\- Uuy... ¡estás cantando! Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te escuché cantar y por lo radiante que luces eso sólo puede significar una cosa – rió con picardía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tuviste mucho sexo con el hombre de los ojos azules y lo que tiene de sexy lo tiene de bueno en la cama.

\- ¡Sebastian! ¿Estás loco?

\- Ay, no me digas que no es tan bueno – hizo un puchero.

\- No tuve sexo con nadie.

\- Tu carita de felicidad me dice otra cosa.

\- ¿Por qué el sexo tiene que ser el único motivo por el que puedo estar feliz?

\- Aah... – abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra, sólo un sonido raro.

\- Parece que no me conocieras Smythe, sabes muy bien que no soy la clase de persona que se anda acostando con alguien porque sí, así que mejor quita esa idea loca de tu cabeza.

\- Bien, bien. Pero es que realmente luces feliz y radiante y no te había visto así en mucho tiempo. Honestamente, me alegro por ti.

\- Gracias – le sonrió.

\- Ahora cuéntame lo que ocurrió entre tú y ese bombón anoche. Y no omitas los detalles sucios.

\- ¡Smythe!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Olvídalo – negó con la cabeza.

\- Ah no, no, no. No te hagas el desentendido y cuéntame qué tal estuvo lo de anoche.

\- Estuvo muy bien, Kurt es muy agradable, inteligente, divertido. Realmente lo disfruté, pasamos un buen momento.

\- ¿Y eso es todo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tiene que haber más? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿De qué hablaron?

\- Fuimos a un concierto y platicamos. Básicamente fue eso.

\- ¿Es todo lo que hicieron? ¡Dios! Blaine has perdido el toque y el tal Kurt... pff.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Pensé que me dirías que se tomaron de las manos, se besaron, lo arrinconaste contra una pared o él a ti, no sé... algo interesante.

\- Recordó la forma en la que se miraron en diferentes ocasiones sin pronunciar palabras, como se sonreían, su mano sobre la del castaño, sus labios en la suave mejilla de Kurt – Fue muy interesante, mucho en realidad – sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

\- ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

\- No tengo por qué darte detalles y ya ponte a trabajar.

\- ¿Vas a volver a salir con él?

\- No lo sé, probablemente si se da la oportunidad.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, me gusta, pero es más que eso. Él... es especial.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Tyler? ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?

\- Eso es pasado. No estoy dispuesto a seguir sufriendo por alguien que no lo vale.

\- ¡Hasta que abriste los ojos! Me preocupaba que en algún momento decidieras regresar con él.

\- Ya cometí ese error muchas veces, no más.

\- ¡Bien por ti Blainey! Tyler es el pasado y Kurt el presente y...

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Tal vez tu futuro?

\- Sebastian, nos estamos conociendo, él es una buena persona, alguien que sería un buen amigo y...

\- Y ya admitiste que te gusta y los amigos no andan despertando esas emociones. Así que deja de decir que es un amigo. El hombre te gusta, te mueve el piso, te acelera el corazón, te produce mariposas en el estómago, te enchina la piel, etcétera. ¿Cuál de esas?

El ojimiel se quedó en silencio pensando y sintió que se ruborizaba, sonrió mirando a su mejor amigo – ¿Y si digo que todas?

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt salía de su habitación del hotel, tenía una junta con otro grupo de posibles inversionistas. Esperaba que ellos no tuvieran las mismas ideas de los anteriores, no estaba dispuesto a vender su imagen ni aprovecharse de los demás.

Caminaba por uno de los corredores y de pronto se detuvo, volteó hacia un costado y miró uno de los grandes cuadros que colgaban de la pared – ¿acaso habrá... – sonrió ante la idea y lo movió buscando una nueva palabra, pero no había nada. Empezó a mover todos los cuadros que adornaban los corredores por donde iba pasando.

Se agachó debajo de las mesas pero tampoco encontró nada. Avanzó por el siguiente corredor, en éste había un cuadro enorme encima de un sofá. Miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que no fuera a pasar nadie y se trepó al mueble, maniobrando con dificultad debido tanto al tamaño del cuadro como a que el sofá era bastante suave y mullido y los pies se le hundían.

Buscaba por cada esquina hasta que escuchó una risita y volteó la cabeza viendo a unos niños observándolo con curiosidad. Soltó el cuadro y se aventó al sofá acostándose y poniéndose una mano sobre el rostro – voy a tomar una siesta – les dijo totalmente abochornado.

Cuando los infantes se fueron, se levantó y siguió su camino, entonces vio otro cuadro, debajo estaba uno de los hermosos arreglos de Blaine y se mordió el labio. Avanzó hasta la pequeña mesa de mármol y contempló las flores con una sonrisa, luego movió el cuadro y ahí encontró lo que buscaba, sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto a la palabra.

Entró a la librería del hotel y cuando la encargada lo vio lo saludó – Buenos días Sr. Hummel, segundo estante a la izquierda.

El castaño abrió la boca y asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió al lugar señalado y ahí estaban los diccionarios. Volteó a ver a la mujer, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego prosiguió con sus labores.

Kurt sacó su celular y revisó la fotografía, la palabra era "Poppysmic". Empezó a buscarla y como siempre, se quedó pensativo cuando encontró el significado.

 _Poppysmic_ : "Sonido que se produce al unir los labios y luego separarlos con fuerza".

El ojiazul empezó a jugar con sus labios para escuchar qué sonido hacían. Dejó los diccionarios en su lugar y caminó aun repitiendo el movimiento. La encargada se despidió y él contestó con un "pop" de sus labios.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- Blainey, ya regreso, tengo que ir a entregar estos arreglos.

\- Está bien Seb. Ah, y ¿qué pasó con el pedido del Sr. Carpenter?

\- Ya está listo. En el segundo mostrador de la derecha dejé todo, incluyendo la factura.

\- Perfecto.

Sebastian salió de la florería y Blaine tomó la libreta donde anotaba los mensajes que los clientes indicaban y empezó a llenar las tarjetas. El sonido del fax llamó su atención, cuando la hoja terminó de salir, la tomó con curiosidad al notar que tenía una sola palabra en el centro en letras grandes.

La leyó intrigado – poppysmic... pero ¿quién rayos... – sus ideas se ordenaron con rapidez y supo exactamente quien se la envió. Había sólo una persona que sabía que las escribía y donde lo hacía. Sonrió ampliamente y apoyó un codo en la mesa, tapándose la mitad del rostro con la mano que estaba libre mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo el papel.

Algo tan sencillo como un papel con una palabra, algo que muchos hubieran encontrado absurdo, pero que al hombre de cabello rizado le hizo latir el corazón con fuerza y suspirar un nombre sin dejar de sonreír – "Kurt".


	19. Cap 19: Haciendo Amigos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

" **Haciendo Amigos"**

* * *

.

Mike se encontraba con el grupo de inversionistas esperando a que Kurt llegase. Todos lo miraban serios y él no sabía dónde esconderse – en cualquier momento estará aquí – dijo nervioso – él es muy puntual y algo debió haber sucedido para que se retrasara.

\- Usted comprenderá Sr. Chang que no tenemos todo el tiempo para estar esperando. Somos personas muy ocupadas y los citamos a una hora determinada es porque ese es el momento en que podemos atenderlos – dijo una señora alta de piel canela y cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Oh sí! Yo entiendo. Pero les aseguro que algo importante debió surgir para que mi cliente no esté aquí todavía. Les pido que esperen sólo unos minutos más, por favor.

 _Hummel, te voy a matar si no apareces aquí en los próximos cinco_ _minutos_ – pensó mientras les sonreía angustiado a los empresarios.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- ¡Hola!

El moreno volteó al escuchar esa voz que se había convertido en el sonido más melodioso para él y que hacía acelerar su corazón – ¡Hola! – respondió con una sonrisa brillante.

\- Pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarte. Ay qué trillado se escuchó eso – se quejó rodando los ojos.

\- Puede ser trillado, pero es un gesto lindo. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por venir a verme.

\- Me gusta verte. Digo… me refiero a que… me gustas… me… me gusta estar contigo… y ya sabes, hablar… pasar el rato… y… bueno…

El moreno rió ante el nerviosismo del castaño y el hecho de que empezara a divagar – a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Kurt suspiró y se quedó en silencio observándolo.

\- Blainey, ya terminé, ¿estás listo para…? ¡Oh! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! El hombre que le quita el sueño a mi mejor amigo y que lo tiene sonriendo como tonto todo el santo día – dijo Sebastian con un gesto pícaro. El ojimiel le clavó los ojos como dagas, pero a él no pareció importarle – ¿Cómo estás Kurt?

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien la verdad. Creo que llegaste justo a tiempo, Blainey y yo nos vamos al club al que pertenezco, así que estamos por cerrar la florería y puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

\- ¿De qué es el club?

\- De poesía original. Nos reunimos en un bar muy agradable una vez a la semana. Leemos los poemas que escribimos, bebemos, conversamos, es un ambiente muy relajado.

\- No creo que a Kurt le guste un lugar como ese – murmuró el moreno.

\- Bueno, déjalo que él decida. Así que, ¿qué dices Kurt, vienes?

\- Seguro.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Smythe. Voy por mis cosas, enseguida salgo.

\- No tienes que sentirte obligado a ir – expresó el ojimiel una vez que su amigo estuvo fuera del campo de visión.

\- Tú vas a ir, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- No voy obligado – respondió con una sonrisa. Blaine sintió que se ruborizaba. No entendía por qué el castaño tenía ese efecto en él, era algo que nunca le había pasado antes con ninguna persona.

\- Son tan lindos y obvios ustedes. Me dan ganas de tomarlos por los hombros y juntarlos como si fuesen dos muñecos y luego hacer que se besen y vivan su felices para siempre.

Ambos hombres miraron estupefactos a Smythe.

\- ¿Qué? Yo tenía una prima que jugaba siempre con sus muñecas y muñecos y hacía eso, luego los casaba y los escondía debajo de la almohada para que tuviesen su luna de miel y nadie los molestase.

\- El problema es de familia – exclamó Blaine dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano – ahora entiendo por qué escribes poesía erótica.

\- Eres un idiota – dijo fingiendo indignación.

\- Así me amas.

\- Es verdad. Por eso abusas Anderson. Además, tú me amas con todo y mis poesías y todo el erotismo que emana de mí.

El ojimiel empezó a reír a carcajadas – sí, es que no me queda de otra, sino ¿quién me ayuda aquí en la florería?

\- Tonto.

\- Menso. Ya vámonos.

\- Oye, pero no olvides a tu príncipe azul. – miró en dirección del castaño – Espero que no te asustes Kurt, así Blainey y yo jugamos – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Tengo un mejor amigo, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, aunque no tan extremas – sonrió ampliamente.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

 _Porque sin amor, la vida no sería suficiente y sin sexo no tendría sentido vivir. ¡Gracias!_ – dijo Sebastian ante la multitud que lo aclamaba en el club luego de recitar uno de sus poemas eróticos.

Se bajó de la tarima y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban Blaine, Kurt y un par de amigos del club.

\- Bien, felicitaciones. Eso fue interesante – dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Gracias Kurtie! – le sonrió.

\- Sí, estuvo muy bien. Fue genial – empezaron a decir todos en la mesa y a felicitarlo.

El camarero se acercó – Seb, ¡gran trabajo! ¿Qué se van a servir?

\- ¡Gracias Mark! Una ronda de cervezas para todos esta vez, yo pago – se inclinó hacia delante – Kurt, ¿bebes cerveza? Porque las otras bebidas que nos han traído ni siquiera las probaste.

\- No ingiero bebidas alcohólicas.

\- ¡Oh! Eras demasiado perfecto para ser real. Algún defecto debías tener – rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Realmente no bebes? – preguntó el ojimiel, que estaba sentado a su lado – ¿Nunca lo has hecho o qué? – se sintió un poco culpable al no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- Tengo un tiempo ya que no lo hago, pero sí, bebía como cualquier persona cuando está en un compromiso o con sus amigos y así. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a tomar esa cerveza.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, está bien. Hay bebidas sin alcohol o…

\- Blaine, quiero esa cerveza. Hace mucho que no bebo una y tengo ganas de hacerlo. No tienes que sentirte mal ni incómodo o alguna cosa rara. Estoy bien y me agrada este lugar al igual que tus amigos.

\- Es que todos hemos estado bebiendo menos tú y… que vas a…

Lo tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndolo en el acto – mírame Blaine – los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos – Si crees que estoy pensando alguna cosa mala acerca de ti o tus amigos, no puedes estar más que equivocado. No están haciendo nada malo, soy yo el que a veces es un poco raro y no encaja.

\- No digas eso Kurt, eres… perfecto.

\- Estoy demasiado lejos de ser perfecto.

\- No, no lo estás.

Kurt sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Blaine y sin dejar de mirarse ambos empezaron a acortar distancia, acercando sus rostros hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros. Blaine cerró los ojos y Kurt miró sus labios tan carnosos y rosados, pero algo lo desconcentró. Alguien se había parado detrás del moreno con los brazos cruzados y golpeando con la punta del pie en el piso repetidas veces, entonces miró hacia un costado para encontrar a Mike observándolo enojado y se apartó.

El moreno abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba haciendo una mueca y giró para ver a Chang con cara de querer asesinar a alguien.

\- ¿Alguien lo conoce? – preguntó una de las chicas que estaba a la mesa y todos voltearon.

\- ¡Un chinito! – exclamó Seb divertido.

\- Me disculpan un momento – dijo el ojiazul poniéndose de pie.

Los dos amigos se alejaron y se dirigieron hacia la barra – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Soy Mike Chang el extraordinario. Para mí no hay ningún secreto ni imposibles. Ahora tú explícame qué está pasando, porque no lo entiendo.

\- Estoy viviendo, relajándome, disfrutando la vida. ¿No es lo que siempre me dices que haga?

\- ¿Y tenías que escoger este momento para empezar? Estuve esperándote, teníamos una junta importante.

\- ¡Lo olvidé!

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? He trabajado demasiado para poder conseguir todo esto.

\- Mmm – murmuró entre dientes.

\- ¿No quieres hacer esto? Kurt, yo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti y para tu carrera, pero si no es lo que quieres, necesito que me lo digas. Antes de la relación de trabajo, somos mejores amigos, hermanos y no voy a forzarte a algo que no deseas o con lo que no te sientas a gusto.

Dentro de dos días tendremos la reunión más importante de todas, pero si no quieres, voy a cancelarla, sólo dime.

\- Está bien Mike, vamos a reunirnos con ellos y ver lo que ofrecen y de ahí lo que pasa.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, seguro – dijo poco convencido, pero tratando de parecer feliz con la decisión.

\- ¿Quiénes son esas personas con las que estás?

\- Blaine y algunos de sus amigos.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿El repartidor de flores con el que has estado saliendo?

\- El mismo – sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Tienes que contarme más sobre él.

\- Blaine es… maravilloso, alegre, inteligente, amable, dulce – suspiró y lo observó a la distancia – tan perfecto.

\- ¡Mírate! Ese hombre en verdad ha logrado moverte el mundo. No te había sonreír de esa forma ni estar tan entusiasmado y embobado con alguien en mucho tiempo.

Wow, me alegro tanto por ti hermano. Si él ha logrado eso en ti, debe ser alguien muy especial realmente.

\- Lo es, puedo asegurártelo.

\- Luces feliz y eso es todo lo que quiero para ti. Así que, qué tal si me lo presentas y a sus amigos y todos juntos seguimos disfrutando de la vida.

\- Seguro, ven.

Kurt les presentó a su mejor amigo y le hicieron un lugar para que se sentase con ellos. El ambiente era realmente acogedor y todos eran personas maravillosas con los que era fácil llevarse y sentirse a gusto.

Se divirtieron, conversaron, bebieron, escucharon a otras personas leer sus poesías, hasta hicieron karaoke. Cuando el lugar cerró, se fueron a buscar un lugar para comer.

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo y todos estaban disfrutando. En varias ocasiones Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y hubo incluso un momento en el que el ojiazul se atrevió a cruzar un brazo por encima del espaldar del asiento y apoyar su mano en el hombro del moreno y éste se sentó más cerca, casi apoyando su cabeza en el brazo extendido.

Las miradas y las sonrisas entre los dos estuvieron presentes en todo momento, así como los nervios y el pequeño coqueteo que ya se estaba volviendo habitual.


	20. Cap 20: Momentos

Aquí están las respuestas a todos los reviews, tanto los atrasados como los nuevos:

 _ *** Krishna Arantxa Iturra Villagran**_ Exacto! Por mucho que Blaine lo niegue, está cayendo ante los encantos de Kurt poco a poco y es mutuo :3

Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto.

 _ *** Camila Santome**_ Sebastian es divino. Blaine está emocionándose con Kurt aunque no lo quiera admitir.

 _ *** Giulyy Medina**_ No hubo beso, pero las situaciones que se van dando de una forma dulce, entre coquetos y momentos inesperados.

Y los toques de drama claro y los de comedia que serán infaltables ;)

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Y Blaine no quería nada con Kurt al comienzo y... las cosas van cambiando =)

Cada vez más hermosos y románticos ellos y las situaciones que vivirán.

Lo son, este par son divinos y dan ganas de comérselos a besos.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Seb es dulce y está loquito jajaja. Coop es un buen hermano y muy tierno.

Siii, empiezan a florecer los sentimientos *-* Jajaja, fue imposible para Kurt no mirar.

Son la ternura personificada. No podrían ser más dulces aunque se lo propusieran.

Sí, cada vez se van acercando más =)

 _ *** jeny**_ Así es, el amor nace poco a poco.

A nadie le agradaba Tyler, pero Blaine no abría los ojos.

Se seguirán viendo seguido. Mike llegó en el peor momento .

 _ *** Emily Tobar Patiño**_ El amor está flotando en el aire *-*

 _ *** ValeriaAlejandra0**_ Me alegra que estés tan encantada con esta historia =)

Sí, ellos dos son tan dulces que una podría morir de diabetes. Quise hacer algo diferente en este fic y ponerlos de una forma que no se ha visto antes y que sean así de tiernos me pareció perfecto.

Coop es tremendo y ni qué hablar de Seb, siempre avergonzando a Blaine jajaja.

Blaine está cayendo poco a poco y le gusta lo que empieza a sentir.

Muchas gracias! Disfrute mucho mi viaje =)

Me emociona realmente que te apasione tanto esta historia. Así es, sus sentimientos cada vez surgen más fuertes *-*

Exacto! Tal vez sólo ellos entienden ese gran significado que tiene conectarse a través de una palabra escondida en algún lugar. Es parte de la magia que existe entre ellos y la relación que se está formando.

Klaine presente con su magia Corazón negro grueso Jajaja, todas/os quieren linchar a Mike en este momento

Disfruta el nuevo capítulo ;)

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Fue un momento mágico para los dos al ver el concierto desde la grúa.

Jajajaja los dos lo abochornan siempre.

Yay! Ese es uno de mis objetivos... que se sientan dentro de la historia, que se transporten a cada momento y lo vivan junto con los personajes

 _ *** Areli Montes de Oca**_ Blaine es un romántico desde tiempos inmemorables *-*

Un fuerte abrazo mi chica súper poderosa.

 _ *** monaibarra99**_ Los dos son tan hermosos por separado y juntos. Derraman miel con sólo respirar.

Sebastian le va a sacar canas a Blaine jajajajaja, pero él ya se dio cuenta de que Kurt es el indicado =) Cooper es un divino, aunque también avergüenza a su hermano, por eso Blaine no le presenta a nadie jejeje.

A los dos a veces se les escapan palabras o cosas que quieren expresar y se vuelven tan adorables. Todas queremos a un Blaine con todos esos detalles tan hermosos *-*

Habrá beso, pero todavía no.

 _ *** Moontsee VR**_ Definitivamente Blaine es una persona hermosa y detallista, aunque al comienzo se mostró frío y hasta grosero, pero ahora está permitiéndole a su verdadero ser aflorar.

Así es, ellos van poco a poco. Ahora empezando una amistad, aunque con ciertos toques especiales.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Jajajaja, Seb quería con Kurt, pero respeta que Blaine "lo vio primero"

Blaine es un sol =)

Empiezan a acercarse poco a poco y las cosas se van dando

 _ *** brendaledesma33**_ Lo sé, son adorables cuando se sonrojan y se comportan como si fuesen dos adolescentes despertando al amor ^^

Gracias! Todas/os están ansiando ese primer beso... pero todavía falta para eso.

 _ *** Grody10**_ Kurt deberá tomar una decisión muy importante.

Muchas gracias! Me entusiasma que te guste tanto. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo a continuación ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 **"** **Momentos"**

* * *

Las horas seguían transcurriendo y el grupo se divertía como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Para Kurt y Mike había resultado muy fácil acoplarse a Blaine, Sebastian y todos sus amigos.

Conversaban, contaban anécdotas, reían, cuando salieron del bar comenzaron a caminar por las calles casi desoladas por lo tarde que era. Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que Seb tocó un tema delicado…

\- Lo he estado pensando y realmente no entiendo cómo te enfrentas a tanta muerte Kurt. Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer, pero debe ser difícil enfrentarte a eso a diario.

\- Bueno, es difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y me alegra poder ayudar a otras personas.

\- Eso es muy noble – acotó Blaine dándole una dulce sonrisa al castaño.

\- Lo es – confirmó su mejor amigo – pero todo eso de los funerales es demasiado anticuado. Hay personas que realizan funerales pomposos y se llenan de cosas, decoraciones y más como si fuese una fiesta. También están los que hacen todo tan melancólico que dan ganas de arrancarse la piel con las manos. La verdad es que hay muchas clases de ellos, pero al final no son más que un desperdicio de dinero, porque los muertos no van a regresar sólo para ver lo que han preparado en su honor.

\- Sin importar la clase de funeral que cada persona decida realizar para el ser que ha perdido, siempre es muy importante porque es la forma en la que le dice adiós, es un paso para aceptar la ausencia de esa persona – respondió el ojiazul con seguridad – Es reconocer que la vida de alguien terminó, incluso hay lugares donde es una celebración porque se considera que se debe festejar la vida que esa persona vivió.

\- Eso es interesante – dijo una de las chicas presentes. Minutos después todos se despidieron y sólo quedaron Blaine, Kurt, Mike y Sebastian, quien seguía hablando acerca de la muerte y los funerales.

\- ¿Y el funeral de tu esposo cómo fue? – preguntó curioso.

\- ¡Sebastian! – lo reprendió el ojimiel.

\- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo que le pregunte.

El castaño se puso muy serio por varios segundos y su gesto de alegría cambió por completo – no, está bien. No hay problema.

\- No tienes que contestar si no quieres Kurt.

\- Tranquilo Blaine, no me importa hablar de eso – respiró profundamente – su funeral fue algo hermoso de hecho, él está enterrado aquí en Seatle.

\- ¿Y por qué aquí?

\- Porque aquí vivíamos. Él es de aquí, sus padres y toda su familia lo son también.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces, ¿por qué te mudaste?

\- Estás siendo muy indiscreto – dijo el moreno.

\- A Kurt no le importa, ya escuchaste.

\- Porque está siendo educado, pero tú te estás propasando – gruñó cerca de su oído.

Smythe rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo – Y bien Kurt, ¿cómo fue el funeral de tu esposo?

\- Como dije antes, fue hermoso. Fue en el mes de marzo y ese día en particular estuvo muy soleado, el cielo despejado, los pájaros cantando. Era como si el cielo le estuviera dando la bienvenida.

Lo raro de esto es que en marzo, y ustedes deben saberlo porque asumo que son de aquí, es que ese es un mes muy lluvioso. Es más, había llovido durante dos semanas pero ese día no lo hizo. Incluso las dalias florecieron, la cual era su flor favorita.

Mike lo observaba en silencio, escuchando con atención todo lo que decía y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Fue un día mágico y puedo decir que hasta sanador tanto para mí como para toda la familia, ya que era como un signo de que él estaba en un lugar mejor y que las cosas para nosotros estarían bien.

\- Wow, eso es… hermoso – suspiró Blaine.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y se alejó de ellos unos cuantos pasos, con la mirada perdida y el semblante decaído.

El ojimiel analizaba lo que había escuchado y luego se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba en esa historia, así que siguió al castaño – Es raro lo que mencionaste, sabes que soy un experto en floricultura y las dalias no se dan en marzo por el clima. Recién florecen en el otoño.

El castaño se puso pálido – bueno, no lo sé, debió existir alguna razón para que salieran antes.

Mike había alcanzado a escuchar todo y se acercó a ellos para tratar de salvar la situación – ha sido un placer chicos, pero ya tenemos que irnos, es tarde y mañana hay muchos trabajo desde primera hora.

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza – fue un gusto Sebastian. Blaine, ten una buena noche – metió sus manos en los bolsillos y sin decir más nada les dio la espalda y caminó mirando hacia abajo.

\- Gracias por todo chicos, fue un placer Sebastian.

\- Igual Mike. Descansa.

\- Gracias. También tú – se giró hacia el pelinegro – Blaine, me alegra finalmente haberte conocido – empezó a caminar apresuradamente hasta que sintió que alguien lo sujetó por el brazo, haciéndolo detenerse y voltear.

\- No fue al funeral de su esposo, ¿cierto?

Mike miró al ojimiel por varios segundos, como analizando lo que iba a contestar. Con un suspiro cansado finalmente dijo – no, no asistió.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt avanzó tan rápido que se le perdió del campo de visión a su mejor amigo. Siguió caminando sin detenerse ni rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado al "Space Needle", suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras.

A medio camino estaba ya sin aire ni fuerzas. Se sentó en las escaleras y empezó a llorar. Por varios minutos permaneció estático en el lugar mientras las lágrimas rodaban inclementes por su rostro y se ahogaba en sollozos.

Llevó sus manos al rostro, cubriéndolo por unos segundos y frotándolo luego para tratar de recobrar la compostura. Respirando con dificultad, empezó a calmarse y se puso de pie mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que surcaban su piel.

Al llegar a la cima, observó toda la ciudad majestuosamente iluminada. Edificios y demás brillaban con las luces que armonizaban perfectamente dando un espectáculo inolvidable.

De pronto recuerdos de él con su esposo en ese mismo sitio llegaron a su mente, luchando para no derramar más lágrimas. Habían sido muy felices y estaban totalmente enamorados. Las risas, las miradas, los momentos compartidos… todo dolía, era una herida que había sido abierta nuevamente y que sentía que lo ahogaba.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas memorias y cerró los ojos. Imágenes del fatídico día en donde ocurrió el accidente en el cual su cónyuge perdió la vida lo golpearon. Pudo ver el cuerpo inerte y sin vi da de éste con el rostro siendo recorrido por una veta de sangre. Abrió los ojos asustado y empezó a respirar irregularmente.

De vuelta en el hotel, no quiso hablar con Mike, quien lo estaba esperando preocupado y luego de deshacerse de él, se dio una ducha caliente, el agua hervía a tal grado que la blanca y delicada piel estaba totalmente roja, sin embargo no lo sentía.

Se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose completamente con el edredón debido al frío provocado por la torrencial lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

Durante toda la noche trató de conciliar el sueño, pero le resultó imposible. Tan sólo conseguía dormir por espacios breves y cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas. El recuerdo del accidente aparecía en sus sueños una y otra vez, manteniéndolo sobresaltado hasta que la luz del sol empezó a iluminar el lugar y pequeños rayos se filtraban a través de los bordes de las cortinas.

.

* * *

 **Space Needle** o la _**Aguja Espacial**_ _,_ es una torre ubicada en el centro de Seatle. Es una estructura de 184 metros de altura y tiene una plataforma de observación, así como una tienda de recuerdos y un restaurante giratorio.

* * *

 _Sus comentarios son importantes en todo momento, aunque no pueda contestar en algunas ocasiones,_ _siempre los leo y me ayudan a saber lo que opinan de cada historia y si quieren que continúe._


	21. Cap 21: Verdades Ocultas

No pude responder reviews por la falta de tiempo, pero saben que las y los leo siempre. Gracias por el apoyo que le siguen dando a esta historia.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **"Verdades Ocultas"**

* * *

.

Otro día en el taller que impartía se llevaba a cabo, compartiendo anécdotas, momentos, sentimientos y tratando de ayudar a todos los ahí reunidos a superar su dolor.

\- Para poder recuperarse de la pérdida, uno de los pasos más importantes es la aceptación. Cuando finalmente aceptamos que un ser querido ya no está con nosotros, entonces podemos avanzar, porque dejamos de aferrarnos al recuerdo, ese recuerdo que nos produce dolor y empezamos a entender que la vida continúa.

¿Cómo podemos saber que estamos en esa etapa? Simple, cuando los recuerdos ya no duelen ni pesan. Sí, es cierto que podemos en algún momento llegar a sentir nostalgia y desear que esa persona todavía estuviese a nuestro lado, pero tenemos plena conciencia de que no será así y sólo seguimos adelante sin dejar de recordar a aquel ser amado. Sin embargo las memorias que tenemos son de momentos de alegría, momentos compartidos y en los que fuimos felices y decidimos quedarnos con eso.

Ahora, Verónica ya compartió algo importante con nosotros, necesito que alguien más nos cuente lo que está sintiendo en este momento, vamos a descubrir juntos en qué etapa estamos. – empezó a mirar al gran círculo formado por todos los participantes – Vamos, no tengan miedo de expresar sus emociones, para eso son estos talleres, tienen que aprovecharlos y sacarles todo el jugo.

Varias personas empezaron a dar sus testimonios hasta que el silencio reinó por completo – ¡Muy bien! – dijo el ojiazul aplaudiendo, son ustedes muy valientes. ¿Quién más? ¿Qué tal tú, Walter?

El hombre suspiró y lo miró atentamente – Tengo que decir que estoy sacando mucho de esta experiencia, mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado. Honestamente yo creía que esto no era más que una tontería y sólo iba a perder mi tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así y me gusta estar aquí, me ha ayudado.

\- ¡Eso es muy bueno Walter! Cuéntanos qué cosas has aprendido.

\- Mucho, sólo que no sé cómo expresarlo porque... todavía duele.

\- Eso es normal, pero duele porque todavía no has avanzado lo suficiente.

\- No sé cómo avanzar.

\- Has estado viniendo todos los días durante cada semana de este seminario y dices que has aprendido mucho, entonces ¿por qué no avanzas?

\- No lo sé.

\- Sí lo sabes Walter, vamos.

\- No puedo.

\- Claro que puedes, sólo creo que no lo intentas lo suficiente.

\- ¡NO PUEDO MALDITA SEA!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿POR QUÉ? – se puso de pie y encaró al castaño parándose a escasos centímetros de él – PORQUE MI HIJO ERA UN NIÑO Y AHORA DEBERÍA ESTAR JUGANDO, ANDANDO EN PATINETA, ESCUCHANDO MÚSICA ESTRIDENTE, PIDIÉNDOME DINERO Y PERMISO PARA SALIR CON SUS AMIGOS, VOLVIÉNDOME LOCO, HACIENDO LO QUE CUALQUIER NIÑO DE SU EDAD Y ESO JAMÁS VA A PASAR PORQUE ESTÁ ENTERRADO EN UNA CAJA.

Todos estaban atónitos y en un silencio absoluto observando. El hombre corpulento regresó a su silla y se sentó, empezando a llorar para sorpresa y tristeza de muchos.

Kurt lo miró por varios segundos y luego se acercó, acuclillándose frente a él y con voz tranquila empezó a hablar – Walter, estás atascado, no puedes avanzar porque sigues mirando hacia tras en lugar de hacia el frente. Entiendo tu dolor, todos los que estamos aquí lo hacemos porque hemos pasado por eso, pero no puedes permitir que la muerte de tu hijo se convierta en tu muerte y es lo que has hecho. Convertiste su muerte en la tuya y con eso fuiste arrastrando la muerte de tu matrimonio, de tu empleo y de todas las cosas que para ti eran importantes.

El hombre mordió su labio inferior y bajó la cabeza, inclinándose en dirección del castaño – no sé cómo recuperar mi vida – dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Eres constructor, ¿cierto? – el hombre asintió con la cabeza – Entonces construye y sabes cómo hacerlo. Piedra por piedra, ladrillo por ladrillo, uno a la vez para conseguir una base firme y segura. Así es como debes hacer con tu vida. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

\- Es que ni siquiera puedo entrar en una ferretería o en cualquier almacén donde vendan material de construcción porque...

\- Porque seguías mirando hacia tras, pero no más. Acabas de dar uno de los pasos más importantes, aceptar lo que te estaba limitando, y ahora que ya lo sabes, puedes avanzar, a menos que quieras seguir yendo hacia tras.

\- Quiero seguir con mi vida.

\- Entonces, vamos a hacerlo – colocó su mano en el hombro de aquel hombre que lo miraba con tristeza y a la vez un poco de confianza – Iremos a conseguir unas cuantas herramientas y...

\- No puedo, no estoy listo para entrar a un lugar así, yo sólo...

\- Walter, escúchame, eres constructor, no conserje, y no estoy diciendo que tenga algo de malo serlo, porque todos los trabajos que se realizan con honradez y que ponen el pan sobre nuestra mesa son dignos, pero eso no es lo que eres, no es lo que amas hacer.

Luego de varios minutos de plática, al final aceptó ir e intentarlo.

Mike consiguió un bus del hotel y todos los participantes del seminario se embarcaron para apoyar a Walter en lo que sería su primer paso hacia una nueva vida.

»«»«»«»«»«

Durante el resto de la mañana estuvieron en uno de los almacenes más grandes de la ciudad, ayudando a su compañero a escoger toda clase de material y herramientas que pudiese necesitar.

Al comienzo Walter estaba reservado, pero antes de darse cuenta les daba consejos a los demás sobre sus hogares y se encontraba entusiasmado llenando el carrito de compras.

Cuando terminó de surtirse de todos los implementos, se dirigieron a la caja. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los puños con fuerza. El ojiazul se acercó y cruzó su brazo por el hombro del sujeto – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No puedo pagar por todo esto.

\- Nadie dijo que tú lo harías. Yo te traje aquí y voy a pagar.

\- No, no puedes... No voy a aceptar... Yo...

\- Tranquilo, sólo pon las cosas en la banda eléctrica. Yo me encargo – le sonrió cálidamente.

Al finalizar, la cuenta superaba los $5.000 dólares. A Mike se le desorbitaron los ojos. Kurt quería reírse, nunca había visto a su amigo con los ojos tan abiertos. Negó con la cabeza y sonriendo sacó su tarjeta de crédito.

Cuando iban saliendo del local, Walter lo detuvo – gracias, gracias por recordarme que esto es lo que amo, por pagar las cosas... por absolutamente todo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Lo hago con mucho gusto.

\- Haces más de lo que deberías. Estoy seguro que pagar más de $5.000 dólares en herramientas para uno de tus clientes no es parte de tu seminario.

\- Ni tú ni ninguno de ellos – señaló al grupo que iba subiendo al bus – son mis clientes, porque lo que hago no es un negocio. Ustedes son seres humanos valiosos que merecen la oportunidad de superar un momento difícil en sus vidas y si puedo ayudarlos con eso, soy yo quien está agradecido.

\- Kurt Hummel, eres un ángel – suspiró – si alguna vez necesitas remodelar tu casa, ya sabes – le guiñó el ojo y el castaño le sonrió.

»«»«»«»«»«

Ya en el hotel, se bañó y se puso ropa más cómoda. Estuvo dando vueltas por toda la habitación durante casi una hora mientras pensaba sin parar. De pronto se detuvo y suspirando, tomó su abrigo del gancho, se lo puso y salió a toda prisa.

Blaine estaba poniéndoles fertilizantes a unas plantas cuando la campana de la puerta sonó – un momento, enseguida lo atiendo - dijo apresurándose en lo que hacía, ya que se encontraba solo en la florería porque Seb se había ido a hacer unas entregas.

\- Buenas tardes, bienvenido, ¿en qué lo puedo ayu... – se quedó sorprendido viendo al hombre frente a él – Kurt.

\- Hola – hizo una pequeña pausa y se armó de valor – No fui a su funeral.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- El funeral de mi esposo, no fui. No he hablado con sus padres desde el accidente, me alejé de todos sus amigos y los amigos mutuos que teníamos, tiré todas sus cosas, no quería nada que me lo recordara ni a su aroma o a los momentos que compartimos, no me hice cargo de Rocky, me mudé y dejé todo atrás.

El ojimiel sintió un nudo en la garganta – Kurt, yo no estaba presionándote para que me digas todo esto, ni quiero que pienses que te estaba juzgando de alguna forma ni tratando de incomodarte o cualquier cosa que pueda haber pasado por tu mente.

\- Lo sé, es una decisión que tomé por cuenta propia. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros o mentiras de ningún tipo. Blaine creo que eres especial en verdad y quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo, o al menos lo intento. Merecías saber la verdad y por eso te lo estoy contando.

\- Wow, no sé qué decir a eso. Te agradezco mucho que quieras ser totalmente honesto conmigo, eso realmente significa más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Y que me consideres especial es... soy una persona común y corriente que...

\- No eres nada común y menos corriente, eres una de las personas más impresionantes que he conocido en toda mi vida y ya lo creo que eres especial, muy especial.

\- Kurt – suspiró – tú también eres muy especial, único diría y puedo acotar que me alegra haberte conocido, pero también hay algo que debo decirte y... amm...

\- Sólo dilo.

\- Ok – respiró – soy una persona que ha cometido muchos, tal vez demasiados errores a lo largo del camino. De hecho, mi vida parece no sólo un libro sino una enciclopedia completa de errores, fracasos, desaciertos, confusiones, desatinos, metidas de pata y demás. Y en base a todo eso te digo que... no estás bien. Kurt tienes muchos problemas que necesitan resolverse.

El castaño rió y negó con la cabeza – no es como piensas.

\- Claro que sí. Me refiero a que todos necesitamos a alguien que nos dé ánimos y nos apoye en determinados momentos y tal vez tú lo que necesitas es eso, quien te ayude a hacer las cosas que no te has animado a hacer hasta ahora.

\- ¿Ahora sabes de psicología?

\- No, obviamente no lo sé y mi intención no es ofenderte. Quizá no tenga tus conocimientos o experiencia para ayudar a otros, pero no soy ciego ni tonto, y me doy perfectamente cuenta de las cosas.

\- Lo lamento, no quise ser grosero.

\- Lo sé, lo entiendo. Y también sé que tienes que ir a hablar con sus padres, tienes que cuidar a Rocky, aunque no tengo idea de lo que sea.

\- Es una cacatúa odiosa, escandalosa y que ensucia todo, pero él la amaba y me hizo prometerle que si algo le llegase a pasar un día, entonces yo debería ir al bosque y liberarla.

\- ¿Y lo hiciste?

\- No, no he hecho nada de lo que se supone debería haber hecho.

\- A eso me refiero cundo digo que tienes problemas Kurt. Así como tú ayudas a otras personas a superar su dolor, a obligarse a hacer lo que deben y seguir con sus vidas, creo que necesitas a alguien que haga eso por ti y contigo.

\- No Blaine, eso es...

\- Kurt, deja de negarlo. Sabes que estoy en lo correcto. Tienes que dejar que te ayuden y te apoyen, una persona que sea tu fortaleza, tu soporte... Y si me dejas, quiero ser esa persona.

No pude responder reviews por la falta de tiempo, pero saben que las y los leo siempre. Gracias por el apoyo que le siguen dando a esta historia.


	22. Cap 22: No Estoy Listo

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Siiii! Blaine es divino! C:

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Mucho amor en el aire

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Gracias! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo =)

 ** _* jeny_** Así es, Blaine es un sol. Aquí la actualización ;)

 ** _* ValeriaAlejandra0_** Son divinos los dos. Nadie puede dudar que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Gracias! Fueron momentos especiales desde diferentes puntos.

 ** _* Klaine_is_my_life_** Aww, muchas gracias en verdad *-* Me emociona que te encante.

 ** _* BigGirlCrying31_** =) todo va sucediendo a su tiempo

 ** _* Grody10_** Gracias! Aquí lo tienes. Disfrútalo!

 ** _* lety bl_** Kurt tiene mucho que ha guardado y ocultado acerca de su vida y Blaine llegó en el momento indicado para ayudarlo a que lo supere.

Definitivamente Blaine es un sol y un pan dulce *o*

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 **"** **No Estoy Listo"**

* * *

\- Blaine, no sé qué decir… esto…

\- No necesitas decir nada, sólo déjame apoyarte.

\- Realmente no es…

El moreno tomó una de las blancas manos entre las suyas y se acercó a escasos centímetros. Sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si sus almas se hubiesen conectado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio concentrados en los ojos del otro.

Blaine posó su mirada en los labios del castaño por varios segundos, quería besarlo pero sabía que no era correcto, no en ese momento en que Kurt estaba vulnerable y con el corazón expuesto por lo de su esposo.

Si lo besaba podría asustarlo y hacer que se alejase o bien podía corresponderle el beso pero sería debido al estado en el que estaba y eso sería aprovecharse de la situación.

Kurt había sido muy correcto con él siempre, no podía comportarse con el castaño de otra forma que no fuese la adecuada. Regresó su mirada hacia aquellos hermosos ojos azules que no habían dejado de observarlo – está bien – respondió el castaño en un susurro y Blaine sonrió victorioso.

Kurt le estaba dando acceso a una parte de su vida que probablemente muchos no tenían, le concedía su petición de dejar que lo apoye, estaba aceptando que necesitaba ayuda y que quería que fuese él quien se la diese.

\- No voy a fallarte – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida de inmediato.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Durante la siguiente hora el castaño le contó muchas de las cosas que mantenía ocultas ante el mundo, todo lo que aparecía en su primer libro y que no era cierto, lo que se supone que debía hacer para seguir adelante y dejar atrás el pasado y Blaine escuchaba atento.

\- Entonces sus padres viven aquí, ¿cierto? Y ellos tienen a Rocky – el castaño asintió – Bien, creo que ese es tu primer paso y el segundo también.

\- No entiendo.

\- Fácil Kurt, iremos donde sus padres, hablas con ellos a corazón abierto y luego tomas a Rocky y vamos a liberarlo.

El ojiazul empezó a reír – no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. Ellos no van a recibirme y mucho menos permitirán que saque a Rocky de su casa.

\- Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás.

\- No Blaine, jamás, ni en un millón de años eso va a suceder. Y no hay nada que hagas o digas que me pueda convencer de ir a verlos.

Una hora después, el moreno conducía su van y estaban a un par de cuadras de la casa de los padres del difunto esposo de Kurt y éste iba cruzado de brazos haciendo una mueca que se asemejaba mucho al puchero de un niño regañado.

Blaine lo miró y rió – cambia esa cara, parece que te hubiese amenazado para que vinieras.

\- Por poco – respondió rodando los ojos.

\- Kurt Hummel nunca imaginé conocer esta faceta tuya.

\- ¿Qué faceta?

\- La de comportarte como un niño caprichoso.

\- No molestes – hizo una mueca.

El moreno puso su mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul – todo va a salir bien, sabes que esto es necesario.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo otro día?

\- No, tienes que hacerlo ahora, si no vas a posponerlo una y otra vez – empezó a acariciarle suavemente el brazo.

\- ¿Y si vas conmigo?

\- No creo que sería apropiado.

\- Tienes razón, es sólo que estoy tan nervioso.

\- Fueron tus suegros y estoy seguro de que tal vez sea una sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo, pero van a estar felices de que estés ahí para hablar con ellos.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- ¿Dónde está el Kurt Hummel que escribió esos fantásticos libros y que alienta a tantas personas a enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasado para poder seguir adelante?

Y no me digas que una cosa es escribirlo y otra hacerlo, porque te he visto en tus seminarios y eres impresionante. Has motivado y ayudado a millones de personas alrededor del mundo, claro que puedes hacerlo.

El castaño soltó el aire contenido y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Ambos bajaron de la van y se quedaron viendo la gran casa que estaba frente a ellos. Tragó con dificultad y respiró profundamente – Espero que todo salga bien.

\- Así será – Blaine se puso frente a él y los dos se miraron a los ojos por un instante. El ojimiel elevó lentamente una mano y le acarició el rostro – eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, tienes la fortaleza para hacer esto, sólo búscala en tu interior y déjala salir.

Sentir aquella mano recorriendo tan suavemente su mejilla produjo una calidez en todo su cuerpo, una sensación de tranquilidad y confianza que lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa – gracias.

\- No tienes por qué darlas – al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojó y retiró la mano – lo siento, no sé por qué… en qué pensaba cuan…

\- Está bien, no me escuchaste quejarme.

Blaine sonrió y se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla – todo saldrá bien, ahora ve.

Mientras Kurt caminaba en dirección a la casa, Blaine volvió a subirse a la van, encendió la radio poniendo una de sus estaciones favoritas, inclinó el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Tal vez la espera sería larga y era mejor estar lo más cómodo posible.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt estaba frente a la puerta, observaba el timbre como si fuese un animal rabioso a punto de morderle. Elevó su mano y mantuvo su dedo a escasos milímetros de aquel botón blanco con bordes dorados.

"Vamos, toca" – respiró – "puedes hacerlo" "¡Sólo hazlo!" – repetía pero nada sucedía. Luego de un par de minutos miró a su dedo con el ceño fruncido "ahora eres un cobarde" – le recriminó como si éste tuviese voluntad propia.

Bajó la mano y decidió asomarse por la ventana, divisó al hombre mayor viendo televisión. Su esposa apareció segundos después y se sentó junto a él.

El castaño se escondió y empezó a respirar pesadamente – "cálmate, es ridículo que te pongas así" – cerró los ojos – "son tus suegros… o fueron" – abrió los ojos y miró a los alrededores – "sólo es una plática" – se dio la vuelta y volvió a observar por la ventana – "tal vez les alegre verte" – se volvió a esconder – "o tal vez se enojen y…" – Kurt recordó que el padre de su esposo tenía un rifle – "ay no pienses tonterías, no va a encañonarte".

Luego de varios minutos de debatirse si debía o no tocar el timbre tuvo una idea, así que rodeó la casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina – "un paso a la vez" – dijo en voz baja – "voy a llevarme a Rocky en esta ocasión y puedo venir otro día a hablar con ellos… sí, eso es lo mejor. No tengo por qué dar varios pasos al mismo tiempo".

Si las cosas no habían cambiado con los años, la puerta estaría cerrada pero sin ningún tipo de seguridad, por lo que podría entrar sin problema y así fue. Y justo a un lado de una de las ventanas estaba la gran jaula negra con apliques plateados en donde Rocky se encontraba bailando.

\- ¡Hola! – le dijo con una mueca al ave – Nos volvemos a ver después de que me torturaste por años – el animalito movía la cabeza hacia los lados mientras el castaño la observaba.

Intentó soltar la jaula del gancho pero estaba muy arriba, así que tuvo que subirse al mesón con cuidado de no tirar nada al piso ni hacer ruido.

\- Quiero un poco de té, ¿te sirvo un vaso? – escuchó al hombre decir mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

\- Sí amor, gracias.

Cuando entró la jaula se sacudía hacia todas partes y Rocky tenía sus alas desplegadas mientras hacía un ruido parecido a la alarma de un auto.

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tu jaula se mece como si hubieses tenido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien?

La cacatúa empezó a hacer ruido con mucha más intensidad.

Kurt estaba escondido debajo de la mesa rogando para que no lo viese

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate ave loca! – bufó mientras servía el té en los vasos y luego salió de la cocina.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine cantaba mientras llevaba el ritmo tamborileando con los dedos en el volante y la consola.

El ojiazul salió corriendo a toda prisa con la jaula y empezó a agitar el brazo que estaba libre para que el moreno lo viese – ¡ENCIENDE LA VAN!

Ante el grito, apagó la radio y lo observó asustado – ¿pero qué rayos?

\- ¡BLAINE ENCIENDE LA VAN! ¡RÁPIDO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!

El moreno la encendió y Kurt llegó a toda prisa, abrió la puerta posterior del vehículo, metió la jula y se lanzó al piso, cerrando la puerta con fuerza – ¡Arranca! ¡Vámonos ya!

Blaine empezó a conducir como si tuviera a toda la policía persiguiéndolo y su vida dependiera de escapar en ese instante. Los neumáticos desprendían humo ante la veloz fricción contra el pavimento.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tan mal reaccionaron?

\- Tengo al ave, eso es lo que cuenta – respondió agitado y todavía en el piso del vehículo.

\- ¿Tanto se enojaron sus padres?

\- Lo harán cuando vean que Rocky no está.

\- ¿QUÉ? – frenó en seco haciendo que Kurt rodara hasta estrellarse con el asiento del frente.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó.

\- Lo siento. ¿Por qué no hablaste con ellos?

\- No pude.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Simplemente no pude, pero estaba ahí y vi la oportunidad de tomar la jaula y lo hice. No puedo dar más de un paso a la vez.

\- No creo eso Kurt, es sólo que…

\- Blaine, tengo al ave y voy a liberarla. Es lo que él quería y es lo que voy a hacer. El resto ya lo resolveré después.

Se levantó y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto – vamos al bosque, ¿sí? Por favor.

\- Está bien, lo que sea mejor para ti.

\- Gracias.

.

.

* * *

 _Llegamos a la recta final de esta historia. Ha sido una hermosa experiencia compartirla con ustedes y llenarme con cada hermoso comentario que han hecho C':_

 _Gracias por el apoyo constante y por leer cada cosa que escribo *-* Ustedes son mi motivación para seguirlo haciendo._

* * *

 **ANUNCIOS:**

Wow! Me doy cuenta de que estamos llegando casi al final de esta historia, así como de **"Si Tuviera Que Elegir"** y **"Lo Que Llamo Vida"**.

Pero todavía nos quedan por delante **"I Stay For You"** , **"No Es 1 Día Normal"** , **"I Belong To You"** (la he tenido abandona, lo siento :C)

También tenemos el inicio de **"Pequeñas Historias"** , formada por OS. Y los tres primeros corresponden a los ganadores del concurso que realicé en el grupo _**Klainer Butt3rfly Fics**._

 **OS 1:** _(Ganadora Giuly Medina)_

Giuly es la dulce y traviesa niñera de los hijos del matrimonio Hummel - Anderson, a quienes meterá en más de un lío con sus disparatadas ocurrencias.

Acompaña a esta singular niñera que pondrá de cabeza la vida de Kurt y Blaine.

 **OS 2:** _(Ganador Kmiilo Bastidas)_

Blaine Anderson y Brittany S. Pearce son una pareja creada por conveniencia, porque en el medio en el que viven son importantes las apariencias.

Un día conocen a otra pareja en la misma situación: Kurt Hummel y Santana López, desencadenando una serie de eventos en donde podrían descubrir el verdadero amor.

 **OS 3:** _(Ganadora Emily Tobar Patiño)_

Blaine Anderson es un famoso modelo a quien sólo le importa el físico y pasar un buen rato con otros modelos. Kurt Hummel es un estudiante de fotografía, quien hará sus pasantías en la agencia donde Blaine trabaja.

Anderson obsesionado con el estudiante, hará hasta lo imposible por llevarlo a la cama, corriendo el riesgo de enamorarse en el proceso.

 **ღ** **ღ**

Más adelante les presentaré también:

 *** "Stronger Than Yesterday"**

 _Sinopsis :_ Blaine Anderson es un artista de fama mundial. Un accidente cambia su vida para siempre volviéndolo alguien frío y sin sentimientos.

Kurt Hummel es un reconocido médico que no cree en el amor y llegará a la ciudad para ayudar a Blaine.

A veces el destino actúa de maneras insospechadas.

 **...**

 ***** Una historia que escribiremos en conjunto con mi divina y súper talentosa amiga _**Domi CrissColfer**_ (Esta historia todavía no tiene nombre)

 _Sinopsis :_ Dos familias importantes: los Anderson y los Hummel.

Una alianza y un matrimonio arreglado entre sus primogénitos, sin imaginarse que serían dos varones.

 **...**

 ***** Las secuelas de **"Cámbiame La Vida"** y **"Si Tuviera Que Elegir"** , ya que ustedes no dejan de pedirlas =)

.

Así que tendrán historias de _Klainer Butt3rfly_ por un buen tiempo C:

Además las traducciones de todos los fics de **_Warblerslushie_** , quien me autorizó a realizarlos y estoy muy emocionada.


	23. Cap 23: Libertad

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Muchas gracias! Kurt de ladrón jajajajaja.

Siii! Vienen más historias para ustedes y estoy emocionada =)

 ** _* Emily Tobar Patiño_** Yay! Eso era lo que quería, que rieran. Me hace feliz haberlo logrado C:

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Jajajaja, Kurt tiene muchas ideas locas.

 ** _* jeny_** ¿Qué terminó?

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Esa era la idea de ese capítulo y me alegra haberlo conseguido =)

Sí, ya estamos en los últimos capítulos y también me da tristeza no escribir más sobre esta historia, pero como dices, vienen otras que espero disfrutes también.

De nada! A ti por leer y apoyarme!

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Jejeje, eso es verdad, Kurt tiene cada ocurrencia jajaja y Blaine es un dulce.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** Aww =) Muchas gracias! Me haces feliz con tus comentarios y saber que te enamoras de lo que escribo es muy valioso para mí.

Aquí la actualización doble. Disfrútala!

 ** _* Nahir Jaime_** Aw, tan linda! Mientras mi imaginación siga y ustedes lean, seguiré escribiendo ;)

 ** _* lety bl_** Jajajaja. El objetivo de este capítulo era que rieran, así que misión cumplida =D

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a quienes votaron en la encuesta._

 _Aquí tienen el capítulo doble de esta historia =)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **"** **Libertad"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Entonces hacia dónde vamos?

\- Yo te guío, no te preocupes.

\- Sí, seguro. Amm y ¿cuándo vas a hablar con ellos?

\- No lo sé. Ahora que me llevé al ave deben estar más furiosos, así que hoy menos que nunca no tengo idea.

\- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que ellos sabrán que fuiste tú?

\- Nadie en sus cinco sentidos querría a esa ave escandalosa y molestosa.

\- ¿Y por qué la tenían?

\- A mi esposo le encantaba. Realmente amaba a Rocky.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo.

\- Él tenía una fascinación con las aves y cuando vio a esa odiosa cacatúa dijo que la quería llevar a casa y jamás pude convencerlo de que debíamos devolverla.

En casa siempre la tenía suelta, rara vez usaba su jaula.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque él decía que no era justo que un ave teniendo la capacidad de volar, fuera privada de su libertad.

\- Eso es cierto, pero entonces ¿por qué comprar una?

\- Porque la tenían en una jaula pequeña, en donde apenas había espacio para su pequeño pocillo con agua y eso era todo. No podía moverse en ninguna dirección y no soportó verla así, y aunque la idea original era liberarla, Rocky tenía sus alas débiles por haber estado en esa pequeña prisión quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Además de que le fascinó y por eso quiso llevarla a casa hasta que estuviese mejor, pero luego, se encariñó tanto que terminamos conservándola.

\- Ahora entiendo todo.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Luego de viajar por un largo tiempo llegaron al bosque y Kurt se quedó con la mirada perdida hasta que Rocky empezó a hacer bulla.

\- Creo que está protestando – mencionó Blaine.

\- No le hagas caso, es un ave loca – suspiró.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo?

\- Sí.

Ambos bajaron de la van y Kurt llevaba consigo la jaula.

\- Está un poco frío. ¿No le hará daño?

\- No, Rocky está acostumbrado a este clima.

\- Bien, confío en tu palabra. Aunque me da un poco de tristeza, la cacatúa está acostumbrada a estar con personas.

\- Bueno Blaine, fue tu idea que la trajera aquí para liberarla.

\- ¡Ah no! No me eches la culpa, no fue mi idea, fue de tu esposo.

\- Sí, sí. Correcto – suspiró – Sólo hay una forma de saberlo y es dándole la oportunidad de elegir.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, está bien. Tengo que hacer esto yo solo.

\- Seguro, estaré aquí esperándote.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt caminó sin tener idea de exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía, sólo dejó que sus pies lo llevasen a algún lado y siguió adentrándose en las profundidades del lugar hasta que llegó a una parte que era realmente hermosa y frente a él había un pequeño riachuelo. Observó a los alrededores y asentó la jaula en la tierra – Creo que éste es el sitio perfecto, ahora eres libre – se agachó y abrió la pequeña puerta pero Rocky no salió.

\- Oh vamos, no puedo esperar tu voluntad, sólo sal – meció suavemente el artefacto metálico hasta que finalmente el ave se deslizó de su interior y se paró a un costado.

Bien… vuela, corre, camina, haz algo, sólo sé libre.

Rocky empezó a bailar moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro y girando su cabeza en varias direcciones.

\- Cuando dije que hicieras algo no me refería a que bailaras – rodó los ojos – ¡Oh! Entiendo, es como tu baile para celebrar que eres libre, ¿cierto? Pero ahora vuela. No puedo irme dejándote ahí nada más.

Los minutos transcurrían y el ave seguía bailando por lo que Kurt ya estaba desesperado. Mientras tanto, Blaine esperaba en la van porque habían empezado a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

\- Escúchame bien Rocky, vete. Ya me quiero ir, así que sólo vuela, shu, shu – empezó a agitar las manos para espantar a la cacatúa, pero ésta comenzó a perseguirlo con las alas abiertas.

Oye, deja de seguirme – dijo parándose firme – ve a recorrer el mundo, consíguete una novia – Rocky saltó tratando de darle picotazos en los pies y el ojiazul corrió en círculos – Ok, ok, o un novio, yo qué sé de tus gustos.

Blaine observaba tratando de distinguir si Kurt regresaba, pero sólo se veía algo de neblina, lo cual era raro porque en el fondo el sol resplandecía. Supuso que así era en el páramo, él realmente nunca había estado ahí.

\- Rocky estás colmando mi paciencia – sin importar todo lo que el ojiazul hizo, el ave no se iba. Saltaba, bailaba, lo perseguía, caminaba en círculos, se trepaba en las rocas que ataviaban el lugar y finalmente empezó a silbar.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Me voy! – observó su reloj – tengo media hora en este lugar y no pienso perder un segundo más de mi tiempo contigo. Vete lejos, quédate aquí, no me importa lo que hagas. Adiós.

Dándole un último vistazo al ave, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando furioso. De pronto escuchó el sonido eufórico de Rocky llenando el lugar y se detuvo. Contempló detenidamente los alrededores y un recuerdo llegó de inmediato.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Él y su esposo caminaban tomados de la mano por ese bosque. Era otra época del año porque estaba completamente soleado y se escuchaba como un coro celestial a diferentes aves cantando. El cielo estaba despejado y el paisaje era simplemente maravilloso. A ellos les gustaba ir ahí porque era apartado y propicio para relajarse del stress diario.

Se dirigieron hacia una parte mucho más lejana que desembocaba en un hermoso riachuelo.

Se sentaron sobre una manta en completo silencio, sólo observando la maravilla que estaba frente a sus ojos. Kurt sintió luego de varios minutos que su esposo lo abrazaba cálidamente y él se arrimó contra su pecho y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre que amaba.

\- Amo venir aquí. Es como si fuésemos parte de todo esto – dijo el hombre con la mirada llena de un brillo especial mientras el castaño lo observaba con una sonrisa.

¿Recuerdas que en un par de ocasiones te dije que si algo me llega a suceder algún día quiero que liberes a Rocky?

\- No digas eso, por favor.

\- Lo siento, no quiero arruinar el momento, es sólo que éste es el lugar donde quiero que lo liberes. Si yo fuese un ave me encantaría estar aquí y sé que Rocky será feliz.

\- Si quieres regreso a la casa y lo libero de una vez.

\- Ay Kurt, vamos – le dio un pequeño empujón – Sé que puede ser un poco escandaloso, pero es parte de nuestra familia. Nuestra primera adhesión, hasta que empecemos a tener hijos.

El rostro del ojiazul se iluminó por completo y suspiró – te amo tanto.

\- Yo te amo con toda mi vida – respondió su esposo antes de besarlo.

Luego de una tarde de varios mimos, se levantaron de la manta y el hombre de ojos verde olivo susurró – recuérdalo Kurt, aquí es donde quiero que liberes a Rocky cuando yo ya no esté.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

El castaño abrió los ojos atónito al darse cuenta de que estaba en el lugar de ellos y no lo había reconocido, aquel lugar que su esposo amaba tanto y en el que compartieron muchos momentos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta causándole una sensación de ahogo.

El canto del ave seguía inundando el lugar y Kurt se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr, adentrándose nuevamente en la profundidad del bosque hasta que llegó a donde el riachuelo parecía estar entonando una melodía.

Buscó a Rocky con la mirada y vio que estaba sobre una rama, con la cabeza de lado observándolo atentamente – eres libre – susurró con una sonrisa y Rocky desplegó sus alas volando hasta desaparecer por completo en el firmamento.

Kurt sintió como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y empezó a repetir "eres libre", sabiendo que se lo decía así mismo. Había cumplido con uno de los deseos de su esposo y eso lo hacía sentir más ligero y en cierto modo, libre.

Cientos de recuerdos se agolparon uno tras otro haciéndolo estremecer. Tratando de controlar la respiración, se sentó en una roca y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido del agua, por la brisa y por ese pequeño haz de luz que calentaba ligeramente su rostro.


	24. Cap 24: Errores

_Listo el siguiente capítulo ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

 **"** **Errores"**

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí sentado, sólo abrió los ojos, se levantó y dirigió hacia donde estaba la jaula tomándola y caminando de regreso.

Se escuchaban los truenos haciendo eco en el cielo y amenazando con una pronta lluvia, pero siguió avanzando despacio y sin ninguna prisa hasta que llegó al claro donde estaba la van parqueada.

Blaine al verlo acercarse se bajó de prisa – ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien – contestó secamente, lo cual sorprendió al moreno.

\- Te tomó algo de tiempo liberar a Rocky.

\- Sí – abrió la puerta posterior del vehículo y guardó la jaula.

\- ¿Rocky se veía feliz cuando lo soltaste?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kurt? ¿Te sientes mal por haberlo hecho?

\- Es un ave, está libre y ya eso es todo.

\- Pensé que estarías contento por haber liberado a…

\- Mira, no estoy de humor ahora. Estar ahí me trajo demasiados… Olvídalo.

\- Sí, ah… claro. Sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme al hotel? Realmente necesito irme de aquí.

\- Seguro.

\- Mira, es una tonta ave, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

\- Bien… yo… es que… nunca te había visto así.

\- Me siento bien al haber liberado a Rocky, es sólo – bufó ligeramente.

\- No, no, está bien Kurt. No tienes por qué decirme nada que no quieras. Entiendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí Blaine?

\- Perdón, ¿qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieras que te diga?

\- Ya te dije que nada. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti, por eso pregunté.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Todos siempre quieren algo de mí.

\- Kurt, en verdad me agradas mucho y me importas. Tú, la persona, el ser humano extraordinario que eres, el hombre con el que he estado compartiendo momentos importantes y al que quiero seguir conociendo, pero por ti, no por ser escritor, no porque vendes libros a montones o sales en la televisión, no me interesa el sujeto con el micrófono y que da seminarios. No me malinterpretes, respeto lo que haces, me parece loable y digno de admiración, pero a lo que me refiero es que me interesas por quien eres y no por lo que haces.

Me gustas y te veo tan mal a veces que lo único que quiero es tratar de ayudarte de algún modo. Como te lo dije antes, tú haces tanto por otros y los apoyas de todas las formas posibles pero necesitas alguien que te apoye.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? Entonces llévame al hotel y no me hagas preguntas de ninguna clase, sólo respeta mis silencios – espetó frotando con exasperación sus manos por todo su rostro.

\- Bien, eso haré. No voy a decir na…

\- ¡Sólo cállate! No sabes cuándo detenerte, ¿cierto? Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen pero insististe en meterte en mi vida – empezó a alzar la voz – Tú eres el único culpable de todo esto, yo estaba bien y tú te empecinaste en complicar todo.

\- Kurt, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Mira Blaine, que tu vida sea un completo desastre no te da ningún derecho a querer intervenir en la mía para arreglar mis problemas cuando deberías de preocuparte por arreglar los tuyos primero.

TE LA PASAS TRATANDO DE ANALIZAR LO QUE DIGO Y LO QUE HAGO COMO SI FUESES EXPERTO Y DE ALGÚN MODO PUDIESES AYUDAR Y EL QUE NECESITA AYUDA ERES TÚ. FRANCAMENTE CREO QUE DEBERÍAS IR A DONDE UN PSICOANALISTA.

AGG, NO PIENSO REGRESAR CONTIGO, VETE. YO VERÉ COMO ME VOY DE AQUÍ – empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar, dejando al moreno totalmente confundido y dolido.

Blaine se subió a su van, introdujo la llave en el switch y la encendió, pero no pudo moverse de ahí porque sus ojos estaban completamente nublados y las palabras del ojiazul se repetían en su cabeza.

Luego las cosas que Seb le decía siempre empezaron a retumbar…

 _"_ _Siempre pones los ojos en hombres que tarde o temprano te hacen sufrir"._

 _"_ _Todos los novios que has tenido han sido unos imbéciles de una u otra forma y terminan lastimándote, pero ahí sigues, tomando lo que sea que la vida te dé y no debe ser así"._

Pero Kurt, él era diferente a cualquier sujeto que hubiese conocido… Al menos eso era lo que creía, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

La noche empezó a caer y Kurt caminaba totalmente agotado, las piernas se sentían como si tuvieran cuchillos atravesándolas, los pies le quemaban y el corazón le dolía demasiado.

No podía borrar de su mente aquellos ojos color miel observándolo con tanta tristeza mientras él no dejaba de agredir verbalmente al dueño de esa mirada.

 _"_ _Mira Blaine, que tu vida sea un completo desastre no te da ningún derecho a querer intervenir en la mía para arreglar mis problemas cuando deberías de preocuparte por arreglar los tuyos primero"._

 _"_ _Francamente creo que deberías ir a donde un psicoanalista"._

Estaba seguro que jamás había contemplado unos ojos más expresivos que esos y gritaban que estaba siendo herido por alguien que significaba algo para él.

 _"_ _Kurt, en verdad me agradas mucho, me importas"._

 _"_ _Me gustas y te veo tan mal a veces que lo único que quiero es tratar de ayudarte de algún modo"._

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Mike estaba desesperado al no tener noticias de su mejor amigo. Caminaba por el lobby del hotel pensando en mil cosas que pudieron haberle sucedido y cada una era más aterradora que la otra.

Sabía que no podía reportarlo como desaparecido hasta que transcurriesen 48 horas, pero eso implicaba que… en ese instante lo vio entrar con una expresión totalmente indescifrable.

\- ¿Dónde ha estado? Me tenías tan preocupado. Son más de las diez de la noche y te fuiste de aquí temprano. Además no te presentaste a la reunión con los inversionistas y no estaban nada contentos con tu ausencia.

\- ¡Déjame en paz Mike!

\- Esa no es una respuesta. No sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir a estas personas. Ellos quieren enfocarse en ti, están a gusto con los que les propuse y tú sólo…

\- ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILO!

\- ¡Oye, no tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma! Yo sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti y…

\- Mira – botaba aire por la nariz – mañana me reuniré con ellos, si es lo que quiero hacer, entonces firma el contrato y ya. Ahora déjame en paz porque quiero estar solo – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Mike lo persiguió y empezó a subir detrás de él – Ok Kurt, ¿qué sucede?

\- Nada.

\- No estás así por nada. Algo te sucedió.

\- No te entrometas.

\- Somos mejores amigos Kurt y me preocupas mucho. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que otros se preocupen por ti y te apoyen? Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Esas palabras fueron como dagas a su corazón y se detuvo automáticamente – Blaine – susurró.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Blaine?

\- Lo perdí.

\- Creo que no entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Que lo eché todo a perder Mike. Blaine es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mucho tiempo y él sólo ha tratado de ayudarme y yo…

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Lo traté mal, le dije cosas horribles. Me sentía mal por varios recuerdos que tuve y me desquité con él. Él estaba preocupado por mí y en lugar de agradecérselo, le arrojé toda mi mierda encima.

\- Wow. Pero si hablas con él tal vez puedan solucionarlo. Blaine es un buen sujeto y estoy seguro que…

\- ¡Exacto! Blaine es un bueno sujeto, demasiado bueno para mí.

\- No lo tomes así Kurt, mañana puedes llamarlo y…

\- No Mike, se acabó. Lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotros se terminó. Él es el primer hombre que me interesa y me hace sentir tantas cosas después de mi esposo y simplemente lo arruiné.

\- Kurt, espera.

\- Mike gracias, pero necesito darme una ducha y acostarme. Mañana es el último día del seminario, está la reunión con los inversionistas y luego nos iremos de Seatle para siempre y no pienso volver jamás.

\- Si necesitas tiempo para ir a buscarlo, puedo cambiar la fecha de los pasajes, eso no es problema. Se paga la multa y…

\- Te agradezco lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero entiéndeme se terminó. No hay más un Blaine y yo. Lo lastimé demasiado y simplemente no es justo que una persona como él tenga que cargar con toda la basura que arrastra alguien como yo.

.

.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Kurt?_**

 ** _¿Qué creen que Blaine piense al respecto?_**

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _He terminado de escribir esta historia y quiero saber si desean que publique un capítulo por día o que haga maratón el día lunes._


	25. Cap 25: Sincerándose

**_Con esto damos inicio al maratón que ustedes pidieron y que nos lleva al final de esta historia._**

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo, por los comentarios, favoritos, etc._**

 ** _Escribo por ustedes y para ustedes C:_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 **"** **Sincerándose"**

* * *

.

Durante lo que quedaba de la noche y parte de la madrugada, Kurt no dejó de pensar en lo que había sido su vida desde aquel fatídico día del accidente.

Recordó todo lo que había experimentado en sus seminarios, los consejos que dio a millones de personas, cada cosa escrita en sus libros y todas esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

Ese encuentro con Blaine en el pasillo y cómo se quedó perdido en sus ojos. Lo mucho que le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio a pesar de no ser su tipo. La forma en que se dieron las cosas entre ellos y todos los momentos compartidos.

Aquel concierto desde la grúa, las miradas, las sonrisas. Descubrir lo dulce y atento que era ese hombre de cabello rizado, la forma en que hacía acelerar su corazón cuando lo miraba, cuando sonreía, cuando pensaba en él…

Blaine era especial, diferente, único. Alguien a quien quería en su vida sin lugar a dudas, pero lo había lastimado y arruinado toda posibilidad que pudo tener con él.

Cerró los ojos sólo por un instante, quería dejar de pensar, ya no quería sentir todo ese cúmulo de emociones, no soportaba más sentimientos encontrados.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en el mostrador y el rostro enterrado en las palmas de sus manos.

\- Amigo, lo lamento tanto. Kurt parecía alguien especial, diferente. Realmente llegué a creer que ustedes tendrían algo.

\- Yo también Seb, pero definitivamente no estoy hecho para tener una pareja y estoy cansado de sufrir de una u otra forma.

\- No mereces sufrir Blainey – suspiró – Llámame loco, pero sigo creyendo que Kurt es para ti, tal vez necesite tiempo para sanar correctamente sus heridas, tal vez tú eres a quien él necesita.

\- No creo que Kurt sepa lo que necesita. Tiene muchas cosas encima de las cuales liberarse, pero no puedo ayudarlo. Lo intenté Seb, pero la única persona que puede hacer algo por él en este punto, es él mismo.

\- Entiendo y es verdad – le puso una mano en el hombro – ¿Estás llorando?

\- No, sólo estoy algo decaído. Necesito salir a despejarme un poco.

\- Seguro, caminar un rato te va a ayudar.

\- Me voy en la van.

\- No deberías conducir en el estado en el que estás.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás. Te conozco más de lo que te conoces tú mismo.

\- Entonces entiendes que realmente necesito irme.

\- Bien, sólo ten cuidado.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt trataba de relajarse un poco y vaciar su mente, quería dejarla en blanco. Había dormido sólo una hora y al despertar todos los recuerdos volvieron a atacarlo, así que se sentía agotado física y mentalmente.

Enterró la cara en la almohada esperando despejarse y dormir un poco más cuando la alarma de su celular sonó y bufó con frustración.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió al baño en donde llenó la gran tina y luego se sumergió en ella completamente, apoyando la cabeza en el fondo mientras contenía la respiración.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine llegó a la florería y se disponía a estacionarse cuando vio que Mike estaba junto a la puerta esperándolo.

El joven caminó hacia la van y saludó con un movimiento de la mano.

\- No hagas esto, sólo dile a Kurt que…

\- Él no sabe que vine a verte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Blaine, considero que eres muy bueno para Kurt. No lo había visto tan feliz, sonriendo, viviendo nuevamente hasta que te conoció.

No se había vuelto a interesar en nadie hasta que apareciste y sé que tú también eras feliz con él. Los dos le hacían bien al otro – hizo una pausa – Comprendo si estás enojado, dolido o lo que sea que estés sintiendo luego de la forma en la que se comportó contigo.

No tengo idea de lo que te dijo o lo que sucedió exactamente porque apenas me contó algo y te puedo asegurar que él no es así, sólo que explotó y creo que necesitas saber toda la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad?

\- Todo lo que le pasa y lo que lo hizo ponerse así y lamentablemente desquitarse contigo.

\- Mike, estoy muy ocupado. Además estoy cansado de elegir mal, de darle acceso a mi vida a hombres que sólo terminan haciéndome daño de alguna forma. Estoy empezando a convencerme de que mi destino es estar solo.

\- Eso no es verdad Blaine. Mereces tener en tu vida a alguien que te ame, valore y de absolutamente todo por ti, alguien que esté dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sacarte una sonrisa y por demostrarte lo mucho que le importas.

Kurt es esa clase de hombre, de los que cuando se enamora le entrega su corazón y su vida entera a la persona que ama, y sé que tú también eres así. Ustedes son el uno para el otro, te lo aseguro.

Sé también que tienes sentimientos hacia él y en nombre de esos sentimientos te pido que me escuches y me permitas contarte todo lo que necesitas saber.

Blaine miró al frente y apretó con fuerza el volante hasta que los nudillos de ambas manos se le pusieron blancos. Respiró profundamente y fue soltando el agarre – está bien, ven.

Mike abrió la puerta y subió a la van – gracias – El ojimiel asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigieron a otro lugar.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones ubicados en los costados del lobby del hotel. Observaba a las personas que iban y venían hasta que Mike apareció entre la multitud.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Muy gracioso.

\- Estuve ocupado, sabes que tenemos agenda llena hoy y precisamente te están esperando.

\- ¡Oh! Pensé que vería al Sr. Richardson a las diez y media.

\- Ven por aquí – los dos amigos se dirigieron a una de las pequeñas salas para reuniones que el hotel ofrecía.

Kurt entró tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa – Sr. Richardson, es un gusto al fin conocer… – sé quedó impactado al ver al ojimiel de pie esperándolo – Blaine – soltó en un susurro.

Pero… no entiendo – volteó hacia un lado – Mike…

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme, mi mamá me llama.

\- Tu mamá está en Tokio visitando a unos familiares.

\- Sí, pero tiene una voz muy potente – abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió a toda prisa.

El ojiazul volvió a mirar hacia el frente – Blaine, no tengo idea de qué te dijo para que vinieses pero te aseguro que yo no sabía na…

\- Lo sé.

\- Realmente quiero disculparme por las cosas que te dije. Sólo has estado apoyándome y tratando de que esté mejor y yo desquité contigo todas mis frustraciones y eso no fue justo en lo absoluto.

No hay palabras que puedan expresar lo mucho que lamento lo que sucedió Blaine. Sé que las cosas que decimos no hay forma de regresarlas a nuestra boca una vez que salieron y estoy consciente de que te lastimé, pero jamás fue mi intención. En mis cinco sentidos nunca haría nada que te dañara de ninguna manera.

Dime qué puedo hacer para compensar mi error porque me siento muy mal ya que de todas las personas en el mundo, eres la que menos merece que alguien lo hiera o haga sentir mal y yo hice ambas cosas contigo.

Blaine, por favor dime algo.

El moreno seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho y lo observaba fijamente, escuchando con atención todo lo que decía – Mike me contó todo.

\- ¿Todo? ¿Todo de qué?

\- La verdad sobre ti y tu vida.

\- No tenía ningún derecho – dijo con los dientes apretados y la mirada furiosa.

\- Kurt – se acercó a él – eres una persona maravillosa y no merecías el dolor por el que atravesaste al perder a tu esposo, pero son cosas que suceden y no podemos cambiar.

Tampoco mereces todo por lo que te haces pasar. Deja de castigarte por lo que ocurrió, no fue tu culpa. Tienes que buscar ayuda y encontrar el modo de perdonarte a ti mismo.

\- No lo entiendes Blaine, no es así de fácil.

\- De cierto modo lo hago. He tenido muchas relaciones fallidas y obviamente no se compara a perder a la persona con la que estabas casado, pero el punto es que de algún modo yo era quien me causaba daño al aceptar a esas personas. Tal vez lo hacía inconscientemente o tal vez lo sabía y sólo lo dejaba suceder, pero llega un momento en el que analizas las cosas y te das cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo y que no era correcto.

Lo entendí, realmente lo entendí y lo que dice Seb es cierto, estaba en busca de alguien con quien compartir mi vida, alguien que me amase con la intensidad y devoción con la que yo amo y por eso aceptaba muchas cosas – la voz se le quebró y respiró despacio – pero no voy a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir porque el único que salía mal de todo eso era yo y no me puedo seguir haciendo ese daño.

Lo mismo sucede contigo, las circunstancias son distintas, pero el resultado es igual, permites que muchas cosas recaigan sobre ti y te castigas en busca de la absolución porque quieres sentirte mejor por lo que ocurrió en ese accidente.

Y hasta que no aceptes eso y te des cuenta que no mereces tal sufrimiento que tú mismo te causas por tus decisiones, esto seguirá siendo tu vida. Vas a seguir haciéndote daño y alejando a los que se acercan a ti.

Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y mereces ser feliz, mereces perdonarte y liberarte de todo lo que te oprime. Pero es tu decisión y sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Los ojos de Kurt empezaron a nublarse y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Blaine se acercó cerrando casi por completo el espacio entre ellos y con el pulgar limpió las lágrimas que el castaño no pudo contener.

\- Yo… Bla…ine… eres importante pa…ra mí.

\- También eres importante para mí, y por eso deseo que puedas resolver todo aquello que no te permite ser feliz.

\- Blaine…

\- Hoy termina tu seminario y vas a regresar a tu casa, al otro lado del país.

\- Pero, ¿nosotros?

\- No puedo con una relación a larga distancia, lo siento – le acunó el rostro con ambas manos – Por favor, sé feliz.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Kurt sentía las cálidas manos del moreno sosteniendo su rostro y un hormigueo lo acompañaba. Empezaron a acercarse y sus labios quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, pero Blaine se apartó dando un suspiro cansado y besó al ojiazul en la mejilla.

\- Blaine… – susurró con la voz rota.

\- Adiós Kurt. Ten una buena vida.


	26. Cap 26: Abriendo El Corazón

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 **"** **Abriendo El Corazón"**

* * *

.

\- Realmente lo lamento, no pensé que iba a tomar esa decisión. Lo que quería era ayudar Kurt.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes Mike, creo que todo va tomando el curso que debe.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo creo, pero debemos seguir. Todas esas personas están esperándome. Sólo dame unos minutos.

\- Seguro. Yo los distraigo – le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt caminaba a lo largo del corredor pensando en todo lo ocurrido, las manos le temblaban y le costaba respirar.

Se acercó a la puerta del salón de conferencias y escuchó a su amigo hablando de él, su trayectoria, los libros, etc. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje rápido, luego respiró varias veces.

Mike sintió vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo, disimuladamente lo sacó parándose detrás del podio y vio que era de Kurt. Lo abrió y dos palabras le indicaron que debía hacer la introducción.

 _"_ _Estoy listo"_

Ahora, la persona que nos ha enseñado que los acontecimientos de la vida son transitorios y que de nosotros depende la forma de manejarlos y cómo superarlos para salir adelante.

Su escritor favorito, y el mío también. Con ustedes el increíble y único Kurt Hummel.

El ojiazul al escuchar su nombre, abrió la puerta e ingresó al lugar, siendo recibido de inmediato por una multitud que lo aclamaba y coreaba su nombre mientras aplaudía de pie.

Cruzando a lo largo del corredor formado en medio de los dos grandes grupos en los que se dividía el salón, avanzó saludando a todos mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada.

Al llegar al escenario tomó el micrófono que Mike le entregó y saludó a los presentes. En primera fila se encontraba el Sr. Richardson junto al grupo de posibles inversionistas, quienes habían decidido posponer la reunión y verlo en acción primero.

\- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó a los presentes.

\- ¡ESTAMOS BIEN!

\- ¿Cómo se sienten hoy?

\- ¡MUY BIEN!

\- Gracias por haber asistido a este seminario y los diferentes talleres, todo este tiempo que hemos compartido ha sido maravilloso y sé que muchos de ustedes han sanado por completo, otros todavía están en el proceso, pero todos han aprendido cosas valiosas que cambiaron sus vidas y me siento tan feliz de que me permitieran ser parte de ese cambio.

Así que gracias, gracias por permitirme ayudarlos y que en este día de despedida podamos decir juntos "todo está bien". ¿Cómo está todo?

\- ¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN!

El ojiazul sonrió forzadamente – Otra vez, ¿cómo está todo?

\- "TODO ESTÁ BIEN".

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Un hombre de unos sesenta años aproximadamente entró furioso al hotel gruñendo toda clase de insultos, atravesó el lobby y se dirigió al área de eventos. Ahí estaban varios stands con los libros del castaño y dos chicas en sus respectivos escritorios a los costados.

\- Sr. disculpe, pero no puede pasar.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedo pasar? Vengo a ver a ese sujeto – señalo con el dedo un poster del ojiazul donde resaltaba la frase "TODO ESTÁ BIEN".

\- El Sr. Hummel está en este momento en el cierre de su seminario y no puede atenderlo.

\- Es que vengo al seminario, sólo que se me hizo tarde.

\- En ese caso, ¿me permite ver su credencial, por favor?

El hombre se la mostró a regañadientes y luego avanzó a prisa, entrando al salón donde se llevaba al cabo el taller y se quedó observando las grandes pantallas que le permitían una mejor visión a quienes estaban al fondo del lugar.

A lo lejos en un escenario, Kurt estaba hablando por el micrófono y Mike estaba a un costado de pie.

 _Ustedes son los dueños de sus vidas, siempre pueden decidir qué hacer y si quieren estar mejor o no_ – hizo una pausa al sentir una punzada en el pecho por sus propias palabras.

 _Todos aquí son tan valientes porque han afrontado su dolor, los fantasmas de su pasado y han decidido dejarlos atrás para…_ – las manos le temblaban más que antes, al punto que estuvo a nada de que se le cayese el micrófono en varias ocasiones.

Empezó a caminar por todo el escenario sin pronunciar una palabra, su rostro era completamente pálido y Mike se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no sabía cómo hacer para ayudarlo.

Los inversionistas observaban atónitos lo que ocurría, el Sr. Richardson estaba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto.

El hombre mayor que seguía de pie junto a la puerta empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el frente.

 _Yo… esto…_ – la respiración de Kurt se volvía cada vez más pesada. Todos podían darse cuenta claramente de que algo le pasaba, además de lo mal que lucía y que era evidenciado por medio de las pantallas gigantes.

Miró hacia arriba y trató de contener las lágrimas – _ya no puedo_ – exclamó con la voz quebrada – _no puedo seguir con esto. Les he estado mintiendo y no es correcto._

Mike lo llamó despacio y le hizo una seña de subir al escenario para ayudarlo pues parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero el ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

Trató de respirar y aceptó un vaso con agua que su amigo le pasó – _Sí, escucharon bien. Les he estado mintiendo_ – volvió a tomar varias respiraciones nerviosas – _yo me paro en este escenario, doy talleres, imparto charlas y demás instándolos a superar sus pérdidas, a seguir adelante con sus vidas y los observo hacerlo, veo como enfrentan su dolor y se esfuerzan por avanzar._

 _Bien, yo… no he enfrentado mi dolor. Mi pasado todavía me persigue… y no he hecho nada para cambiarlo._

 _Finjo y pretendo estar bien, pero la realidad es que no lo estoy. Sí he avanzado un poco, sin embargo a estas alturas, no he hecho más que mentirles y sobre todo mentirme a mí mismo._

 _Estoy encerrado en algo que ocurrió hace 3 años y no lo dejo ir porque no he querido hacerlo. No es que no sepa cómo, sólo no he querido y no me explicaba por qué, pero hoy alguien muy importante para mí me dijo algo que me hizo pensar mucho y es el hecho de que me estoy castigando, yo mismo estoy buscando hacerme daño al negarme a avanzar._

 _En este proceso de autocastigo, voy apartando y lastimando a personas que no lo merecen… y eso lo incluye a él… y… no… no quiero eso para mi vida. No quiero dañar a otros._

 _Y aunque él no esté aquí en este momento, ha estado a mi lado apoyándome de muchas formas durante estas semanas y quiero agradecerle por hacerme abrir los ojos a esta realidad… mi realidad._

Los ojos se le empezaron a nublar y fue incapaz de ver nada – _tengo este dolor tan grande en mi corazón porque…_ – las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin que pudiera detenerlas – _yo no quería… fue mi culpa… todo fue mi culpa… lo amaba tanto_ – empezó a llorar y ocultó su rostro tapándolo con una mano.

Luego de varias respiraciones para tratar de calmarse un poco prosiguió – _el día del accidente… lo relaté en mi primer libro. Todos ustedes ya saben que iba en la noche con mi esposo en el auto, estaba lloviendo y un perro se atravesó de pronto._

 _Íbamos distraídos porque estábamos discutiendo_ – soltó el aire contenido – _refutábamos por algo tan estúpido. Queríamos pintar la cocina y no nos poníamos de acuerdo en los colores que usaríamos y empezamos a pelear por eso._

 _Si no hubiésemos estado en medio de esa absurda discusión, hubiéramos tenido nuestra atención al frente, en el camino como debió ser, y ese perro no nos habría sorprendido. Por tratar de evitarlo y con la calle cubierta por la lluvia, el auto patinó, empezamos a girar sin poder detenerlo hasta que nos estrellamos contra el poste, el cual dobló el auto a la mitad y mi esposo murió instantáneamente al ser aplastado._

 _Pero hay algo que ustedes no saben y es esa la mentira a la que me refiero – sollozó_ – _él no era quien conducía, era yo. Yo conducía esa noche, yo perdí el control del vehículo y nos estrellamos_ – el llanto se apoderó del ojiazul nuevamente – _yo maté a mi esposo_ – dijo con la voz entrecortada – _no quería que eso_ _pasara y lo lamento tanto_ – soltó el micrófono, el cual retumbó en el lugar, y empezó a llorar copiosamente.

Todos estaban totalmente impactados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Walter era uno de los más afectados y a la vez uno de los que mejor entendía porque él sabía lo que era sentirse culpable por la muerte de un ser querido.

El hombre mayor había seguido avanzando durante toda la confesión del castaño y se encontraba frente al escenario – no fue tu culpa Kurt.

Al escuchar esa voz, el escritor levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido – fue un accidente. No había nada que hubieses podido hacer para evitarlo. El auto patinó por la lluvia y empezó a girar. No podías detenerlo, nada podía hacerlo.

Se dirigió hacia las escalones y empezó a subir. Mike se hizo a un lado permitiéndole cruzar – sobre que iban discutiendo, todas las parejas lo hacen. Mi esposa y yo hemos peleado por las cosas más absurdas que puedas imaginar.

Nada de lo ocurrido fue tu culpa, nosotros no te culpamos y debes dejar de hacerlo y recriminarte de esa forma – ahora estaba a escasos centímetros del ojiazul y colocó una mano en su hombro – Para Martha y para mí fue terrible perder a nuestro hijo en ese accidente, y fue tan duro perderte a ti también, porque sólo desapareciste del hospital.

Pensamos que estarías asustado por lo sucedido, pero que luego regresarías y podríamos juntos como familia llorar su muerte y apoyarnos para superarla, sin embargo nunca regresaste y eso fue un gran dolor porque perdimos a dos hijos ese día.

\- Perdóname por favor.

\- Te lo acabo de decir, no hay nada que perdonar. Fue un accidente desafortunado, pero al fin y al cabo, un accidente. ¿Está claro?

Kurt se lanzó a sus brazos y siguió llorando, liberando todo aquello que llevó reprimido por tanto tiempo.

\- Tranquilo hijo, todo está bien – dijo con voz dulce y sobando pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Walter se puso de pie, su voz fuerte retumbó por el lugar en donde el silencio reinaba y sólo se escuchaba el sollozo del escritor – ¡Este hombre es extraordinario! Ha hecho tanto por nosotros, ha hecho tanto por mí. Me ayudó a enfrentar la culpa y el dolor, cuando él estaba pasando por lo mismo. Con todo mi corazón, gracias. ¡No sabes cuánto te admiro! – empezó a aplaudir.

Las demás personas que fueron parte del taller siguieron el ejemplo y se empezaron a levantar de sus asientos mientras aplaudían. En cuestión de segundos todos los presentes estaban dando una ovación de pie.

El suegro del ojiazul se separó del abrazo y empezó a aplaudir también – estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo – tu público te espera, tienes un seminario que concluir.

Luego de tomarse unos minutos hasta estar completamente tranquilo, Kurt prosiguió con algunas de las cosas que tenía planificadas y las demás sólo surgieron en el momento, volviendo todo mucho más íntimo y especial.


	27. 27: Pequeños Pasos, Grandes Diferencias

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

 **"** **Pequeños Pasos, Grandes Diferencias"**

* * *

.

El taller había terminado, todas las personas salían felices, muchas estaban comprando otras copias de los libros para obsequiarlos a seres queridos. Algunos platicaban sobre lo ocurrido y la experiencia que había sido.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor Mike. Todavía hay mucho que necesita sanar, pero estoy mejor.

\- Me alegra realmente – hizo una pausa – Tantas veces quise obligarte a hacer esto, pero siempre me bloqueabas. Sin embargo, creo que todo sucedió en el momento correcto.

\- Caballeros – fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de unos 45 a 50 años aproximadamente, quien vestía un elegante traje azul marino.

\- Sr. Richardson – dijo con voz tranquila el castaño.

\- Lo que ocurrió hoy fue muy… amm… interesante.

\- Kurt abrió su corazón – se apresuró Mike a decir – y eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Ese hombre que usted vio en ese escenario es quien él realmente es, y si no le gusta o no es capaz de apreciarlo, entonces no nos interesa hacer ningún traro con usted y puede tomar su contrato y hacer con él lo que se le venga en gana porque…

El hombre le dio una mirada reprobatoria y luego miró al escritor – Me encantó la sinceridad que mostró y como fue capaz de conectar con el público de esa forma tan especial. Lo felicito – le extendió la mano.

\- Muchas gracias – le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien, hubiera sido todo un gusto cerrar el trato con ustedes, pero en vista de lo acontecido.

Chang quería que la tierra se abriera y lo tragase – No le va a negar el contrato por mi bocaza, ¿cierto? – dijo en tono de súplica.

\- Ya veremos. Con permiso – se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No digas nada… Cosas como estas son por las que te preguntas por qué somos mejores amigos y por qué me contrataste… Pero voy a solucionarlo y si no lo consigo puedes despedirme.

\- Si no lo consigues Mike Chang le voy a decir a tu novia de tu adicción a las galletas de chocolate y como las escondes en el cajón de los pantalones para que ella no las encuentre.

\- ¡Nunca te metas con las galletas de chocolate de un hombre! Enseguida regreso – se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el lobby – ¡Sr. Richardson!

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

El suegro de Kurt caminó hacia él – Fue impresionante lo que hiciste allá dentro – señaló el salón donde habían estado todos reunidos pocos minutos atrás.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por lo que estás haciendo por otros, es extraordinario y me siento tan orgulloso de tu trabajo y de quien eres.

Kurt, no olvides que seguimos siendo familia sin importar qué. Para Martha y para mí sigues siendo nuestro hijo y las puertas de la casa siempre estarán abiertas. Espero pronto vayas a visitarnos, te aseguro que ella estará feliz de verte.

\- Los he extrañado mucho.

\- Y nosotros a ti – le sonrió. Y otra cosa, queremos que sigas adelante con tu vida, mi hijo hubiera querido lo mismo y lo sabes, así que no te detengas. Disfruta tu juventud, enamórate nuevamente, eso sí, siempre y cuando encuentres alguien especial y que valga la pena.

Kurt se sonrojó al recordar aquellos ojos grandes de color miel que tanto le gustaban.

\- Mmm, y ahora que recuerdo, mencionaste a alguien especial con quien has estado compartiendo momentos importantes. Supongo que él es el causante de ese brillo repentino en tu mirada.

\- Ah… yo…

\- Te lo acabo de decir Kurt, tienes que seguir con tu vida. Sé mejor que nadie lo mucho que amaste a mi hijo, pero él ya no está y no puedes pasar por el resto de tus días atado a su recuerdo. Él seguirá teniendo un lugar especial en tu corazón, pero necesitas darle el resto a alguien más.

No hay como amar y ser amado – le puso la mano en el hombro – y si encontraste a la persona correcta para compartir esa maravillosa experiencia, sólo hazlo. No lo dudes, no te recrimines ni pienses que es incorrecto.

Estoy seguro que él es muy especial si logró entrar a pesar de los muros que has construido a tu alrededor. No lo dejes ir.

\- Creo que ya es tarde para nosotros.

\- Si es la persona indicada, las cosas se darán, sólo no huyas y permite que el amor te alcance.

Y cuando eso suceda, espero que lo lleves a casa para conocerlo.

\- ¡Oh no! No podría ha…

\- Kurt, recuerda que eres como un hijo para Martha y para mí y nos va a dar mucho gusto verte feliz y enamorado. Ni por un segundo pienses lo contrario. No vamos a enojarnos o resentirnos porque rehagas tu vida junto a otra persona.

\- Gracias. Para mí la opinión de ustedes es muy importante.

El hombre lo haló para abrazarlo cálidamente – siempre vamos a querer tu felicidad, siempre – Kurt se permitió disfrutar de ese momento, se sentía muy bien y había extrañado momentos como ese.

Una cosa más hijo, la próxima vez entra por la puerta principal.

El ojiazul rió y se separaron del abrazo – lo haré, lo prometo.

\- Bien, me tengo que ir. Fue maravilloso verte, que tengas un buen viaje y regresa pronto.

\- Seguro.

\- Y Kurt… gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Ya lo creo que sí. Finalmente me libraste de Rocky – los dos rieron.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- Kurt – Mike llegó corriendo mientras el ojiazul caminaba en dirección de las escaleras – el Sr. Richardson quiere reunirse con nosotros hoy en el almuerzo para firmar el contrato.

\- Esto es… perfecto. Finalmente alguien a quien le interesa apoyar lo que quiero hacer y no busca convertirme en la imagen de un montón de productos que sólo sirven para el consumismo. Es lo que estaba esperando y va a ser posible gracias a ti.

\- Sólo lo que mereces – le sonrió – además, el talento es tuyo, yo sólo hago mi parte – le guiñó el ojo – Voy a terminar de alistar mi maleta y tú deberías descansar un poco, anoche no dormiste.

\- Voy a intentarlo.

Los amigos se separaron, dirigiéndose Mike hacia los ascensores y Kurt hacia las escaleras. Una vez frente a ellas se quedó de pie observándolas.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Kurt el ascensor está de este lado.

\- Lo sé Blaine, pero voy a subir por las escaleras.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me gustan los ascensores.

\- Pero son 8 pisos.

\- No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a subir eso y más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

\- Perdón, ¿qué?

\- Me refiero a que debe haber una razón por la cual no te gustan los ascensores. Las cosas que hacemos o dejamos de hacer siempre tienen un motivo que nos orilló a eso.

\- Esto casi nadie lo sabe y es que es… mmm…

\- No te voy a juzgar, sólo quiero saber.

\- Cuando era niño me quedé atrapado en un ascensor por casi dos horas y fue horrible. No sólo era el hecho de estar ahí encerrado sino que no había luz, así que todo estaba completamente oscuro. Realmente fue aterrador.

Ya en la adolescencia, me forzaba a superar ese miedo y un día finalmente lo hice y todo iba bien, estaba contento conmigo mismo por haberlo logrado, pero unos días después me volví a quedar atrapado, aunque la experiencia fue diferente porque el ascensor era viejo y al parecer los botones se habían pegado o algo así, ya no recuerdo con exactitud lo que dijeron los técnicos, la cuestión es que ese aparato subía y bajaba a su antojo. Yo presionaba el botón para que fuera a determinado piso y se iba de largo sin detenerse, así que me entró la angustia y presioné todos los botones esperando que se detuviese en algún piso, pero no lo hizo, iba de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

Finalmente se detuvo y cuando las puertas se abrieron salí corriendo. Luego me explicaron lo sucedido pero prometí que no volvería a usar uno nunca más.

\- Wow. Entiendo, fueron dos experiencias muy feas para ti.

\- Y aquí es el momento donde me juzgas y piensas que estoy loco.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Nunca! Lo que te iba a decir Kurt era que deberías darte la oportunidad. Ya una vez superaste tu temor, puedes volver a hacerlo. Sólo no pienses que algo malo va a suceder.

\- Lo sé, tal vez tienes razón, pero no puedo.

\- Claro que sí – lo tomó del brazo – ven, vamos a intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no. Estoy bien así.

\- No está bien vivir con temor. Te propongo algo, subamos en ascensor un piso y los dos siguientes vamos por la escalera, luego otro en ascensor y así hasta que lleguemos.

\- Te lo agradezco en verdad Blaine, pero no puedo. No estoy listo para hacer eso. Ve y nos encontramos arriba – se soltó del agarre y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras. Al sentir que alguien iba a su lado, giró la cabeza – Hey, ¿qué pasó?

\- Nada, vamos a subir.

\- Ibas a tomar el ascensor.

\- Prefiero ir contigo – le sonrió – y si te sientes más a gusto con las escaleras, está bien.

\- No tienes que hacer esto.

\- No, no tengo, quiero.

Kurt sonrió – eres maravilloso. Gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Yo algún día trataré de…

\- Tranquilo, cuando estés listo lo harás, sólo no dejes de intentar vencer ese temor. No dejes que te domine, eres mucho más fuerte que eso.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Presionó el botón y mientras veía en el panel que iba descendiendo su respiración se agitaba.

El _ding_ que anunciaba que las puertas se abrirían lo puso nervioso – tú puedes, vamos Kurt, tú puedes. Nada malo va a suceder – susurró para sí mismo. Vio salir a una señora con su hijo conversando felices y apretó los puños. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta estar dentro y luego de varias respiraciones presionó el botón del piso al que debía ir.

Al llegar, se bajó despacio y observó las puertas cerrarse, sonrió suavemente y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación.

En la tarde, al encontrarse con su mejor amigo para dirigirse a la comida con el inversionista, éste se sorprendió al verlo entrar con él al elevador – ¿Kurt?

\- No puedo permitir que un temor me venza, ¿cierto? Siempre me lo has dicho, pero…

\- ¡Hey! Lo que importa es que lo estás haciendo y me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Por tomar el ascensor?

\- Por todo lo que estás haciendo y lo que eso representa.


	28. Cap 28: La Mente Antes Que El Corazón

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

 **"** **La Mente Antes Que El Corazón"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Realmente lo vas a dejar ir?

\- Él tiene muchas cosas que arreglar en su vida primero. Además tiene su carrera, hoy volverá a su hogar y luego de unos días seguramente tendrá que seguir viajando.

\- ¿De verdad es lo que te preocupa?

\- Seb, ya es bastante complicado que esté viajando constantemente y cuando no lo tenga que hacer, estará en su casa al otro lado del país. ¿Cómo podría eso funcionar?

\- Tal vez haya alguna forma y…

\- No lo creo… no a la distancia. Seb, quiero a alguien a quien pueda ver todos los días, con quien compartir diferentes momentos, salir a caminar al parque tomados de la mano, tener una cena tranquila en donde hablemos de todo y nada a la vez, alguien con quien sentarme en el sofá a ver una película en un día lluvioso, dormir abrazados y despertar cada mañana a su lado.

Tal vez soy muy fantasioso, pero es lo que siempre he soñado y…

\- No eres fantasioso, eres un romántico incurable y mereces todo eso, de verdad lo mereces y sé que lo vas a tener algún día.

\- Quizá, quizá no. Ya no lo sé, no sé si deba seguir esperando eso o…

\- No te vas a ir con el siguiente sujeto que se cruce en tu camino mientras esperas. No quieres eso y no vas a volver a hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro, y si en algún momento caes en la tentación, me aseguraré de perseguirte a escobazos hasta que entres en razón.

El ojimiel soltó una carcajada – gracias Seb.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme – le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

El teléfono de Mike vibró incontables veces en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero no pudo revisarlo porque estaba en la junta con Kurt y los inversionistas, encabezados por Richardson.

Al ir de regreso al hotel fue cuando lo recordó y empezó a revisar. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Sebastian y un sin fin de mensajes.

 **2:25 p.m.**

 _Hola Mike, soy Sebastian. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante_

 **2:40 p.m.**

 _Mike, te he estado llamando pero no contestas, espero veas mis mensajes_

 **3:00 p.m.**

 _Creo que estás ocupado =( Sé que hoy se van y debemos hacer algo con nuestros mejores amigos_

 **3:10 p.m.**

 _Por alguna razón siento que Kurt es el indicado para Blaine y sé que Blaine le haría mucho bien a Kurt_

 **3:15 p.m.**

 _Debemos tratar de juntarlos y tenemos poco tiempo_

 **3:25 p.m.**

 _Mike… responde… Mike…_

 **3:37 p.m.**

 _Vamos, contesta. Tenemos que hacer algo por ellos_

 **3:45 p.m.**

 _Estoy empezando a creer que me estás ignorando_

 **3:55 p.m.**

 _Si no respondes este último mensaje voy a asumir que no quieres que ellos estén juntos_

 **4:10 p.m.**

 _Entiendo y lamento haberte estado molestando. Buen viaje_

 ** _::::_**

 **4:40 p.m.**

 _Sebastian, no te estaba ignorando, estábamos en una junta y duró mucho más de lo que pensamos. Sería más rápido llamarte pero Kurt está aquí a mi lado._

 **4:45 p.m.**

 _También creo que ellos deben estar juntos, pero no sé qué podemos hacer, sobre todo porque ya no queda tiempo. Estamos llegando al hotel recién y deberíamos estar en el aeropuerto_

 **4:50 p.m.**

 _El vuelo sale a las 6:30, entrada 2A. Pasamos directo a la sala porque ya hicimos el registro online y sólo llevamos maletas de mano_

 **4:55 p.m.**

 _Ahora eres tú el que no contesta_

 **5:15 p.m.**

 _Estamos camino al aeropuerto, espero que leas mis mensajes a tiempo_

 ** _::::_**

 **5:20 p.m.**

 _Mike! Estaba atendiendo a unos clientes… Blaine está haciendo unas entregas, no tengo idea de cuánto demore en regresar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 ** _::::_**

 **5:25 p.m.**

 _Lo único que se me ocurre es juntarlos en el aeropuerto y que hablen. Con el tiempo en contra no hay más que podamos hacer Sebastian_

 **5:27 p.m.**

 _Voy a llamar a Blaine. Enseguida te aviso_

 **5:35 p.m.**

 _Está cerca de la florería, le diré que debemos estregar un arreglo de flores en el aeropuerto. Espero lleguemos con el tiempo suficiente para que puedan hablar_

 ** _::::_**

 **5:40 p.m.**

 _También espero eso_

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- ¿A quién le escribes tanto?

\- ¿Celoso Blainey?

\- No te hagas el gracioso. Veo que escribes y escribes.

\- Tú concéntrate en el camino y deja de mirarme. Sé que soy irresistible, pero tu atención debe estar al frente.

Soltó una carcajada – ¿Algún novio?

\- No, es un cliente.

\- ¿Un cliente?

\- Sí, al que le vamos a llevar el arreglo. Me está dando las indicaciones.

\- Pensé que ya tenías todos los datos.

\- Sí, pero es de esas personas ansiosas y me estaba recordando que es importante que lleguemos antes de las 6:30 y a cual entrada debemos ir. Obviamente le contesté que somos profesionales y que no se preocupe y bla bla bla.

\- Bien. Aunque estoy nervioso, todavía estamos lejos del aeropuerto.

\- Entonces acelera.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- ¿Qué ocurre Mike? Te noto tenso.

\- Es tarde…

\- ¡Oh sí! Nos demoramos mucho en esa junta, pero valió la pena. Realmente estoy feliz con el resultado.

\- Yo igual.

\- Vamos relájate – sonrió – es irónico que sea yo quien te diga eso y no tú a mí. Mira, ahí está el aeropuerto ya. Lo bueno es que pasamos directamente.

Mike vio la hora en su reloj, éste marcaba las 6:15 p.m.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- Blaine por favor, date prisa.

\- Seb, voy lo más rápido que puedo. Ya estamos llegando. No sé por qué aceptaste hacer una entrega tan lejos con poco tiempo de anticipación, nunca hacemos eso.

El castaño vio la hora en el tablero de la van – las seis y veinte – suspiró derrotado – no vamos a llegar.

\- No me gusta la idea de quedar mal con un cliente, pero si no llegamos, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

 **6:25 p.m.**

 _¿Dónde están Sebastian? Acaban de anunciar que es la última llamada para abordar el avión. Una vez que crucemos, ustedes no podrán ingresar. Voy a demorarme unos minutos con alguna excusa_

 ** _::::_**

 **6:27 p.m.**

 _Acabamos de llegar =( Vamos para allá_

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tengo que bajar el arreglo.

\- Olvídate de eso Blaine y sólo corre.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Te mentí, no vamos a entregar nada. El vuelo de Kurt sale en unos minutos y quería que hablaras con él. Mike está tratando de demorar las cosas en lo que llegamos.

\- ¿Estás loco o qué?

\- Vamos, ustedes tienen sentimientos por el otro. Sólo hablen y…

\- No. No lo voy a hacer.

\- Pero Blaine.

\- No – se arrimó a la van y cerró los ojos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

 **6:30 p.m.**

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están?_

 ** _::::_**

 **6:31 p.m.**

 _Blaine ya sabe la verdad y no va a ir_

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

\- Kurt, tenemos que ir al estacionamiento.

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Debemos irnos ya. Vamos a perder el vuelo.

\- Se me cayó el reloj que me regaló Sofy.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Pero por qué vamos a ir tan lejos?

\- Porque la última vez que lo vi fue cuando estábamos ahí y comprobé la hora.

\- Tal vez alguien lo vio ya y lo tomó. Estamos lejos y debemos abordar porq…

\- Ok, Blaine está en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sebastian lo trajo con engaños, pero cuando supo que queríamos juntarlos para que hablen…

\- No quiso venir – hizo una pausa – Lo entiendo y no lo culpo.

 ** _Pasajeros del vuelo 520 con destino a New Jersey, las puertas del avión están a punto de cerrarse. Este es el último llamado._**

\- Kurt, podemos posponer el vuelo, sólo dime para ir a hablar y…

\- El avión nos espera Mike – se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la entrada.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

 **6:35 p.m.**

 _Kurt cruzó la entrada para abordar. Lo lamento_

 ** _::::_**

 **6:35 p.m.**

 _Yo también_

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine permaneció apoyado en la van observando como varios aviones se iban y dolía saber que en uno de ellos iba aquel hombre de ojos azules que lo había cautivado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No Seb. ¿Puedes conducir de regreso?

\- Seguro.

Durante todo el trayecto el ojimiel fue en completo silencio con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vidrio de la ventana y la mirada perdida.


	29. Cap 29: Quiero Un Mundo Nuevo Contigo

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

 **"** **Quiero Un Mundo Nuevo Contigo"**

* * *

.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido y Blaine trataba de seguir adelante, pero era difícil. Aun cuando el castaño y él no llegaron a ser nada más que amigos, no extrañarlo y simplemente olvidarlo era mucho más complicado de lo que se hubiera imaginado, porque su recuerdo estaba presente en todo y hacía que el corazón le doliera siempre.

A veces soñaba con él, con esa sonrisa que le fascinaba, con esos hermosos ojos que siempre lo miraban como si él fuese lo más valioso del planeta, con esos pequeños coqueteos y la forma en la que lo hacían sentir. Y cuando no soñaba, estaba pensando en Kurt y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de una persona que vivía a 4.600 kilómetros de distancia, casi 5 horas de vuelo los separaban, pero no era lo único que lo hacía. Blaine sabía que Kurt necesitaba resolver sus problemas internos, él no quería ser sólo un rebote, una pared de papel donde el ojiazul se apoyaría mientras estuviera bien pero cuando los recuerdos de su esposo lo persiguieran sería destruida con facilidad.

Él deseaba apoyarlo y ayudarlo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de hecho, pero necesitaba saber que Kurt había avanzado de página y que si estaba a su lado es porque en verdad quería, porque lo quería a él, a Blaine Anderson, con sus virtudes y defectos, el dueño de una florería y que era apasionado por lo que hacía, el hombre que amaba las palabras raras y las escribía en lugares secretos. No quería ser la sombra de nadie ni tener que competir contra ningún recuerdo, menos el de una persona que estaba muerta.

Esas eran las razones por las que aquel día en el aeropuerto se quedó apoyado en la van y no fue a buscar a aquel hombre de piel clara del que ahora sabía, estaba enamorado.

\- Blainey, ¡hey!

\- ¿Qué pasó Seb?

\- Otra vez te quedaste perdido en tus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta que…

\- Entiendo – le puso una mano en el hombro – Si necesitas hablar, sabes que aquí estoy siempre.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- No estás bien.

\- Con el tiempo lo estaré – suspiró – siempre consigo superarlo. Ahora vamos a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer.

Sebastian sabía que era verdad, había visto a su mejor amigo sufrir por amor en muchas ocasiones y con el tiempo lo había superado, pero esto era distinto porque Kurt y él nunca fueron nada, sí, hubieron coqueteos, pequeños roces, momentos compartidos, pero no hubo una relación romántica, y sin embargo su amigo parecía más afectado de lo que había estado por alguno de sus ex novios.

Eso lo hacía estar convencido de que ese par estaba destinado a estar juntos. Kurt lo había afectado demasiado para sólo ser amigos. Y sabía que el ojiazul pasaba por lo mismo porque Mike lo mantenía al tanto de la situación. Ellos platicaban a menudo y buscaban una forma de que sus mejores amigos volvieran a juntarse, aunque no iban a presionar nada de ninguna forma, la vez pasada no había funcionado al hacerlo así.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Kurt yacía en su cama bocarriba tratando de descansar. Tenía encendida la radio y cerró los ojos por unos segundos cuando la canción _Love is Strong_ de los Rolling Stones empezó a sonar y él cantó las primeras líneas…

.

 ** _El amor es fuerte y tú eres tan dulce_**

 ** _Me haces fuerte, me vuelves débil_**

 ** _El amor es fuerte y tú eres tan dulce_**

.

Unos hermosos y cálidos ojos color avellana con tonalidades verdes lo contemplaban con un brillo especial, él se atrevió a colocar su mano sobre aquella otra mano que estaba a centímetros de la suya y los dos sonrieron mientras la canción continuaba de fondo.

Era un hermoso sueño, salvo que seguía despierto y otra imagen llegó de él y Blaine cantando el resto de aquella canción subidos en una grúa viendo el concierto y… Abrió los ojos al instante, no había sido un sueño, realmente sucedió, Blaine había conseguido una grúa para llevarlo a ver el concierto de su banda favorita porque no pudo comprar los boletos ya que estaban agotados.

Su corazón empezó a latir furioso contra su pecho y un par de lágrimas rodaron por las esquinas de sus ojos. Sacudió los cabeza como tratando que los recuerdos se alejasen y se levantó de la cama, se quitó la ropa, quedándose sólo en boxer y se dirigió a la piscina en donde se aventó y empezó a nadar de punta a punta, cada vez más rápido hasta que estuvo demasiado cansado y se vio obligado a detenerse.

Horas enteras pensando, analizando las cosas, tratando de sanar sus heridas, recordando a un hombre magnífico que lo hizo volver a sentir y casi nada de sueño era en lo que se resumían sus días desde que había regresado de Seatle y sabía que no podía continuar así.

Una noche, luego de una larga plática con Mike y sus suegros vía Skype, cayó rendido y finalmente tuvo el sueño reparador que necesitaba.

Dos días después, estaba listo para una reunión con el Sr. Richardson, quien se encontraba en la ciudad por negocios. Luego de varias horas estudiando opciones y planificando cuidadosamente las cosas que harían, él y Mike salieron del hotel.

Caminaban en dirección al ascensor cuando Kurt se detuvo al ver un enorme cuadro colgado en la pared, el cual estaba un poco inclinado y sonrió instantáneamente.

\- Si hubiera sabido que un cuadro ladeado te iba hacer sonreír se esa forma hubiese colgado muchos hace tiempo.

\- No es por el cuadro, es por lo que representa.

\- ¿Algún pintor en particular?

\- No es el cuadro en sí.

\- ¿Entonces?

El castaño suspiró manteniendo esa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron. Luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, dejando a su amigo intrigado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, cada uno se disponía a subir a su respectivo auto.

\- Nos vemos mañana Kurt, voy a ver a Sofy para ir a almorzar.

\- Seguro, salúdala de mi parte. Hasta mañana – sonrió.

Al día siguiente, Kurt nunca apareció. Mike lo llamó al celular pero estaba apagado y no tenía idea de dónde localizarlo.

 **»«»«»«»«»«**

Blaine iba de regreso a la florería. Era un día hermoso y ya que el trabajo no era abundante, había decidido ir a caminar un poco para despejarse, claro, luego de que Sebastian lo convenciera de que podía hacerse cargo de todo.

Al llegar vio un sobre blanco pegado al cristal de la puerta, lo despegó con cuidado y mucha curiosidad ya que no había nada escrito en él, ingresó al local y lo abrió. Dentro estaba una tarjeta blanca, la sacó y no tenía nada tampoco, al darle la vuelta, en letras grandes y en el centro estaba escrito SESQUIPEDALIANIST.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus dedos recorrieron la palabra varias veces, sólo una persona podía haber hecho eso. Sacó su celular y entró al navegador en donde digitó la palabra ansioso por saber lo que significaba.

* SESQUIPEDALIANIST: "Persona que usa palabras largas e inusuales"

Soltó una pequeña risa con un suspiro y apoyó el puño en sus labios – Kurt – susurró mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

La campanita sobre la puerta sonó anunciando el ingreso de alguien a la florería. Escuchó los pasos y sintió que se detuvieron detrás de él. Su corazón latió mucho más fuerte que antes y su respiración se volvió algo torpe y pesada. Giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente a un hombre.

Un hombre que lo miraba con adoración y que le sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¡Hola Blaine!

\- Kurt – suspiró – hola.

\- Te ves muy bien.

\- Gracias. Tú igual, aunque hay algo diferente en ti.

\- Lo hay, eso es definitivo. Ahora me siento más ligero.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en diferentes cosas y de pronto me di cuenta de que hoy hace exactamente un mes, me fui de aquí.

\- Un mes algo difícil.

\- Lo fue, bastante difícil diría. Pero en este tiempo he podido ir cerrando viejas heridas, dejando cosas del pasado ahí, donde deben estar, en el pasado. He analizado muchos factores, pero sobre todo, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Ayer vi un cuadro en un hotel, estaba inclinado y sólo pude pensar en que hubiera sido maravilloso moverlo y encontrar una de tus palabras escritas en la pared, pero eso era imposible porque estabas aquí, tan lejos.

\- Me vas a recordar como el hombre que escribe palabras raras – dijo sonriendo.

\- Te voy a recordar siempre por el hombre increíble que eres, por tu nobleza, por la bondad de tu corazón, por esa alegría contagiosa, por tus detalles, tu sonrisa, todos esos rizos que caen libremente por todas partes, lo hermosos y cautivantes que son tus ojos – hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que el moreno estaba completamente sonrojado – me encanta cuando tu rostro se pone así de rojo, eres tan lindo.

Y pensar que te hiciste pasar por sordomudo al principio. He de decir que jamás conocí a alguien que hiciera algo parecido.

\- ¡Oh Kurt! – rió.

\- Y el carácter que tienes. ¿Quién diría que con esa cara tan dulce tendrías un carácter tan fuerte? Pero me gusta eso, un hombre con carácter pero que es a la vez dulce, romántico, que sabe lo que quiere y lucha por alcanzarlo.

Tomó una respiración larga – Blaine, realmente lamento haberte hecho sentir mal en aquella ocasión, pero te puedo asegurar que no volverá a pasar. Cuando me conociste era una persona que llevaba mucho peso sobre sus hombros y espalda, un peso que había sido arrastrado durante años y que no me dejaba vivir libremente.

Ese peso se ha ido, hay heridas que todavía permanecen, pero que el tiempo ayudará a que terminen de cicatrizar. Sin embargo, ahora me siento listo para hacer esto.

Conociste un lado de mí que estaba dañado de muchas formas, pero estoy sanando y realmente quisiera que me permitieras mostrarte otros lados que están en buen estado y que creo podrían gustarte.

Tengo que confesar que me alegra haber tomado la decisión de irme así como de que tú tomaras la decisión de no entrar al aeropuerto esa tarde para detenerme porque este tiempo que estuvimos separados me ha servido de mucho en realidad y he tenido a personas increíbles ayudándome a sanar y avanzar.

Es por eso que hoy puedo estar aquí frente a ti con la convicción de que puedo darte lo que mereces. Mi corazón ya lo tienes, lo tuviste desde el instante en que tropezamos en aquel corredor y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

\- Kurt, no sé qué decir.

\- Podemos tomarlo con calma, no tenemos que apresurarnos en ningún sentido. Quiero que esto sea perfecto para los dos.

\- Pero, ¿tu carrera? ¿Tus viajes? Además de que vives tan lejos y…

\- Blaine, sé que juntos podremos superar y sobrellevar cualquier obstáculo, sólo necesito saber si estás dispuesto a arriesgarte y saltar – se acercó más y lo tomó de la mano – ¿Quieres dar ese paso conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que quiere! Si es lo que más desea.

Ambos hombres voltearon la cabeza hacia un costado.

\- ¡SEBASTIAN! – dijo Blaine mirándolo indignado.

\- ¿Qué? Mueres de amor por Kurt y al parecer él por ti también. Sólo bésense y todos felices.

\- ¡SEBASTIAN!

\- Bien, bien. Los voy a dejar a solas unos minutos. Sólo les recuerdo que aquí no hay espacio, así que si quieren estar cómodos consíganse una habitación de hotel o Kurt vayan a tu habitación, porque debes estar alojado. O también pueden ir a casa de Blaine, no vive lejos y…

\- ¡SEBASTIAN! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

\- Ay, uno los quiere ayudar y no se dejan – dijo con todo de indignación y salió del local.

\- Lamento eso.

\- No es tu culpa que le falte un tornillo – rieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Kurt, así como tú necesitas saber si yo puedo dar ese paso contigo, yo necesito saber si estás realmente listo para esto. No quiero poner presión sobre ti de ninguna forma, pero no estoy en busca de una relación pasajera. Quiero estabilidad y a alguien que esté a mi lado físicamente y no a través de la pantalla de una computadora. No pretendo que suene egoísta en lo absoluto, per…

\- No es egoísta lo que quieres, es lo justo, lo que mereces. Y te puedo asegurar que tampoco estoy en busca de algo pasajero. Blaine, estoy enamorado de ti, no tengo la menor duda de eso, pero no sé lo que tú sientes por…

\- También estoy enamorado de ti y por eso tengo un poco de miedo de todo esto.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a saltar conmigo? – lo miró con ojos expectantes.

El moreno se mordió el labio y soltó el aire contenido – Sí, quiero hacerlo.

El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente – voy a vivir aquí en Seatle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a hacer un programa que saldrá al aire todos los días y puedo escoger cualquier lugar dentro del país para eso y elegí Seatle.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo estuve pensando y no puedo pedirte que vayas a New Jersey porque aquí está tu florería y todo por lo que has trabajado arduamente. Aunque estoy seguro que tendrías éxito en donde sea que la pusieses.

Por otro lado, tengo la libertad de elegir donde quiero vivir, es parte de mi nuevo contrato y elijo estar aquí contigo.

\- Pero este lugar está lleno de recuerdos para ti.

\- Viejos recuerdos, muchos de ellos permanecerán en una parte de mi corazón almacenados, pero también hay nuevos recuerdos, momentos que compartí contigo y quiero seguir creando más memorias de nosotros.

Realmente no importa donde estemos, si quieres permanecer aquí o ir a otro lugar a empezar de cero, te aseguro que a donde vayas, voy a seguirte.

\- Kurt, esto es…

\- ¿Me das la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti?

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- No tienes idea lo feliz que me haces y voy a dar todo de mí para hacerte feliz siempre.

\- Ya soy feliz.

\- Sólo una cosa más, tengo una pregunta de hecho, ¿piensas afeitarte algún día?

\- No entiendo a qué viene eso, pero no. Me gusta así.

\- Sucede que nunca me gustó el bello facial en los hombres, aunque debo admitir que en ti se ve sexy. Y bueno, nunca he besado a nadie con toda esta barba – le acarició el rostro y me pregunto cómo sería.

\- Puedes averiguarlo – acortó la poca distancia que quedaba y juntó sus labios suavemente.

Kurt lo tomó por la cintura, permitiendo que sus bocas disfrutaran del sabor del otro y luego se separó. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos.

\- ¿Y?

\- Tus labios saben a la gloria pura. Puedo acostumbrarme a esto – volvió a acariciarle el rostro y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y promesas.

Al separarse Blaine juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos.

\- Tal vez algún día considere afeitarme.

Kurt rió manteniendo sus frentes unidas – sólo bromeaba, en realidad puedes hacer lo que quieras, hasta raparte la cabeza, eres hermoso y eso nunca va a cambiar, porque tu belleza no sólo es externa, tu belleza viene de aquí – colocó su mano sobre el pecho del ojimiel, en dirección de su corazón.

Lo supe desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, ibas a cambiar mi vida y lo has hecho de una forma en la que no te imaginas.

\- Kurt, ¿me creerías si te digo que te amo?

El castaño abrió los ojos y le besó la punta de la nariz, luego se separó para besarle la frente – Blaine, me alegra tanto haberte conocido, la forma en que nuestra historia empezó y como todo se fue desarrollando, porque ahora sé que eres mi destino.

Tu presencia se ha llevado lo malo y ha dejado una nueva persona lista para amar y entregarse a ti por completo. Hiciste salir nuevamente lo bueno que hay en mí, y es que todo cambió cuando te vi – le sonrió – y yo también te amo.

.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
